The NekitaKariba
by Aiamee
Summary: A new demon joins Inuyasha's gang what help will she be? Set after Enter Shippo and the Amazing Thunder Brothers. Rated M for later steamy scenes and language.
1. Chapter 1: Please Help Us

**Chapter 1: Please Help us!**

"Arh Kagome! Where is this jewel shard supposed to be!?" Inuyasha whined, him, Kagome and Shippo had been travailing for three days now because Kagome said she sensed a jewel shard nearby.

"It's not my fault Inuyasha! You're the one stopping every five minutes to look for Ramen in my bag!" Kagome responded, stopping and huffing while crossing her arms.

"I can't help it if I get hungry wench!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Here we go again." Shippo quietly mumbled to himself.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome commanded, seconds later Inuyasha was embedded in the ground face first.

"Why you! What ya do that ..." Inuyasha stopped mid sentence as his ears had perked up. He closed his eyes and listened, his adorable puppy ears swivelling on his head, soon Shippo begun to do the same trying to pick up whatever Inuyasha could hear.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome softly asked looking at the hanyou with concern.

"I hear crying." Inuyasha spoke. "Coming from over there." Inuyasha pointed to a misty forest not far in the distance but far enough for it to take the rest of day to get there.

"I can hear it too Kagome." Shippo said hopping on Kagome's shoulder. "In the forest of the Nekita."

"Forest of the Nekita?" Kagome repeated, she had never heard of such a place in her time.

"Yer, it said to have once been the home of a tribe of fearsome yet peaceful neko youkai, but nobody as seen that tribe in over fifty years." Shippo informed.

"Where do you suppose they went?" Kagome asked placing her finger to her lips in thought.

"Keh. Nobody knows so we might as well just leave it." Inuyasha suggested, insensitive as always.

"Wait Inuyasha I sense the jewel shard is in that forest!" Kagome informed.

"Well why didn't you say that earlier!" Inuyasha complained in his usual cocky way.

"Inuyasha maybe we should make camp and sent off in search of the jewel tomorrow?" Kagome suggested.

"It is getting dark." Shippo added.

"Fine." Inuyasha agreed. "But we setting off first thing in the morning!" As Inuyasha jumped into a nearby tree he thought about the Nekita tribe for he had met one of them before, over fifty years ago.

As everyone fell asleep they were unaware that they were being watched.

The next morning.

Kagome stretched out of her sleeping bag, satisfied with a good night's sleep, the sun was just beginning to rise, bathing Japan in it's warm glow. Inuyasha was still asleep in his tree and Kagome couldn't help but notice he looked so peaceful when he slept and let a small smile rise to her lips.

As the morning went by everyone quickly set of into the Forest of the Nekita and soon everyone noticed a problem. "I can't see!" Kagome stated.

"Me neither." Shippo agreed, it was true the fog was so thick you could slice it with Inuyasha's sword.

"Stop whinin' all we need to do is find whatever demon has the jewel shard, take it and leave." Inuyasha spoke.

Suddenly Kagome screamed and was gone. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled only to hear no response, Shippo managed to find the hanyou's shoulder and buried himself in it.

"Inuyasha where'd Kagome go?" Shippo asked.

Making no move to remove the small fox Inuyasha started to yell. "Come out ya filthy demons and give me back Kagome!" Out of the mist you could many different pairs of eyes, they all glowed demonically and most of them were different colours, some were green and yellow, others blue or red.

"Leave now, you are not welcome here!" One of the many eyes told Inuyasha and Shippo.

"Keh. I'm not going anywhere until you give back Kagome!" Inuyasha vowed.

"She is needed, you are not, leave!" The same voice ordered again.

"Hey Inuyasha." Shippo whispered. "They smell like cats." Inuyasha sniffed up and true he did smell cats but no Kagome the fog was so thick it was messing with Inuyasha's nose.

"Oh yer what you need her for?" Inuyasha inquired.

Inuyasha received no answer and the eyes disappeared into the fog. "Hey get back here!" Inuyasha commanded wildly swinging around Tessaiga. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared.

In the middle of the forest.

"Ow." Kagome mumbled as she was dropped on the ground, Kagome looked around and found she was surrounded by nekomata's and bakeneko's all looking at her hopefully, she also noticed she was in a village, it was completely made out of wood and stank of rotten mildew due to the intense fog. A huge cat began to walk towards her and Kagome felt no fear, this giant beast seemed gentle, he walked proudly over to her, he was white all over with a few grey tufts as a sign of his old age and glowing purple eyes, the closer he got the more human like he became, old and wise were the only words to describe him with and yet gentle.

"We are sorry for this Miko but we are in need of help." The giant neko spoke his eyes radiating kindness.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, she sensed no danger and confused as to why a giant clan of demons would want a humans help.

"We need someone strong to help us save our leader, she has been locked away in this never ending fog for over fifty years and everything we seem to try doesn't work, she is the only person who can lead us but she is trapped." The neko spoke again.

"Trapped where?" Kagome asked.

"In her own depression." A different neko spoke this time, she was jet black with emerald jade eyes.

"Kayla do not interrupt our elder!" Another neko demanded.

"It is quite alright Sozan. That is right, our leader the powerful peacemaker Miyake died over fifty years ago along with his mate Katsuura, this lead their child to become deeply depressed, that is why out forest is surrounded in fog, it is because she is upset and cannot figure out why they left her." The elder informed.

"How sad." Kagome said out loud.

"Indeed, we have tried ourselves to free her from her own prison but unfortunately she is too strong for us, we are beaten every time we seek to free her. Nobody here is strong enough for her, we sensed your power when you entered our forest, please Miko would you be willing to help us?" The elder asked.

"Please help." A baby neko asked nuzzling Kagome's hand, this one was a blond colour and had red eyes.

"But what about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "And Shippo!"

"They are your friends, are they not?" The elder asked.

"Yes." Kagome answered.

"Then they will help to, that is if you are willing." The elder told Kagome.

_'Wow for a bunch of demons they sure are nice!'_ Kagome thought. _'I can't say no, they need their leader back and I can help, I will!'_ "I'll do it. I'll help you get your leader back."

The neko's roared in happiness and took turns to nuzzle their new hero which Kagome giggled at. Once they had all finished the elder spoke again. "You are free to stay here or we will take you back to your friends."

"I wish to go back to my friends." Kagome said smiling, these youkai were truly nice.

"As you wish, Kiba. Please escort the Miko back to her friends." The elder commanded.

"Yes Elder. Please follow me." The cat named Kiba told Kagome who blindly followed.

Back with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha face it! You can't get through the fog!" Shippo told the stubborn hanyou, he had tried twelve times to get thought the fog and each time he ended up back where he started.

"Shut-up runt!" Inuyasha ordered.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called from the fog.

"Huh. Kagome." Inuyasha whispered his dog ears twitching at the sound of her voice.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called again stepping out of the thick fog followed by Kiba.

"Kagome!" Both Inuyasha and Shippo yelled running up to their friend, Inuyasha stopped when her caught a whiff of her, she reeked of cats.

"Where did you go Kagome?" Shippo asked after receiving a hug.

"She was with us Kitsune and she has also agreed to help us." Kiba informed.

"Guys this is Kiba." Kagome introduced.

"Kagome why the hell is there a flea-bitten moggy following you? And why do you reek of cats?" Inuyasha asked while covering his nose from the stench.

Kagome huffed. "Kiba isn't a flea-bitten moggy Inuyasha, he was kind enough to lead me out of the forest and I smell like cats because the Tribe of Nekita needed my help."

"Why do they need your help Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"There leader is in some sort of trouble and they asked me if I could help and I said yes." Kagome replied.

"Why the hell did you agree to help them!" Inuyasha growled towering over Kagome.

"Because Inuyasha they are in trouble and we have to help!" Kagome argued.

"Oh no we don't! I never agreed to help!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Are they always like this?" Kiba asked Shippo who had retreated to the ground.

"Yep." Shippo replied.

After a while of explaining Inuyasha finally agreed after being reminded that there was still a jewel shard in the forest somewhere and if they helped to rise the fog they could find it a lot more easily, Shippo was happy to go anywhere with Kagome and Kiba stayed so that in he could escort them through the fog.

_'NekitaKariba, I always told you your heart was too big.'_


	2. Chapter 2: Silent Tears

**Chapter 2: Silent Tears.**

"I'm back!" Kagome yelled to the Nekita Tribe.

"Kagome!" They all yelled and licked her in a surprise attack.

"Hey get off her!" Inuyasha commanded.

"Ah this must be the Inu-Hanyou, Inuyasha." The Elder spoke room high on his rock, back to his cat like form.

"Yer what of it." Inuyasha replied.

"I see what you mean by blunt, young Kagome." The elder laughed with the rest of the clan, Shippo and Kagome joining in.

"Keh, what do need help with old man?" Inuyasha asked just to stop everyone from laughing.

"For you to know, you must listen to the story of NekitaKariba." The Elder answered.

Everyone sat down eager to listen to the tale, all of the cat's ears were attentive and Shippo was getting himself comfortable on Kagome's lap, even Inuyasha seemed interested.

"The tale beings with our leader...

Miyake Nekita, was a fearsome cat demon, he could control the elements around him, fire, water, earth and air. The Nekita Tribe was his to rule over and he did so with joy and kindness, in battle he could strike down a foe in less than a mere second, he was by far the fastest and strongest in the entire clan. He had no ambitions in life to take over land which he did not either need nor that belonged to his clan's enemies. The Inu Tribes. Miyake always took care of everyone, he would help out with trivial chores such as cleaning the clothes or mending weapons even though he was a Noble, he almost never thought of himself.

He was handsome too, his black hair would shimmer in violet shades whenever the kind sun would meet him the morning, his eyes radiated warmth and compassion with their multiple shades of calming blue. His body was in fine shape, never a mark nor a pimple would appear on his flawless dark tanned skin. His tail and ears were most adorable, the little children would always pull on them but he never once scolded them for it, it was odd for he was a full demon and yet had the ears of a half demon.

And then there was the beautiful maiden, the human Katsuura Kariba, as said she was a human but could fight better than most demons, she was an expert with any type of weapon she could get her hands on. Daggers, knives, blunt weapons, swords, spears, bows and arrows, she mastered them all. Her features were unlike that of any other human the Nekita Tribe had seen, she was fair haired, a mix of blond and red, it was the same with her eyes they were a deep ruby and her skin was fair.

Despite her intelligence with weapons she was a warm hearted person she always gave everyone a chance and everyone loved her, including Miyake it seemed.

As soon as Miyake had laid eyes on the beautiful maiden he was determined for her to be his mate, unluckily for him she already had many suitors lined up for her to marry. Miyake was disappointed with the news but didn't give up he snuck into her village and jumped up to her window, seemed she was her tribes leader too but this still didn't put Miyake off. He tapped on her window and waited for her open it, she gasped when she was a demon standing there but her assured her he did not want to harm her, he brought a rose out from behind his back and gave it to her, he told her that he loved her, her beauty, her scent, even the way she battles. How could she say no to that?

Soon after he marked her showing the rest of the world that she was his and soon she became pregnant with his child. She swore to look after the child as did he as they knew what kind of a life the child would have if she grew up a half demon. They named her NekitaKariba after their two tribes.

NekitaKariba was a playful child and even at a young age she showed signed of power, like one time she sneezed and set a fire pit alight. She was born oddly enough with striking red hair and deep blue crystal eyes, quite an odd mix, she had her father's tail and ears and her mother's beauty, she quickly mastered the arts of fighting thanks to her mother and her demon powers with the help of her father. One night though she went missing and didn't return for three days, she never told anyone were she had been but seemed rather happy, those little trips of hers became quite frequent, however when asked, she never spoke.

As she grew her powers became stronger and so did she, she would perform her new powers to the tribe and her father and mother who always were amazed at how quickly she learned. However one day when she was sixteen a new demon dared to enter our forest, when our leader politely asked him to leave he killed Miyake and Katsuura right in front of NekitaKariba, she would have been killed to but her arranged mate Taro protected her. Stricken with horror after the demon left NekitaKariba took off into the forest silent tears marking the ground. The rest of the clan attempted to follow her and soon became lost in the never ending fog.

When the tribe did find her she was crying in her favourite tree, when they attempted to bring her back wild winds blew and fires raged, her powers were out of control, the clan did their best to calm her but nothing worked.

"She is still there, not a day has she aged, not a day that she hasn't cried. We have tried so many different ways to bring her back for over fifty years, we fear now the only way is to bring her back forcefully. We are not strong enough but we think you are, please can you help her?" The Elder asked.

_'Is it you, are you really still alive?'_

"That's such a touching story, Inuyasha we have to help." Kagome spoke shaking the hanyou who seemed to be in a trance.

"By any chance have you seen a pink gem fly through here?" Shippo asked the Elder.

"Yes it flew into NekitaKariba's fog, we believe it is a shard of the Shikon No Tama, but we have no use for it, if you can find it you may keep it a reward." The Elder replied.

"Keh. If there's a jewel shard in there I'm in." Inuyasha agreed to help.

"We must warn you, she is not her old self, she is wild, please bring her back safely. Here, we have found that this gem helps with seeing through the fog, please take it and bring her back." The Elder spoke handing over a crescent shaped necklace.

"Don't worry old man I don't fail." Inuyasha boastfully spoke.

They then set off into the fog. If it was possible the fog got even thicker, the trees were lined with bare, crooked branches and not a single gust of wind blew this gave the place an eerie silence causing Kagome and Shippo to huddle closely to Inuyasha. There was no life apart from the three, not even a single bug nor a plant, everything was dead.

Kagome brought out the necklace that the Elder had given her and it shone, it gave off a light that seemed to break apart the fog enough for them to be able to see what was in front of them.

Then for some reason Inuyasha stopped. "Inuyasha?" Kagome called his name trying to ask what was wrong.

"Listen." Inuyasha suggested, after a while of silence they heard a plop, it was water droplets.

"Water?" Shippo asked out loud causing everyone else to nod.

"Let's keep going." Inuyasha ordered walking in the direction of the sound it was after all the only other sound they had heard in this gloomy forest apart from their own footsteps.

Soon they came to an opening in the forest, as Kagome went to take a step forward she was stopped by Inuyasha, when she looked down she could see water, in was like a large lake and in the middle there was a tree, it wasn't bare like the rest of them it had full lush green leaves and powerful looking branches. That when they heard it, ***plop***. As they looked up they could see a figure curled up in the tree, it was defiantly a girl, she had long red hair and dark tanned skin. They could see tears running down her face and falling into the water making the plopping sound they heard.

"NekitaKariba." Inuyasha spoke her name and received no response. "Milo." He spoke again taking a step forward and this time she moved, her head snapped up and her eyes opened, they were completely blank, there was no colour or life emanating from them.

"Milo, you have to come back with us, the Milo I knew would never let herself become this isolated." Inuyasha spoke.

_'Inuyasha knows her?'_ Kagome thought holding onto Shippo while staring at the hanyou.

NekitaKariba continued to stare at Inuyasha, her tears never stopping. She lifted her arm and the water violently sloshed about. "Milo stop this, you're the strongest person I know, I know you can beat the sadness!" Inuyasha encouraged while avoiding the water. "You think you lost your family that day, you didn't, there is still your clan who have been trying to help you!" Inuyasha attempted to stop her with words, a strange and unusual tactic for the hanyou.

"C-cl-clan?" NekitaKariba stuttered from not using her voice in so long, as she spoke her eyes gained a bit of colour and the fog lightened slightly.

"Yes you stupid wench! They have been trying for over fifty years to help you!" Inuyasha informed.

"Help?" She spoke as if trying to figure out the word. "Help me."

Inuyasha jumped over to her to which she didn't react well to, she screamed and the water boiled setting alight some of the trees surrounding them. Inuyasha grabbed her and held her tightly to try and calm her down. "Milo, it wasn't your fault." Inuyasha whispered.

NekitaKariba pushed him away and fell into the water, she grabbed her head as if she was in pain and walked through the now still water making it ripple. "Help me." Milo asked her voice containing emotion.

As NekitaKariba was in the water Kagome spotted the jewel shard, it was stuck in the tree that Milo was previously curled up in. As Kagome stood up to try and get it out of the tree the water began to sizzle and spit making it impossible for Kagome to cross the water. NekitaKariba was still thrashing about, the wind sped up, the fire grew, the water raged, the ground shuck.

Inuyasha dived after her, the water burning his flesh but he payed no mind to it. He embraced her like before and the winds died down, the grounds stopped shaking the water calmed and fire died and slowly but surely NekitaKariba hugged Inuyasha back. "Thank you Inuyasha." She then fainted due to exhaustion.

Inuyasha pulled her out of the water and lay her down on the bank to let her rest, he went over to the tree and pulled out the jewel shard and tossed it to Kagome. He then picked Milo up and walked back to her tribe with Kagome and Shippo following silently.

When they arrived back the neko's saw their leader they remained quiet as they could see that she was sleeping, Inuyasha gently placed her down in front of the Elder, that was when she changed into her neko form, she was blond and small, but most of all she looked peaceful.

"Thank you for bringing her back, we are eternally grateful." The Elder thanked.

"No problem old man." Inuyasha replied sitting down.

_'I hope you're alright.'_


	3. Chapter 3: I Will Help

**Chapter 3: I Will Help.**

"Will she be alright?" This was one of the endless questions that was passing around the forest of the Nekita. It had been five days and still NekitaKariba had not woken up, Inuyasha refused to leave until she did which caused everyone to question why. He was after all an Inu demon, technically a mortal enemy of the Neko demons and yet he saved one of them.

"Inuyasha, can I talk to you?" Kagome asked letting her hands fold behind her back, while rocking on her heels.

"Yer." Inuyasha replied standing up following Kagome into a thicker part of the forest.

"Inuyasha why do you seem to care so much for that demon?" Kagome asked after stopping.

"None of your business wench." Inuyasha answered gruffly getting ready to walk back to the clan.

"Inuyasha sit boy." Kagome commanded, while he was still in the ground Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you called her Milo when we were told her name was NekitaKariba and you won't leave the tribe until she wakes up. Why do you care so much?"

"Because she's the only one to ever understand me!" The hanyou yelled back at the human baring his fangs. "She is a half demon like me and one day I wandered away from my village where I grew up and a bunch of demons found me, they chased me and as I didn't know how to fight I ran, Milo must have caught the scent of them and she saved me. She killed the demons because they threatened to harm me and she could smell that I was only a half demon like her, she saved me and taught me to fight and then she left not before she told me that her tribes were the Nekita and the Kariba."

"Inuyasha, she saved you." Kagome spoke putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yer, I called her Milo because when we met she told me that her name was too long so she came up with a nickname for herself which was Milo." Inuyasha finished.

"A Neko saved you, and you saved her, that's why you don't want to leave until you're sure she's safe." Kagome realized.

"Yer." Inuyasha mumbled.

"She's awake!" One of the many Nekomata's yelled.

With that Inuyasha quickly took off to see NekitaKariba with Kagome rushing after him. When they both arrived they saw that she had changed back to her normal form and was talking to the Elder quietly, when she looked up and saw Inuyasha she smiled letting her fangs poke out of her lips. "Yasha!" Milo squealed happily hugging the fellow hanyou.

"Glad to see you awake." Inuyasha spoke hugging her back.

When Milo opened her eyes she spotted Kagome walked over to her, taking a whiff she spoke. "You're a human right. Are you Inuyasha's mate?" Milo asked out of curiosity letting her head cock to one side.

Both of them, Inuyasha and Kagome blushed and furiously denied what that would mean. "Are you sure Inuyasha, your scent is all over her."

"I'm sure." Inuyasha growled. "I think I would know who my mate is."

"Hi Milo!" Shippo spoke up seeing that she was now awake.

"Hello little Kitsune, what's your name?" Milo asked bending down and picking Shippo up.

"Shippo." Shippo replied.

"Did you help save me?" Milo asked acting like a mother.

"You bet I did." Shippo replied.

"What a brave little fox." Milo praised ruffling his hair.

"Hey we gonna leave now, you know, now that your better." Inuyasha told Milo while she put Shippo down.

"Leave?" Milo looked a little hurt at that. "Would it be possible if I went with you?"

"You can't leave you have your whole tribe to look after!" Inuyasha argued.

"Yasha, they have survived without me for fifty years and I will come back but for now I want to help you like you did for me. As a Neko I have to repay the dept." Milo shot back crossing her arms to show she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Inuyasha, she does have a good point, plus we could always us an extra pair of hands." Kagome joined in.

"Yer, come on Inuyasha!" Shippo agreed.

"Don't make me do the face!" Milo warned.

"Please not that face!" Inuyasha begged his eyes widening when he knew what she was on about. She didn't listen and transformed into her Neko Youkai form and pulled the cutest face she could muster.

"Aww." Kagome cooed.

"Kagome don't aww!" Inuyasha ordered, he then made a fatal mistake he looked at Milo and cringed at the cuteness. Growling he agreed to let Milo travail with them.

"Yay!" Milo voiced after turning back to her original form.

"Don't you ever do that again." Inuyasha warned in a whisper.

Milo just giggled and called her tribe together, she told them that she was leaving, that she was very grateful for them attempting to save her, and then arguing that they could look after themselves until she returned.

And with that they set off in search of more jewel shards. Two hanyou's one and Inu the other a Neko a human Miko and a Kitsune Youkai.


	4. Chapter 4: The Ancient Noh Mask

**Chapter 4: The Ancient Noh Mask.**

Kagome was sneaking around in the bushes near the well, "Clear." She whispered to herself.

_'What you up to?'_ Milo thought while eating an apple in a tree. Kagome tried to pedal her way towards the well on what she called a bike when Inuyasha stopped her.

"What's you hurry Kagome?" Inuyasha asked bouncing in front of her strange metal thingy. "Not so fast you're not going anywhere until you hand over the shards of the sacred jewel!"

"In my era girl's go to school and it just so happens that this girl as a huge final tomorrow to study for!" Kagome ranted. "My attendance is so bad I might fail the class even if I ace the exam."

While Kagome was quietly muttering to herself Inuyasha had managed to find a giant rock and was hovering it dangerously close to the well. "Hey! Now what are you doing?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"What does it look like? I'm gonna cover up the well for good so you won't be able to escape to that strange era of yours. Good riddance!" Inuyasha finally yelled about to throw the rock into the well.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome commanded, the beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed and slammed him into the ground with the bolder using him as a bouncy castle while Milo just laughed at his predicament and the painful twitching he did.

"See ya Kagome!" Milo yelled so she would be able to hear.

"Bye! I'll be back in three days! Make sure Inuyasha behaves himself!" And with that she was gone.

"Need help Inuyasha?" Milo asked gracefully jumping down from her branch. Inuyasha just groaned and Milo skilfully kicked the rock off of his back and helped him up to which he fell down again. "Have you injured your back?" Milo asked to which Inuyasha responded with a growl. "I take it that means yes."

Milo picked him up and dragged him off to Kaede's, Kagome told her that she was good with medicines maybe she could help Inuyasha. It only took a few minutes as Milo was incredibly fast. "Kaede!" Milo yelled placing the broken Inuyasha on the floor.

"Yes child?" Kaede answered stepping into the living area, she was a little shocked to see a demon standing there.

"Inuyasha's fallen and he can't get up." Milo told bluntly pointing to the groaning hanyou.

"And you child are?" Kaede asked.

"I'm NekitaKariba but everyone calls me Milo, I'm a half demon like Inuyasha." Milo informed shaking the old Miko's hand politely with her clawed one careful not to accidentally scrape her.

"So Inuyasha ye have hurt your back?" Kaede asked already knowing that it was yes.

"Yes he did, Kagome sat him while he was holding a boulder and it landed on his back." Milo answered for him. "I can help with a medicine if you like."

"Yes child that would be helpful to these old bones." Kaede answered and they walked off together to find some herbs. When they came back Kaede went straight to work on making something for Inuyasha's back while Milo assisted the both of them.

After a while Inuyasha got bored off lying around and attempted to get up, his back didn't agree with that and painfully snapped causing him to groan. "Stop lazing about and get off ye duff and seek out some information on the sacred jewel." Kaede advised while making the remedy with a moater and pestle.

"And if ye hadn't noticed my back is out of commission from all those sit commands!" Inuyasha patronised. _'Oh you just wait until you come back Kagome your gonna pay for this!'_ "Arh!" Inuyasha whimpered, in his stupidity he tried getting up again.

"Inuyasha! Your back isn't going to get any better by moving it!" Milo stated rubbing his sore muscles through the thick fabric of his haori. Unbeknown to them in Kagome's modern time an evil had just been unleashed.

Back in Kagome's time.

Kagome was sat at her desk studying, he mother and grandpa were at the hospital as a strange fire had started in the old store house on the shrine grounds. "Hey sis, have you got any room for Buyo and me to sleep in here?" Sota, Kagome's little brother asked sleepily.

"No chance, you can sleep in your own room, besides I'm going to be up all night studying for an exam tomorrow." Kagome answered taking out another text book.

"Please sis!" Sota begged.

"Don't be such a scaredy cat! The only thing you should be worried about is the dust bunnies under your bed!" Kagome remarked.

Letting his head droop Sota spoke again. "Grandpa was scared, he plastered his face in all those written spells. Something creepy happened in there sis I just know it!"

Kagome had a flashback to when she was in the hospital with her mother, her grandfather was mumbling in his sleep. _'Beware of the ancient Noh mask.'_

Just then Kagome's bedroom window began to shake making Sota go bug eyed with fright. _'Something's wrong, we've never had this sort of trouble at the shrine before so why now? Why after all these generations?'_ Kagome asked herself, she noticed the jewel shards on her table glisten and realized it was the jewel shards making everything go wack. Outside sirens could be heard.

The Noh mask drove a fire engine into Kagome's window, a bit over-dramatically if you ask me. Kagome grabbed Sota and made him duck on the ground. When Kagome turned around she saw the Noh mask reaching for the jewel shards. "I must have the shards of the Shikon jewel!" It raged slowly reaching for the glass container with its already disintegrating flesh.

Kagome quickly grabbed the jewel shards cutting her hand in the process on the cut glass littering her floor. "Give me the pieces of the Shikon jewel!" It raged again.

"Come on Sota, this is no time to zone out on me!" Kagome rushed out practically hurling her little brother down the stairs. "I have to call Inuyasha! He's the only one who can help us!" She, Sota and Buyo the cat were legging it to the well house.

"Kagome look at your fingers! You fingers are bleeding!" Sota pointed out in a panic.

"Forget it I cut myself on the glass that's all!" Kagome reminded her still bug eyed little brother.

The Noh mask pounced on the ground successfully separating Kagome and her brother. _'The mask has a jewel fragment in its forehead so that's why it's after these shards! I have to get Sota away from here and out of danger.'_ "Sota run to the hidden well and get Inuyasha tell him there are more jewel shards here, that should be enough to get him to cross over and help us!" Kagome instructed.

Back with Inuyasha.

"There all done!" Milo happily exclaimed as she finished putting the medicine on Inuyasha's back as he refused for Kaede to do it as her wrinkly old hands creeped him out to no end.

"'Bout time!" Inuyasha complained sitting up.

"Yep he's back to normal alright." Milo smiled.

Suddenly both hanyou's ears went up, "You hear that?" Milo asked Inuyasha.

"Yer, it's coming from the well." Inuyasha realized looking at Milo, both of their eyes widened and they took off.

"Kagome is going to be so mad at us!" Milo chanted.

Back in Kagome's time.

"I have to go in that spooky well!" Sota complained.

"You can handle it just get going!" Kagome told him running down the shines outdoor steps with the Noh mask following.

Sota ran into the well and jumped down the hole, he landed face first with an audible thump. "How come I'm still here?" Sota asked himself out loud. "What went wrong!?" Sota then whined while stuttering, Buyo as peacefully cleaning himself as Sota then attempted to dig his way through to the feudal era.

The well began to glow after Sota finished whining that he was the only one that could help his sister, out of the well formed Inuyasha and Milo. "It's you, its Inuyasha!" Sota recognised the neko beside him though he didn't. "Who are you?" Sota asked.

"Milo nice to meet ya, now where's your sister?" Milo asked, she could smell the blood in him and smelt almost identical to Kagome's so she just assumed they were related.

"Arh!" "I forgot!" Sota whinged about forget that his sister was still in trouble. "She's being chased by a Noh mask with jewel shards!"

"Hold on tight kid!" Inuyasha warned as the scooped Sota up and placed him on his back with Milo keeping up as the jumped from building to building trying to find the elusive Kagome.

"I guess I wasn't strong enough to pass through the well." Sota quietly whined.

"Lucky for you!" Milo spoke.

"Yer in our time there would have been plenty of monsters who would have just loved to have you for lunch." Inuyasha said scaring Sota, not that he noticed though.

"Do you guys know where to find my sister?" Sota asked clinging to Inuyasha's back.

"Sure we're not human remember, we can pick up scents from miles around." Inuyasha half boasted half reminded.

"Kagome cut her hand on some glass." Sota said hoping that would be helpful.

"You don't have to tell us that, we could smell the blood all the way back in the well." Milo informed joining Inuyasha on the top of a moving van.

"Fear not we'll rescue Kagome before she gets into any real trouble." Inuyasha promised.

_'This can't be the same guy Kagome was telling me about, sure his outfit is a bit out of date but Inuyasha's the only guy around here I think I can trust.'_ Sota summed up.

Meanwhile running around in a construction site was Kagome trying to escape the Noh mask. _'Inuyasha's not here yet! What's taking him so long!?'_ Kagome wondered while stopping for breath. As she looked over the edge the Noh mask jumped making Kagome gasp, as she tried to run it blocked her way.

"Give me the shards of the Shikon jewel!" It raged for the third time that day.

"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha roared taking a slice out of the masks rotting flesh.

"Raging Blaze!" Milo roared setting alight the other half of the flesh that was still attached to the Noh mask.

"Inuyasha! Milo? How'd you get here?" Kagome asked, the only people she knew who could get through the well was her and Inuyasha, Milo just shrugged for an answer.

"Are you alright?" Sota quickly asked his sister after getting off of Inuyasha's back.

"Sure I'm fine." Kagome answered.

"Oh sis!" Sota began to cry while hugging Kagome's legs.

"Hey what's with all the tears I thought you said you weren't afraid?" Inuyasha pointed out.

"It's ok, Inuyasha and Milo can destroy that monster for us and it will all be over." Kagome reassured.

Inuyasha huk hummed and spoke while crossing his arms. "Before we get on with our little rescue mission this might be an appropriate time for an apology here wouldn't you say."

"Apology, for what?" Kagome innocently asked.

"FOR WHAT!? For shouting all those incantations and putting my back out! That's what!" Inuyasha yelled while Milo just giggled at the fond memory.

"Oh that, now it's coming back to me. Ok, I'm very sorry, there you satisfied now?" Kagome said while waving him away.

Inuyasha turned around in insult and began mumbling to himself. "She makes it sound like she apologizing for stepping on my foot!"

"Sorry to break this up but there is still an Ancient mask trying to take the jewel shards and wreaking havoc in the process so if you don't mind arguing later." Milo suggested.

"Who dares to attack me?" The mask asked while literally pulling himself together.

"Aim for the mask the shard is in the forehead." Kagome informed both hanyou's.

"I am the flesh eating mask centuries ago..." The mask started with its life story.

"Yer yer, shut the hell up." Milo told the thing piecing her claws into the forehead area of the masks face, she moved so quick no one even registered she had gone until she spoke, including the mask as he didn't even have time to prepare himself for the attack. Bringing her claws back out of the now splitting mask Milo brought the jewel shard with her and quickly grasped it in her hand.

Kagome, Sota and Inuyasha stood there stunned, they didn't know she take something out that fast. "Here ya go Kagome." Milo said handing over the jewel. With that the night ended as the sun began to rise. "Hey Kagome didn't you mention something about a test?" Milo reminded the teen.

"Arh! I haven't studied!" Kagome screamed running off.

"Hey where ya going?" Inuyasha asked.

"See ya later guys, oh and Sota don't forget to pick up those jewel shards and bring them home with you. Inuyasha, Milo I'm going to be super mad at you two if your still here after I get home from school!" Kagome spoke her voice slowly fading at she got further away.

Pulling the arm of Milo and the sleeve of Inuyasha they both looked down at the small boy. "I've got new heroes, bet ya can't guess who they are!" Sota stroked their egos while they both just rolled their eyes.

Kagome ran down the street in the school uniform mumbling algebra equations. "Arh! I'll never remember this in time!"


	5. Chapter 5: The New Moon

**Chapter 5: The New Moon.**

"Oh look a fish!" Both Milo and Kagome excitedly exclaimed, they were travailing upstream in a small canal boat with Inuyasha sitting cross-legged at the front.

"Would you mind focusing a little, were not here to look at the scenery." Inuyasha pointed out turning his head round.

"Aye Aye Captain." Both girls joked.

"Shippo you call yourself a demon, you're not supposed to get seasick!" Inuyasha again pointed out to currently keeling over kitsune.

"I'm trying." Shippo responded sounding as bad as he looked.

"This is pathetic were not gonna find any shards unless you three snap to it." Inuyasha insulted he looked over at Milo who had a live fish caught in her teeth and it was still flapping around giving her head a wild nodding motion.

As Inuyasha turned he hummed inquisitively. "What is it?" Kagome asked, Milo would have asked to but she was still devouring the fish.

"Spider webs." Inuyasha answered.

"Those are spider webs, are you sure?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stood up making the boat rock a little with the motion and cut away the web with his claws, some of it stuck to his haori.

"Master Inuyasha what matter of webs are they?" Myoga asked.

"Hey a talking flea!" Milo pointed out, she had finished her fish and had never seen Myoga before.

"Nothing we should be concerned about." Inuyasha answered Myoga's question.

"Hey up there!" Kagome pointed up to where a woman was yelling.

"Stay away from me!" The girl ordered, she slipped backwards and was heading for the water.

Inuyasha jumped and caught the girl before she landed in the water, Milo however was looking at where she just fell. _'Spider heads, this is going to be bad.' _She instantly thought she knew what tonight meant for her and Inuyasha.

"Good catch Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled snapping her fingers.

"Looks like some type of demon." Inuyasha commented, he too looked up at the ledge to where the girl fell.

"My thanks you saved me from certain death." After she finished she gasped, she had spotted Inuyasha's ears he just looked at her dumbly. "Demon! Unhand me!" The girl ordered smacking Inuyasha upside the head, and if that wasn't funny enough both of them both fell in the water unceremoniously causing Milo to laugh.

"Think of this as preserved herbs for aliments." Kagome spoke after they managed to fish both the girl and Inuyasha out of the river, Kagome was tending to the cuts on the girl with her strange bottled herbs which she called spray on antiseptic whilst Milo was bending the water out of Inuyasha's clothes and hair as he smelt like wet dog.

"Do you mind me asking what was after you just now?" Kagome asked the girl over Inuyasha's grumbles about being wet.

"A demon known as a spider head, these mountains have been plagued by their evil presents since spring time, several villages have already been attacked. Spider heads trap humans in their webs, paralyze them and devour them alive. Their terrifying demons!" The girl answered.

"You can say that again." Kagome agreed. "Hey Inuyasha! We have to do something to help."

"Any sign of the sacred jewel fragments?" Inuyasha asked with his arms crossed.

"Not yet, and I didn't pick up anything from the spider head just now." Kagome replied placing a finger to her lip in thought.

"Then let's move out I wanna cross these mountains before nightfall." Inuyasha spoke standing up.

"I agree with Inuyasha, if there is no point in us staying then why should we?" Milo agreed then asked standing up as well.

"We can't just walk away there's a demon on the loose!" Kagome argued.

_'Oh trust you to be all heroic!'_ Milo gritted out in her mind, she wanted to help, really did just not tonight.

"Listen we don't go slaying demons every time some human comes running scared to us." Inuyasha backfired.

"No one suggesting you do." Kagome replied. _'What's gotten into those two, usually they'll at least want to check things out.'_

"I'm leaving, being obliged to demons does not sit we with me." The girl spoke with detest and stood up.

"Leaving with some measure of gratitude might sit better with us though." Shippo offered.

"Insolent beast!" The girl yelled making Shippo jerk backwards with her harsh tone. "Thank you for reminding me why I detest demons." She added, Milo saw that she reached for a vine and attempted to climb up it.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you." Milo sang, the girl took no notice and continued climbing. "You might _'Ompft.' _fall." The vine had snapped leaving the girl to plummet to the ground once again.

"How displaying some of that old fashioned shivery." Kagome suggested with her hands clasped together.

It ended up with Inuyasha having to carry the demon hating clumsy girl on his back, by the time they made it to her temple it was sunset which did not sit well with the two hanyou's.

_'Damn it, my demon powers are already going haywire, my nose can't smell a thing!'_ Milo thought distastefully while rubbing her nose with her claws, much like a cat would clean its face.

"Hey, look the temple, see that wasn't so bad was it." Kagome posed a rhetorical question, judging by the look on the girl and Inuyasha's face that was a definite yes.

"You have returned, are you injured Muzuna?" A old monk asked stepping out of the temple.

"Master!" Mazuna cried slapping Inuyasha again making him let go, she ran to the old monk and bowed before him.

"I feared that a spider head may have attacked you." The monk sounded worried and came closer to soothingly rub Mazuna's back.

"It spied me while I tended to the gravesites, I had no choice but to rely on these demons to bring me home." Mazuna spoke while rubbing her ankle.

_'Pah, she says demon's like it's an insult.'_ Milo thought grumpier than usual.

"I'm sorry master." Mazuna continued her head lower than before.

"All demons are not created equal you know!" Shippo pointed out.

"I don't suppose they are." The monk replied his eyes wider than before.

"Oh man, don't worry were leaving anyway." Inuyasha droned out, he really wanted to leave.

"Wait friends you must stay the night here with us at the temple." The monk offered.

"No master." Mazuna objected.

"Go, prepare a meal for your kind guests." The monk instructed kindly.

"Yes." Mazuna agreed sadly.

"I beg you to forgive Mazuna for her rudeness, her parents were killed by a spider head and she has harboured an understandable fear of demons since the incident. I have attempted to quell her fears, but, to no avail." The monk informed once Mazuna had gone.

After much talking on the monk and Kagome's part, much to the annoyance of everyone else the group they decided to stay at the Temple for the night. "Ah." Shippo contently sighed. "Maybe we should stay a few more days and get to know Mazuna better."

"Funny how a few bowls of rise can change your tune about someone." Kagome piped up.

"I liked her from the start I merely thought she was lacking in manners." Shippo replied.

"Milo what's up with you, you've been strangely quiet all night." Kagome observed while cocking her head to one side.

"It's nothing, a bit of homesickness I think." Milo quickly covered up.

Inuyasha was staring out of the open door of the temple room they were currently in, silently thinking. _'It's getting late.'_

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome spoke trying to get the hanyou's attention, she got it as he turned his head to the side to look at her. "Why the long face?"

"It's nothing." Inuyasha responded going back to staring out of the window.

Kagome crept up on him and stuck her face close to his. "What? You have a problem?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wait a second, I know what's going on here." Kagome spoke, Inuyasha looked worried and so did Milo wondering if she had truly figured out what was actually wrong with them. "You're afraid of spiders!"

Shippo transformed into an un-scary looking spider and started to pick on Inuyasha. "Who's afraid of the big bad spiders?" This caused him to be roughly slammed to the floor by a clawed hand of Inuyasha's.

"You deserved that Shippo." Milo spoke while learning against one of the four walls, one of her claws dangerously close to the halberd that she was given by the Nekita's just before she left.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kagome said staring at Shippo's pancake like form.

"I am not afraid of spiders!" Inuyasha corrected gritting his fangs together.

"Now where are you going!?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha walked outside.

"To get some fresh air, I'm sleeping outside tonight." Inuyasha replied as he turned his head back outside Inuyasha cursed._ 'Damn, were surrounded how could I have missed their scent!'_

Hoards of spider heads had surrounded the temple, soon as they had noticed that they had been spotted they pounced. Milo quickly got up and held a firm grip on her halberd and rushed outside to Inuyasha's side.

"Ah! Spider heads!" Kagome nearly screamed.

"Look out their behind us to." Shippo yelled hopping onto Kagome's shoulder.

"There numbers are great but they are not a formidable enemy, up for some after dinner exercise Master?" Myoga asked from on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Oh yer, so much of the old priests sutra's." Inuyasha mocked, taking out Tessaiga.

"Arh!" Both Milo and Inuyasha vocalized, Tessaiga wasn't doing much damage in its old rusty form but Milo's halberd had taken out three spider heads already.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled worriedly.

"Make a break for it!" Inuyasha commanded.

"We'll be right behind you!" Milo promised.

_'Why are those two acting so strange today, why isn't the Tessaiga transforming and why isn't Milo using her elemental attacks? Surly fire would be better at getting rid of a few of the spiders!'_ Kagome asked herself.

"Arh!" Both Inuyasha and Milo complained, the spider heads had just covered them with a dose of their sticky webs.

"Fox fire!" Shippo attacked and managed to make some of the spider heads run away as spiders are afraid of fire.

Pulling both of Milo and Inuyasha out of the webs they made a break for it and managed to get quite far away from the temple. "We should be safe here." Kagome told everyone while Inuyasha and Milo caught their breaths by leaning on their weapons.

"Damn it." Inuyasha whispered but loud enough for everyone to here.

"What's with you your acting stranger than normal." Kagome pointed out trying to remove the webbing.

"Leave me alone!" Inuyasha demanded jerking out of Kagome's reach.

"What has gotten into you?" Kagome asked sounding quite hurt.

"Inuyasha stop being an ass. She was going out find out anyway." Milo told him removing the webbing to revel a head of ... blond hair what the...

Inuyasha then let Kagome remove the webbing and his hair had changed also, it was midnight onyx, the same shade as Kagome's hair. "Forget about me for now, you should be more worried about yourselves." Inuyasha advised.

"Your hair has changed." Kagome pointed out looking at both now humans. Looking at Inuyasha, his claws, fangs, cute ears, hair and eyes had all either changed or gone completely. Same with Milo, her hair, ears, claws, fangs and tail had gone or changed, her eyes stayed the same apart from the cat like slits has been replaced with a normal human pupil.

"You think you can rely on our strength to save you this time you'd better think again." Inuyasha moved so he could sit with his back to a tree, something he liked doing often.

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked.

"Inuyasha, Milo, is that you?" Kagome dumbly asked.

"No were talking puppets, yes it's him and yes it's me." Milo spoke sitting next to Inuyasha.

Shippo decided to confirm that and jumped on Inuyasha's head much to his current annoyance. "His dog ears are gone!" Shippo announced.

"You're not half demons anymore your humans!" Kagome realized.

"You're lucky my fangs and claws are gone." Inuyasha told Shippo slamming him on the ground again.

"Ok how about telling us what's going on!" Kagome demanded.

"That's simple, every half demon has a period of time where his or her demon powers are dormant or in others words not working and they become human. For me and Inuyasha it is on the night of the new moon. When there is no moon in the sky at night Inuyasha and I are human." Milo answered the factual bit.

"I don't really follow you." Kagome spoke.

"From time to time, half demons are rendered no more powerful than you Kagome or any other mortal for that fact, so at the moment we have carnivorous demon after us wanting to eat us and were basically helpless. For us the time is the first night of the new cycle, when the moon is dark." Milo tried again.

"Ok, now I get it you mean at the start of each month when the moon is invisible, a night just like tonight." Kagome understood.

"Precisely." Myoga joined in, he was going to explain that but Milo beat him too it. "Why!? Why Master did you not inform us that you and your friend's time of vulnerability was impeding!?" Myoga hurriedly asked jumping wilding on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Because if we had you would have left a long time ago." Inuyasha told the flee, sweat dropped off of Myoga telling everyone that Inuyasha was right.

"Have you not a whit of trust in me?" Myoga asked.

"Yer I trust you to run away when there's trouble!" Inuyasha accused pointing a finger at the flee.

"Then what, you can't rely on me either? If you would have told me you would be losing your powers I never would have insisted that we stay in the temple with Mazuna! So much for being able to lean on your close friends." Kagome was talking more to Inuyasha at this point so carefully and skilfully Milo crept away to the side to stay out of the cross fire.

"I don't trust anybody got it!" Inuyasha fired right back letting a gasp of hurt escape Kagome's throat. "Hn, it has nothing to do with you it's just the way I've lived until now. It's the only way I know how to protect myself."

"Inuyasha I hear what you're saying, I just wish you'd open up to me more, as your friend." Kagome started to cry by which time Milo had made it successfully next to Shippo.

"You're in for it now Yasha." Milo taunted.

"No wait I'm the one that's supposed to be down." Inuyasha spoke more softly than he did before.

"If it weren't for your pride we wouldn't be in this boat. Your gonna pay for this big time pal! Grab a brain would ya, you doh head!" Kagome insulted while still in tears but still effectively managing to make Inuyasha back up against the tree.

"You're the doh head!" Inuyasha countered.

"You could have said no to staying at the temple!" Kagome shot back.

"This is pure entertainment!" Milo said to herself grinning gleefully.

As the bushes began to shake Shippo freaked out and ran behind Milo who was the closest to him and Inuyasha and Kagome stopped arguing, out came Mazuna.

"Somebody save me!" Shippo whined.

"Mazuna!" Kagome spoke almost disbelievingly.

"I knew that." Shippo tried to cover up his mistake.

"You made it out of there! Quite impressive for a clumsy human I must admit." Milo said somewhere in between a complement and an insult.

"Please you must return and aid the priest." Mazuna asked while in a begging sort of position.

"What!?" Kagome spoke her voice going up by a few decibels. "You want us to go back!"

"Your demons are strong, I'm certain they can assist us." Mazuna lifted her head.

"Now what were you saying about not being obliged to demons, get the priest to write up some more of those sutra's." Inuyasha's way of saying no.

"Your appearances have altered has your hair not changed?" Mazuna asked taking a closer look.

"It's not easy being human." Milo sang with her arms crossed.

"Arh!" Kagome squeaked.

"Arh! What is it now?" Shippo asked jumping at Kagome's noise.

"My bag. I forgot it!" Kagome replied.

"So get another one." Inuyasha suggested.

"Thing is, the jewel shards are inside." Kagome shyly told everyone pressing her fingers together like a child who knew they were in trouble.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ow!" Milo complained checking her eardrum to make sure it hadn't burst.

"Er, I'll make it up to you." Kagome shyly spoke again.

"Take this." Inuyasha said thrusting Tessaiga towards Kagome making her squeak. "You, Mazuna and Milo stay here and don't even think about moving! The Tessaiga won't transform for me tonight but I'll be able to take out a few spider heads on my own strength."

"You sure about this?" Kagome asked taking Inuyasha's precious sword.

"It's time to go back to the temple Shippo, let's move." Inuyasha spoke heroically.

"Erm, why do you need me?" Shippo asked obviously not wanting to go. "I am strong enough to handle this. I have got to be strong" Shippo spoke while growling, he was being carried off by Inuyasha dragging him by his fluffy fox tail.

After Inuyasha was out of human earshot Milo stood up and dusted herself off making the other girls look at her funnily. "Didn't Inuyasha say stay here." Kagome reminded.

"So. Since when do we let the boys have all the fun?" Milo wittily responded. Mazuna and Kagome both looked at each other silently agreeing that Milo was right. "Let's go then."

Back at the temple.

"Hehehehe." A dark figure in the shadows laughed rummaging through Kagome's bag. A plank of wood was hurled at him making it snap when it came into contact with him and it also smashed the jewel fragments bottle.

"Hands off!" Another plank of wood was hurled stopping the figures hand travelling any closer to the jewel. "So you were planning this right from the start." The black haired Inuyasha spoke making the priests attention focus on him.

"Hmhmhmhm, I could hardly contain myself, when I saw you, the half demon rumoured to possess jewel shards." The priest/spider head spoke letting his demon form come through his human disguise.

Shippo was on the floor picking up the scattered jewel shards, that was until the spider head spotted him and tried to eat him. Shippo jumped out of the way before he could be eaten however it was also before he could pick up all of the jewel shards, the spider head vacuumed the remaining jewel shards into his mouth.

"The jewel shards, he swallowed some of them!" Shippo pointed out the obvious.

The spider heads wrinkly arm came forward and grabbed Inuyasha by the neck. "What an unfortunate mishap that your demon powers have deserted you."

"I may not have my usual powers, but I'll still crush you!" Inuyasha vowed as he easily broke free of the spiders grip and launched himself forward. The spider head opened its mouth and released its paralyzing web making Inuyasha travail the opposite way from whence he came.

"Fox fire!" Shippo tried to help, this however only served to give him a swift slap.

"Finally this charade as a pitiful human has ended!" The spider spoke, he transformed himself into a kind of cage shape while Inuyasha was chocking on the bonds of webbing around his neck. Shippo was cowering on the floor trying to avoid the spiders rage, after fully transforming the spiders head latched itself on Inuyasha's shoulder and bit him, injecting deadly poison into his weak human body and all Inuyasha could do was groan in pain.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled worriedly for his friend.

"Now tell me where you have hidden the remaining shards of the Shikon jewel!" The spider demanded of Shippo after letting his fangs retract from Inuyasha flesh.

"Um O-over there!" Shippo lied and weakly pointed to his left.

"I believe you possess them." The spider remembered.

"Master!" A gasp was heard at the door way in a familiar voice. There was Mazuna looking shocked at her former master, Kagome looking worriedly at Inuyasha's limp body and Milo was just stood there her halberd playfully swinging in her hand. "I-I don't understand!"

"It's simple really." Milo spoke.

"He was deceiving you." Kagome finished tightly holding on to Tessaiga.

"Kagome, Inuyasha has been poisoned!" Shippo informed.

"Hold on I'm coming!" Kagome stated as Inuyasha limply fell and hung to one side, fully conscious and unable to do anything. As Kagome went to move forward the spider head tried to stop her by dousing her with his web, out of natural instinct Kagome held her hands out in front of her and Tessaiga protected her.

"You are so gonna pay for trying to hurt Kagome!" Milo vowed taking out one of the spider demons many thick legs with one skilful swipe of her halberd.

"Hehehe I have injected a large amount of poison in him, his innards will already be beginning to liquefy." The spider head laughed.

"Master how can you do this?" Mazuna asked herself quietly.

By now Kagome was climbing up the spiders legs trying to get to Inuyasha and Milo was carrying Shippo. "Kagome, save yourself." Inuyasha rasped out.

"No chance!" Kagome told him.

"I'm serious, it's too late for me!" Inuyasha tried to tell her again.

"I'm not leaving here without you! No way." Kagome launched herself off of the legs towards Inuyasha, that when he noticed she was crying, why was she crying? As the Tessaiga hit the webbing it sizzled and disintegrated making the two humans plop to the floor. Inuyasha landed on his back which probably wasn't a good thing since he had poison still in him and Kagome landed on top.

"We gotta get out of here!" Kagome realized.

"There's got to be another way!" Shippo hoped, he looked outside as he said this and sure enough lesser spider heads had the place surrounded.

"There is a small room at the end of the hall, quickly!" Mazuna told everyone helping to drag Inuyasha.

"You cannot flee!" The spider head priest told everyone.

"I beg to differ!" Milo backfired slashing into his stomach to hopefully get some of the jewels, that didn't work but it did slow him down enough for the rest of them to get Inuyasha and themselves in the small room and enough time for Milo to hop in herself.

"Kagome lay Inuyasha down and make sure he doesn't move! And give me the Tessaiga!" Milo ordered, Kagome quickly handed her the Tessaiga which she them thrust into the door. "Myoga try sucking out some of the poison and Shippo keep quiet and Mazuna I know this is very difficult for you but, stay still and don't do anything stupid!"

Myoga got straight to work sucking out the poison in a few seconds most of it was gone, Inuyasha would have to fight off the rest on his own. The door glowed an ethereal blue as the spider head tried to get in, on the other side of the door you could hear him cursing. "Arh you wretch's!"

"Ok, we should be safe for now." Milo spoke while panting.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked concerned.

"Don't take notice of me its Inuyasha who needs your help now." Milo reminded taking attention off of her.

"Huh, he's freezing!" Kagome looked and sounded worried. "Inuyasha you have to stay with us." This time she spoke more quietly whispering little encouragements to the otherwise unconscious Inuyasha. Milo got up and grabbed a dusty blanket, battering most of the dust out of it she handed it to Kagome who helped her place it over Inuyasha.

"This all happened because I suggested we stay here at the temple." Kagome started to blame herself.

"You mustn't but all the blame on yourself!" Mazuna objected.

"But it is my fault!" Kagome whined.

"Hey he's coming too!" Milo pointed out as Inuyasha's eyelids fluttered.

"Arh." Inuyasha moaned in his sleep. He was sweating and I mean a lot, his breathing was in heavy ragged breaths showing he was struggling.

"I wish I could help more Kagome but I need my sleep, can you look after Inuyasha?" Milo asked sleepily.

"Sure." Kagome replied never taking her eyes off of Inuyasha.

Milo smiled. _'She really does love him, doesn't she.' _Milo then curled up like a cat went to sleep which was odd for everyone else to see as she was still human at this point, Shippo curled up to Milo who gently put her arm over him to protect him much like a mother would and the two quickly fell asleep. Myoga was already so far into dreamland not even telling him there was a chance of danger nearby would get him to move and Mazuna had nodded off not too long ago sitting against a wall. The only person still awake was Kagome.

_'He's dripping in sweat!' _Kagome realized and took out a pink handkerchief, she placed it delicately to his forehead and ever so slightly moved it to brush away the sweat droplets. Inuyasha stirred with the slight movement and slowly opened his eyes and gazed into the lovely angelic face of Kagome.

"Sorry." Kagome whispered as everyone was still asleep. "I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No. Kagome." Inuyasha uttered her name.

"What is it?" Kagome asked edging closer.

"Tell me something, why were you crying?" Inuyasha asked hoarsely not facing Kagome directly.

"Back in the other room?" Kagome checked, her eyes widening at the fact he noticed. "Because I thought I was going to lose you, I thought you were gonna die."

"You shed tears for me. Cried for me. Kagome if it's not too much trouble, may I lie on your lap?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome jerked a little at the shock of that and nodded her head and shifted them both so Inuyasha was comfortable. Quite a while later the two were still awake, Inuyasha had his eyes closed and Kagome couldn't tear her eyes away from how peaceful he looked as the morning sun rose.

"How do you feel? A little better than before?" Kagome asked in whisper.

"Yes." Inuyasha answered softly. "Hey Kagome you smell kinda nice."

"Ok that's it! You made a point before that you could stand my scent!" Kagome reminded him.

"I did, but I was lying." Inuyasha spoke again.

_'Maybe this poison really has gone to his head, and yet all this talk has my heart pounding.' _Kagome was quite confused but a happy confused, she slowly lent down and kissed Inuyasha's soft lips. After a while Inuyasha still hadn't done anything, as Kagome pulled away she found out why. _'He's asleep!'_ But she continued to smile, she couldn't be mad with him he just looked to peaceful to be mad at.

"What?" Kagome spoke at a normal volume as the walls began to shake.

"Ah!" Shippo was spooked but Milo kept a comforting hold on him while her other arm reached for her halberd. "What's happening?"

"The priest must be in pursuit again!" Milo realized, the more the shaking went on the less of a grip the Tessaiga had a hold on the wall.

"Get the Master out of here!" Myoga commanded frantically jumping around.

"We'll have to carry him, he's unconscious!" Kagome informed everyone, Milo helped Kagome by giving Mazuna her halberd to hold and placing Shippo on her back where he hid in her long locks.

"ARH!" The spider kept yelling, eventually the temple collapsed but luckily the pack remained unharmed, the spiders extending hand came through the old dust and debris that was flying everywhere and found Shippo.

"Shippo!" Both Kagome and Milo yelled.

"I must obtain that remaining jewel fragments!" The spider raged vigorously shaking Shippo. Milo snatched her halberd back in case the sun didn't come up before she had to fight again. The jewel shards went flying and after they did so did Shippo who was caught by Kagome. The demon devoured the remaining jewel shards and laughed manically.

Mazuna looked down and spotted Inuyasha's Tessaiga, grabbing it she faced the spider head. "How dare you impersonate the body of my dear master!"

"There never was any priest here, it was all a trap to lure the half demon and his jewels to me!" The spider replied.

"You, you slaughtered my parents and all the other villagers!" Mazuna realized going weak at the knee.

"Hahahaha, you served me well gullible fool!" The spider spoke again with insult.

"Treacherous beast!" Mazuna insulted taking a smash at one of the legs with no effect.

The demon picked her up with one now green but still wrinkly old hand. "Your fears of the spider heads are now over once I've consumed you, you will become part of me."

"Forgive me father." Mazuna whispered to herself, as if accepting her fate she dropped the Tessaiga. "I should have never trusted this monster."

With a grunt Inuyasha caught Tessaiga leaving everyone to think. _'When in the hell did he get up?'_ At least Milo thought that anyway.

"You're pretty determined, for a human that is." Inuyasha spoke without any hassle, seems he beat the poison.

"You're alive." Mazuna spoke disbelievingly.

"Inuyasha!" Both Kagome and Milo uttered his name happily.

Laughing the spider head released Mazuna and grabbed Inuyasha instead. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted worriedly, Milo just smiled.

"Look the sun is rising!" Shippo pointed out looking over the distant hills.

"You're a fine human specimen!" The spider complemented.

"Don't be so sure about that." Inuyasha contradicted and began to pulsate. Down below Milo was doing the same and smirking all the while. Both their eyes glowed demonic red the more they pulsated and the more the sun rose.

"You are beginning to transform but I shall devour you beforehand!" The spider boasted going in for the kill.

"If there's one thing I can't stand it's an arrogant spider that doesn't know when to keep its hands off!" Inuyasha's sharp claws hacked at the offensive hands holding him, shredding them to pieces.

"The moonless night as come to an end." Inuyasha remarked holding Tessaiga far above his head letting it finally transform. "And now so will you!"

"Arh, the swords regained its power!" The spider realized in horror.

"You got it spider head! Arh!" Inuyasha dramatically slashed his way through the fragile skin of the demon cutting it up into helpless pieces. The force of Tessiaga was so strong at the whole area lit up in royal gold, destroying the temple and all the spider heads close enough to the area.

When the light died down the shard fell and landed on the exposed wooden floor of the ruined temple in a lump not shards. "Hey the shards fused together inside the demons body!" Kagome pointed out kneeling beside it.

"Is that all we have to far I thought we had a lot more than that!" Inuyasha complained.

"Hey it's a start!" Milo stated walking over, back to her usual hanyou form.

A while later they were back on the boat dropping Mazuna off. "This is far enough the village is close by."

"Ok take care of yourself." Kagome spoke.

"Oh and Inuyasha, Milo, I appreciate your help, I'll try to remember that not all demons are bad." Mazuna pouted, seems she didn't like being proven wrong or admitting it.

"Don't kid yourself Mazuna all demons are bad it's that simple!" Inuyasha corrected while floating away.

"I won't forget you guys, you'll always be in my prayers!" Mazuna yelled so everyone could hear.

"Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled, he turned away but still waved back.

After a while of sailing Inuyasha had gone back to sitting down at the front of the boat with his eyes closed, Shippo was throwing up over the side over the boat, Milo was looking over the other side lazily trying to catch a fish and Kagome was staring at Inuyasha's back.

_'He seems like his old self.' _Kagome thought back to when he had in his own sort of way complemented her and to when she kissed him. _'Did he actually say that or did I hear wrong and was only daydreaming? His body had transformed but what about his feelings for me? Should I ask him?'_

"Are you gonna keep staring at me coz its being to tick me off! If you got something to say then say it!" Inuyasha asked roughly, his fist raised like it was an insult for her to stare at him.

_'Then again maybe not.' _Kagome thought again a look of complete hopelessness mixed with annoyance on her face.

"Arh are we there yet? How about we stop over for a short rest?" Shippo weakly asked his eyes doing the anime spin to show just how out of it he was.

"Yer sure." Inuyasha agreed. "As soon as you get over your sea sickness!"

"Hey Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"What!?" Inuyasha asked annoyed, Shippo then threw up on him. "Arh!"


	6. Chapter 6: The perverted Monk, Miroku

**Chapter 6: The perverted Monk, Miroku.**

***Bang***

"Arh what was that!?" Shippo jerked awake in Milo's arms.

"Huh, nothin' Shippo go back to sleep, sleep good." Milo stared to mumble due to the fact that she was half cat and cats loved sleeping.

***Bang***

"Arh there it is again!" Shippo hid in Milo's hair while quivering.

"Okay that time I heard something, you stayin' here or are you coming with me?" Milo asked looking over her shoulder.

Audibly gulping Shippo answered. "I'm coming."

"Good." Milo replied smiling, she then took off into the village, it seemed everyone was out in a gathering near what looked like a gravesite, hopping over the ningen's heads Milo gracefully landed next to Keade. "Hey Keade what's goin' on?" Milo sleepily asked rubbing one eye with her paw.

"Child, this demon seeks to steal the remains of my departed sister!" Keade raved gesturing her head towards said demon.

"Oh... In English please." Milo unashamedly asked.

Keade rolled her eyes. "Bad demon." She tried.

"Oh why didn't you say so?" Milo rhetorically asked. "Here hold Shippo."

Keade took Shippo and sure enough a few mere seconds later the demon was dead with no serious injuries to anyone. "Keade." Milo spoke sleepily.

"What is it child?" Keade asked.

"Is it sleepy time now?" Milo asked causing the old miko to chuckle.

"Yes child." Keade answered.

"Keade you owe me a mackerel in the morning, come on Shippo." Shippo gladly jumped into Milo's arms as they walked back to the village hut to get some much needed rest from being woken up.

_'May ye rest in peace Kikyo.'_ Keade prayed.

---

"You took ages! How long does time travailing take?" Milo asked gratefully tucking into her mackerel that Keade had remembered to cook.

"Keh, it's not my fault this wench has to pack everything she owns into that heavy backpack!" Inuyasha grunted plopping down next to Milo.

"Inuyasha! We need food which is what most of this is! But I guess if you don't want ramen tonight that's fine." Kagome huffed turning her back on him.

Inuyasha bolted up and began pleading with Kagome not to dump the ever so loved ramen, "He'll never learn will he." Shippo stated. "You never know." Milo replied letting the kit sit on her lap.

Deciding it would be best not to inform Inuyasha of his dead girlfriends almost revival Milo for once kept her mouth shut. "Hey... Hey! ... HEY!" Milo finally yelled at the bickering two, Inuyasha and Kagome stopped at looked at the hanyou. "How about we do something useful and look for jewel shards."

They both huffed knowing that she was right but they were still annoyed with each other.

As they set off the sweet musical melody of the birds seemed to calm everyone in the pack, Inuyasha was walking at a humans pace which for him was slow, Kagome was pedalling along on her strange contraption but everyone had to admit it did look fun to ride, Shippo was dozing in Milo's arms while she took in the wondrous scents around her.

"Ah, feels so good!" Milo arched her back slightly to welcome the sunlight.

"I agree, today truly is peaceful." Kagome agreed looking over at her companion.

"For once." Milo added peaking through her long lashes. "I don't expect it to stay this way for long, so I'm going to enjoy it while I can."

"You are the only girl that ever makes sense when she talks." Inuyasha, what Milo thought was complemented.

Milo just chucked and continued to lackadaisically walk next to the fellow hanyou.

Soon it was night time and Milo had sniffed out a hot spring, she tried to reason with Inuyasha to let the two of them bathe to which led to him being sat a few times and reluctantly he agreed.

"Ah, now this is what I call a hot spring." Kagome sighed happily.

"I know what you mean, it's been so long since I had a good hot spring to play in." Milo agreed playfully splashing Kagome with a bit of water.

"Hey." Kagome playfully whined splashing a bit back.

Behind some of the rocks of the hot spring was a monk, Milo should have been to sniff him out but the soothing scent of the hot spring was clogging her nose. Not that she was complaining.

_'Girls!'_ The monk realized. _'One ware's the shard of the Shikon jewel! And it's huge!'_

"Don't you even think about peeking on us!" Kagome yelled to Inuyasha.

"Keh, don't flatter yourselves. I got no interest in lookin'." Inuyasha huffed, although it was taking much of his will power not to turn around and awe at a perfectly naked Kagome._ 'Arh I will not turn into a hentai!'_ Inuyasha's mind growled.

"Oh, is that so? Well fine then." Kagome swam off intent on ignoring the arrogant male.

"Kagome what do you mean by that? You're acting like you want Inuyasha to see you naked." Milo whispered low enough so said hanyou couldn't hear. Realizing the mistake in her words Kagome blushed ten different shades of red. Milo smirked at her reaction and spoke. "You like him don't you!"

"W-What!" Kagome nearly screamed. "No way! How could I like that insensitive jerk!" Crossing her arms defiantly over her large chest, while she peaked at gaze at Inuyasha.

"Oh how about because he's hot, has the most adorable doggy ears you've ever seen, can and will protect you from anything." Before Milo could continue Kagome had slapped her hand over her mouth muffling whatever she was going to say next.

"Shh." Kagome hissed.

Milo nodded and Kagome took her hand away. "Plus I saw you kiss him!" She blurted out, enjoying the priceless look that Kagome gave.

"H-how did you know about that? You were asleep!" Kagome retorted pointing her finger accusingly.

"How could I sleep when my best friend's life was on the line and at any given moment we could have been devoured by spider heads and I could do nothing to help in my human form." Milo shot back.

"Good point." Kagome agreed. "Please don't tell Inuyasha."

"Your secrets safe with me." Milo winked.

"Are you two done yet with playin' around in the water!?" Inuyasha asked obviously irritated.

"What's the matter you miss us already?" Milo tauntly asked back.

"Hell no!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Chill I was only kiddin'." Milo yelled back. "She'll be done soon!"

"What ya mean by she!" Inuyasha yelled a reply.

"I mean." Milo spoke getting out of water. "Kagome will be a little longer ok, so please wait."

"Keh."

"Thanks." Milo replied understanding the _'Keh'_, she wandered off to find her clothes.

Inuyasha lazily cracked one eye open and stared at Shippo who had begun to undress. "Hey why you gettin' undressed!?" Inuyasha asked.

"Give you one guess!" Shippo excitedly replied making a mad dash for the spring.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha yelled yanking the kitsune back by his tail.

"Whoops sorry you want to come?" Shippo asked innocently. "Wait, come to think of it how come you and Kagome spend so much time together and yet you never seem to bathe at the same time?" Inuyasha's face flushed as he realized what that would mean even if Shippo didn't. "Think of all the fun things you can do when theirs two of you!" Inuyasha cringed as he visualized all the sit commands he would get if he even tried to bathe with Kagome.

"Listen kid!" Inuyasha growled.

"Mom, Dad and I always took baths together and we had a really great time!" Shippo tried to convince him.

Growling Inuyasha spoke again. "Remind me to explain it to you when you're a bit bigger."

Getting right into Inuyasha's face Shippo spoke again. "I guess that means you haven't gotten very far with Kagome yet huh, I don't know what that means yet but since no one is willing to answer."

"I'll tell you why!" Inuyasha yelled pulling on the rather flexible cheeks of the young fox. "I'll tell you in fifty years when you're old enough to understand it!"

Milo had to keep herself from laughing at the packs antics. _'Judging by how much Inuyasha was blushing through that 'conversation' shall I put it, he defiantly likes Kagome back.'_

"ARH!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha took off like a bullet asking the same question over and over again while Milo just tagged along since she was now full dressed. "What is it, what's wrong!?"

"I'm fine ok, just leave me alone." Kagome replied slamming a very heavy looking rock onto Inuyasha's now probably throbbing head. _'Monkeys.'_ Milo recognized.

"You're a little violent when your mad aren't ya Kagome." Milo spoke while smiling. "Now your gonna have to kiss Inuyasha's head better." That smile turned into a smirk, knowing how dense Inuyasha was he wouldn't catch on quick.

Both of them blushed with Kagome defending that Inuyasha deserved it for intruding on her bathing, and Inuyasha yelling that a simple rock couldn't hurt him. "It's a joke, lighten up." Milo suggested.

In the bushes the monk had done the wise thing and left, _'So the one with the jewel is with a man, I hate having to resort to violence.'_

---

In the morning.

"Come on, can't you try to see the humour in it?" Kagome hopefully asked, wishing to get over the whole incident that was not at all helped by Milo. "I bonked you on the head you saw me naked where even."

"I SAW NOTHING!" Inuyasha quickly yelled.

"He did right?" Kagome asked Shippo who was currently riding in the bikes basket.

"I don't know I was looking somewhere else." Shippo innocently replied.

Atop the cliff the monk was speaking to demon. "So it's the fella in red you want me to attack right?" It asked.

"Exactly, while I make off with the girl." The Monk replied.

"I still don't get it why go to all this trouble when you could just use your powerful right hand and have the jewel in a matter of seconds?" The demon asked.

"Don't be a fool surly you know better than that." The monk replied.

Back down with Inuyasha's pack the argument wasn't going any better, Shippo was having to cover Kagome's mouth so she wouldn't utter a sit command and Milo was holding Inuyasha back as to not let him physically harm the girl.

"Huh." Milo's ears pricked up. "Move!"

A giant yellow ugly demon was rushing down the mountain heading straight for the pack. Inuyasha and Milo had been hit and where trying to summon enough strength to stop the huge thing.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled worriedly.

"What am I chopped liver!" Milo yelled back up, even at a time like this she still managed to make a joke.

"Arh!" Kagome yelled as she was dragged on to her bike by the very pervert that was spying on her last night in the springs, the monk. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Fear not young lady, you have no reason to doubt my intentions I am nothing more than a simple monk. A monk who desires jewel shards and has ended up with a young woman in the process." The monk spoke while riding off on Kagome's bike.

"What am I! A consolation prize!" Kagome yelled quite insulted.

Inuyasha was struggling to hold off the demon while Milo took a run up and pounded her fist in between its eyes. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled seeing her being kidnapped. _'Who's the guy? Where's he taking her to?'_

"Inuyasha." Milo called to get his attention which worked as his head spun round. "Go after her I got this." Inuyasha nodded and took off letting Milo deal with the demon. Twisting her head Milo gleefully smiled at the demon. "I've been wanting to crack my knuckles all day." Milo sang in a oh too happy voice.

"Arh don't hurt me I am but an innocent badger!" The demon transformed himself back to his normal quivering form.

"Hm, your friends are violent ones." The monk observed letting a strange power emit from his right hand, he sent Inuyasha head first into the cliff and Milo feet first.

"Get go of me!" Kagome demanded.

"Gladly." The monk agreed letting Kagome retch herself from his grasp. "After all I have what I came for." He held up Kagome's joined shards of the Shikon jewel and rode off.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled trying to help him up. "Are you ok?"

"That creep! Who the hell was that guy anyway!?" Inuyasha growled after successfully removing all of the gravel and dirt from his mouth.

"Well he did mention something about being a monk. But what was the deal with his right hand?" Kagome replied trying to help.

_'Yer, I've never seen such a strong storm come out of nowhere it was like the wind from his hand was pulling in everything in its path!'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Oh no!" Kagome eeped out.

"What?" Milo asked while ruffling Shippo's hair.

"That monk took off with my bike YA CREEP!" Kagome yelled the last part into thin air.

"Like that matters! You where being kidnapped! Don't you think that's more important! I can't turn my back on you people for a second!" Inuyasha scolded.

"You were worried about me." Kagome realized making the hanyou blush as he realized what he had said out loud. "Sorry." Kagome apologized for causing any emotional worry.

"Keh, its fine." Inuyasha turned away before Kagome saw his blush however in so doing he gave a full view to Milo who smirked at his reaction.

"Speaking of the monk I forgot to mention one little thing, he took more than the bike, he took the jewel to." Kagome told him preparing herself for his outburst. _'3...2...1.'_

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ow! Inuyasha my ears!" Milo whimpered clutching her fuzzy ears painfully. "How about if we ask this guy if he knows anything?" Milo turned round and faced the raccoon. "Now who was that man and why did he steal the shards?"

"I-I have n-no idea what you're talking about!" The raccoon replied.

Milo smiled wickedly. "I was hoping you'd say that."

1 hour later.

"P-Please stop! I BEG MERCY!" The raccoon screamed while squirming around on the floor.

"Then tell me where the monk went." Milo stated stopping her violent tickling of the demon.

"Ok." The raccoon agreed desperately not wanting to be tickle tortured again. "He most probably went to the next town up ahead, he usually stops for supplies and women."

"Eww that pervert!" Kagome voiced sounding disgusted.

"Thank you." Milo sweetly spoke patting the demons head nicely like she had never tortured him at all. "We going then, we could probably get to the village before lunch."

"What ya waitin' for then!" Inuyasha rhetorically asked.

Looking at each other, Shippo, Kagome and Milo agreed to follow Inuyasha to try and find this thieving monk.

---

Come on Inuyasha what's taking you?" Kagome asked irritated that this was taking so long.

"Get off my back, there are a lot of smells to sniff through alright!" Inuyasha replied sounding just as grumpy as Kagome did irritated.

"Hurry up! People are staring!" Kagome complained as blush of embarrassment sneaked its way onto her face.

"I'm with Kagome, they don't look very friendly." Shippo pointed out.

"Where did that miserable thief go!?" Inuyasha asked nobody in particular.

"What is he some manner of beast?" A random villager asked the person beside him.

"The beast, the cat and the young demon are bad enough but look at that strange girl. Is she also some manner of beast?" The man replied to his friend.

"Ah, who me!?" Kagome asked.

"See how it feels." Inuyasha spoke.

"Inuyasha baka, hurry put and sniff out his scent instead of flirting with your girlfriend." Milo advised.

"WHAT THE, SHE AIN'T MY GIRLFRIEND! AND I WASN'T FLIRTIN'!" Inuyasha yelled his earlier blush coming back with a vengeance.

"Whatever." Milo mumbled crossing her arms.

"Hey maybe he never even came through here." Kagome suggested as they obviously weren't getting anywhere.

"He was here alright! I can smell him!" Inuyasha argued.

"Even if he did pass through a thief wouldn't just be hanging around in a place like." Kagome stopped and gasped. "My bike!"

Looking up Kagome's strange contraption was parked outside of a shack contrasting greatly with the dim and dismal colours of the street. "Got ya!" Inuyasha announced slamming open one of the doors which lead to the monk who was currently being entertained by many pudgy faced women. "Busted bicycle thief!" Kagome added.

"I'm so glad you're here!" The monk announced running away from the two very ugly looking women that were latched onto his sides and stood in front of Kagome. "It's too good to be true, you're a real sight for sore eyes!" He walked taught past Inuyasha who had a indescribable look if shock on his face.

Cracking his claws once recovered from the shock Inuyasha acted. "I'll give you sore eyes!" Swiping at the monk he managed to jump out of the way.

"You again, I should have figured as much." The monk spoke after gaining a good safe distance from the very agitated hanyou.

"Yer you should have, funny that's just what I was thinking. But I guess not all of us blessed with good looks and brains. Don't suppose you'd be interested in handing over that jewel fragment you stole from us." Inuyasha replied mockingly.

"A gem such as this does not belong in the hands of demon." The monk stated.

"We'll see about that!" Inuyasha yelled lunching for the monk to which he dodged again. "Oh no ya don't!" Inuyasha yelled after the monk made a brake for it with Milo quickly catching up to Inuyasha.

"Come back and fight like a man!" Inuyasha ordered.

"I will not fight a senseless battle!" The monk yelled back.

"All a matter of opinion!" Inuyasha growled drawing Tessaiga.

Raising his staff the monk blocked Tessaiga's attack, _'He blocked the Tessaiga I knew it he was no ordinary mortal.'_

"You're no monk!" Inuyasha accused.

"Yes I am a monk, I go by the name Miroku and I seek to help the common man." Miroku replied.

Attacking again the monk Miroku blocked every strike, _'Curse him!'_ Inuyasha's mind growled.

Hiding in the crowd Milo had spotted a weak point in the monk, he left his back completely open, smirking Milo leapt up silently and swiftly kicked the monks back effectively knocking the wind out of him. "I'll take that." Milo spoke yanking the jewel from around his neck. "Kagome catch." Milo threw the jewel to Kagome who effortlessly caught it.

"Now Inuyasha leave the poor man alone, we got want we wanted." Milo tried pulling on the hanyou's arm.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha replied allowing Milo to pull him back over to Kagome.

"Wait!" Miroku yelled, stopping everyone in the pack turned to look at the monk. "Let me explain, I too am I in search of the sacred jewel, my purpose it to find and eliminate a demon, a terrible demon that goes by the name of Naraku."

"Naraku." Kagome copied.

_'I've heard that name before but where!? And why does his name strike my heart with pain?'_ Milo racked her brain.

"Yes and it was the same demon who left me with this cursed hole in my right hand." Miroku continued.

"What sort of demon is this thing?" Kagome asked.

"I know little of him except that he is very wicked and thought to devour people." Miroku answered.

"Yer go on." Kagome encouraged.

"According to father, my grandfather battled Naraku long ago in his youth, it was over fifty years ago and their battle ensued for several years and each time Naraku appeared before my grandfather he took on the form of a different human." Miroku carried on.

"He was a shape shifter." Kagome asked.

"They said that the last time, he appeared before my grandfather he took on the form of a beautiful women, my grandfather had great spiritual powers but unfortunately as fate would have it." Kagome cut in at this point. "Don't tell me, he was a lecher."

"Remarkable intuition, Naraku cursed my grandfather's right hand with his unholy demon powers and managed to escape, each year the hole in my hand becomes bigger and the wind ever more powerful, unless I can defeat Naraku, I myself will eventually be devoured by the hole." Miroku explained.

"So in other words you mean it would kill you!" Kagome asked shocked.

"Yes, and I am prepared to except that fate if such is truly my destiny, but in the mean time I must continue trying to stop Naraku. The sacred jewel of the four souls was recently shattered, knowing Naraku he is certain to attempt to gather the fragments in order to strengthen his own malicious power. I'm sure of it because Naraku once came close to getting the jewel fifty years ago in doing so he killed a priestess protecting it." Miroku informed and Inuyasha gasped.

_'Oh no.'_ Milo's head chanted while her ears flattened against her head.

"You say he killed a priestess!" Inuyasha asked hoping that this wasn't true.

"That's right." Miroku answered.

_'He must be the demon that disguised himself as me and tried to cut down Kikyo! It must be him!' _Inuyasha remembered from when he was wrongly accused for killing his beloved, he knew he didn't do it but thought that Kikyo had betrayed him for sealing him to a tree. Milo knew of this for once Kikyo had tried to kill her as she was ordered by a group of humans, once she learned however that Milo was not a threat and indeed best friends with Inuyasha she let her live.

"Miroku, you say this Naraku can take on all kinds of different forms right!? What about now?! What does he look like now!?" Inuyasha demanded to know while holding the monk up by his robe.

"Calm down, if I had that information I would have slain him long ago myself." Miroku informed.

_'Naraku laded a trap for Kikyo and me! He made us believe we deceived each other, the demon who killed Kikyo is still alive and is after the sacred jewel fragments! I will hunt down Kikyo's killer and avenge her death!'_ Inuyasha vowed while unconsciously growling.

Taking out her retrieved piece of the sacred jewel Kagome spoke. "If we keep searching for these jewel fragments we'll be sure to run into Naraku our self's sooner or later."

"Let's search for the jewel shards together." Kagome suggested.

"I got no problems with that, you?" Milo spoke while looking at Shippo who replied just the same. "No."

"Fine, we'll look together." Inuyasha agreed.

"Ah a splendid idea from a beautiful lady." Miroku complemented which earned him a glare and a growl off of Inuyasha. Taking her hands in his, freaking Kagome out a little, he spoke again. "Kagome does my troublesome fate bother you?"

"Kinda." Kagome nervously replied.

"Then do me this favour if you will. Kagome I would like for you to bear me a son." Miroku spoke.

Inuyasha turned around in anger while Kagome eeped and replied. "And why would I do that?"

"If something should ever happen to me I would wish that my son will carry on my legacy." Miroku spoke again pulling Kagome closer to him.

Forcefully ripping the two apart Inuyasha stood protectively in front of Kagome. "Don't you ever touch Kagome again! Or the only family legacy you'll be passin' on will be the monk without hands!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome couldn't help but feel a little lightened by Inuyasha's protectiveness, surly that meant that he cared, right.

"Oh, I beg your pardon I thought of you as no more as her companion but apparently you are in love Kagome." Miroku quickly figured out.

"Monk you speak the words of truth. That's what we've been tellin' em' for ages!" Milo spoke.

"My this is awkward." Miroku spoke while nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Ah Ar y-you've got it all wrong." Inuyasha stuttered while an adorable blush stained his cheeks.

"Look at em' squirm!" Milo playfully teased.

"Come off it Inuyasha we all know you like Kagome." Shippo added.

"Yes I am new here and even I spotted it." Miroku joined in.

"Will you all shut up!" Inuyasha yelled growing redder by the minute.

"Just admit it!" Milo encouraged.

"Fine! I like her alright!" Inuyasha growled.

"D-do you really mean that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked shyly stepping towards the hanyou.

"Y-yer, but I know you could never love a filthy hanyou like me." Inuyasha spoke quietly with his head down in shame.

While the two were having a quiet moment together Milo pulled and shoved Miroku and Shippo away from the couple. "Inuyasha!" Kagome growled at him, Inuyasha winced as she growled, fully expecting her to scream and run away. "You are not filthy, if you were would I do this?" Kagome asked pressing her soft lips to his.

Inuyasha was shocked, he literally had no clue what to do, letting his instincts take over his eyelids fluttered closed blissfully and he returned the kiss, as quickly as it started Kagome pulled back. "See." She whispered.

Inuyasha nodded and reclaimed her lips again with no intent of letting her go.


	7. Chapter 7: What did you do?

**Chapter 7: What did you do!?**

"I'll be back soon, there are a few matters to tend with involving my clan." Milo informed. "Are you sure it's ok if I leave Inuyasha?"

"Keh, I know you'll be back so there's no point in arguin'." Inuyasha huffed.

"That's just coz' you'll know you'll lose." Milo teased, she then walked over to everyone and gave them a sisterly hug before returning to her clan. "Bye." She waved.

"Bye Milo!" Everyone chorused waving happily.

5 days later.

_'Boy that took a while.'_ Milo sighed, her clan's problems were bigger than she expected. _'At least I got to see all my friends again! And gramps too! I can't wait to get back to the others! Wait until Shippo sees all the toys I brought him!'_

"Ah." Milo contently sighed stretching her wary limbs in the mid afternoon sun, "So nice."

The plants gave off an almost euphoric scent blocking most of her other senses. "Huh." Milo sniffed the air again. _'T-That's blood!'_ Taking another whiff Milo determined who's it was "Inuyasha!"

A few mere seconds later Milo arrived at the sight of a battle._ 'Ryokaun? Isn't he a peaceful demon?'_ Milo stopped thinking when she saw his wolves attack Shippo, pure instinct took over and Milo shredded the demons daring to harm Shippo.

"Milo!" Miroku voiced shocked, happy to his friend yet amazed that she arrived just when they needed help.

Milo's head whipped round snarling ferally making the monk lose balance as he recoiled, shocked, the once blue crystal eyes had changed to a terrifying blood red, her fangs had extended along with her claws and demon markings of two orange suns appeared beneath her eyes resting on her cheek bones. _'No! Must. Keep. It. Under. Control!_' Milo willed herself, she had gone full demon before and the outcome wasn't pretty.

Forcefully shutting her eyes Milo willed her beast to calm, as she was doing so more wolves had appeared, she could hear them coming not able to fully transform out of her demon state yet she grabbed Shippo and leaped far away from them all with her eyes still closed.

"Milo?" Shippo called her worriedly.

"I'll be fine Shippo." Milo gritted out holding her head, her voice more gravelly and deep then before.

Finally opening her eyes they had returned to blue, she was back to a hanyou, "Stay here." Milo sternly ordered sprinting back to Inuyasha. When she got there she was shocked he had a huge gaping hole right through his gut and claw marks across his cheek, and where the hell was Kagome? What had happened in the time that she was gone?

"Inuyasha!" Milo yelled hacking at a few of the wolves. "Where's Kagome?! That demon has unusual powers that could only be gained by a jewel shard now where is she!?"

"I sent her home!" Inuyasha yelled back clutching his stomach trying to stop the blood flow.

"When she getting back then?" Milo asked swiping at another three eyed wolf.

"She's not." Inuyasha replied.

"What do you mean she's not coming back!?" Milo yelled. "Look out!"

The huge demon Ryokaun and attempted to kill Inuyasha by knocking a fatal blow to his back. "Come on." Milo grunted as she lifted Inuyasha up. "What have you been eating?"

Inuyasha growled. "Not the time."

In the shadows of the trees a demon dressed in the garb of a baboon chucked wickedly while playing with some jewel shards in his hand, "Hmhmhm, I must congratulate myself, it was sheer brilliance to embed a jewel shard into Ryokaun's forehead."

"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled attacking.

"Frozen Claw!" Milo attacked.

"Inuyasha, Milo we have to get to a safe area or else this demon will surly kill us." Miroku advised.

"Got ya. Shippo!" Milo yelled the last bit making the kit coming running to her. "Come on." Milo spoke carrying both Inuyasha and Shippo, running Miroku tried one last attempt to kill Ryokaun.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku opened his right palm at tried to suck Ryokaun in, Ryokaun became scared as you could tell by his scent he pounded the floor making boulders and rocks fly up and into Miroku's hand, as the dust cleared Ryokaun had escaped.

"Hm, a shame, maybe I should have made Ryokaun more powerful." The baboon clad man openly thought disappearing to wherever Ryokaun had run off to.

"Good, he's gone." Miroku spoke turning around he noticed that Milo was panting, quite heavily.

"Milo?" Shippo called worriedly.

"Give me a minute." Milo spoke quite raspy.

"What is it child?" Keade asked.

"Keade, I didn't notice you, look after Inuyasha." Milo then fell to the floor and fainted.

"Milo!" Inuyasha worriedly scampered over to her and began to shake her shoulders in an attempt to wake her. Her eyes remained closed.

"Let me." Miroku picked Milo up and carried her. "Inuyasha, I sensed the presence on Naraku, most likely he was the one controlling Ryokaun."

Standing up Inuyasha limped towards the forest. "Naraku! Come out and fight!" Inuyasha challenged, however he stopped when he heard Milo.

"Inuyasha ... don't." She panted out. "Live to fight ... another day." And with that her eyes shut again.

---

"Open up! Let me out of here!" Inuyasha yelled, Miroku and Keade had sealed him Milo and Shippo together in a shack until **1.** Inuyasha healed and **2.** Milo woke up and **3.** Shippo was too small to fight and they couldn't risk him being injured.

"You're wasting your breath." Shippo commented. "This hut is covered in sacred sutra's made to keep the demons out and you in."

"Yer ***Bang*** but ***Thump*** who ***Slam*** says ***Kick*** I ***Pound*** need ***Smack*** to ***Thud*** be ***Whack*** sealed ***Thwack*** in!?" Inuyasha asked while repeatedly hitting the door.

Milo stirred in her sleep making Inuyasha stop his insistent banging. "Ar." Milo groaned while holding her head.

"Your awake!" Shippo happily shouted pouncing into her arms.

"Hey Shippo." Milo groggily replied hugging the kitsune affectionately. "What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Shippo asked.

Milo shook her head and Shippo explained. "Oh no. You mean I became a full demon!" Milo's voice went up a few octaves as she realized this.

"What's wrong with that? I'd love to be a full demon." Inuyasha told her.

"You don't get it! Whenever I go full demon it's either due to rage or sadness or protectiveness. I could have killed you! I did the last time that happened." Milo whispered the last part holding her fisted paw to her heart.

"You ok now?" Shippo asked nuzzling Milo in an attempt to cheer her up.

"I'm fine, I'm just glad I didn't hurt anyone." Milo replied.

"Now open up!" Inuyasha returned to banging on the door.

"Inuyasha be still and rest, you're wounds still haven't had time to heal." Shippo said after transforming himself into Kagome.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha then realized it was Shippo and gave him a well deserved kicking.

"Shippo." Milo scolded. "Don't irritate Inuyasha! You know he'll just get mad at you."

"I know, I'm sorry Inuyasha." Shippo apologized.

"It's fine Shippo, now open up!" Inuyasha tried to kick the door open again when Miroku and Keade walked in.

"Will you cease your insistent banging, you've been at it for hours." Miroku spoke.

"Hey Miroku, Keade." Milo acknowledged.

"Milo! You're awake!" Miroku happily stated.

"Hey a bit quieter please my ears are still ringing." Milo replied while attempting a smile.

"Of course." Miroku smiled back.

"Hm, Keade why are you sealing the door?" Milo asked cocking her head cutely to one side.

"To keep Inuyasha sealed inside this hut until his wounds have healed." Keade replied. "Now Inuyasha stay still." Pulling out some medicinal herbs Inuyasha started to thrash more.

"Inuyasha!" Milo yelled at him causing him to stop and turn around. "Please Inuyasha no one wants to see you hurt, let Keade help you." You could plainly here the sadness playing through her voice showing that she didn't want Inuyasha to suffer any more pain. Getting up slowly and removing Shippo from on her lap Milo wobbly walked over to Inuyasha and sat down beside him holding his hand.

_'Huh, what's she doing?'_ Inuyasha wondered, but still he squeezed her hand back making her smile. "Inuyasha are you going to let Keade help you or do you want me to it?" Milo asked softly.

"Keh, Keade can do it, you're still tired from becoming a demon." Inuyasha answered.

Shaking her head while still smiling Milo lied. "I'm fine Inuyasha."

"You sure?" Inuyasha asked genuine concern could be heard coming from the usually cocky arrogant mouth of his, his eyes gave him away to, he really cared for his friends even if he didn't usually show it.

Milo nodded her head and took the herbal paste from Keade, after helping Inuyasha out of his haori and undershirt she made him lie on his back and soothingly applied the lotion in soft circles while oddly enough Inuyasha didn't complain once.

_'What is that?'_ Keade wondered, the paste which was a clear greenly mixture had a soft blue glow about it that seemed to be getting stronger the more Milo rubbed it into Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha had started to purr which was highly amusing for Milo, stopping she spoke. "You know Inuyasha, it's only cats that are supposed to purr." Going back to the rubbing Keade noticed that when she stopped the light died.

"Keh, I wasn't purrin'!" Inuyasha hotly replied. Milo just giggled and continued helping Inuyasha. "How long is this gonna take!?"

"Relax my friend, I too am inclined to want to rush after Naraku as well, but first you must recover from your injures." Miroku wisely spoke.

"He speaks the truth, Naraku's strength is almost beyond comprehension, is that not precisely why ye banished Kagome to her own world?" Keade stated.

As Kagome's name was mentioned Inuyasha's ears twitched, _'He sent her home out of care, he didn't want to see her hurt.'_ Milo smiled at her thought as looked at her growing claws._ 'No you will remain in your cage.'_

"For now Inuyasha it would be best if you got some rest." Miroku advised.

"I agree Inuyasha." Milo spoke up.

"Whatever." Inuyasha replied, knowing that, that was a yes everyone dropped the subject.

_'I could do with some sleep to, calm the raging beast inside.'_ Milo advised herself finishing with Inuyasha's medicine.

After a while Keade and Miroku had decided to erect a barrier in case Ryokaun came back and where currently meditating outside, everyone inside the hut appeared to be asleep but in fact where wide awake.

"Hey Inuyasha, you awake?" Shippo whispered.

"What." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I was just thinking about Kagome and wondering if she misses us. Is that why you sent Kagome home? Out of concern?" Shippo asked.

"You woke me up for that? Listen Shippo Kagome's a thing of the past, I mean future." Inuyasha answered. _'As long as she's alive and well that's all I hope for. I couldn't bare to see another women die.'_

Milo was wide awake on the other side of the room with her eyes closed, trying desperately to sleep. _'Cease your constant growling beast! As long as Ryokaun stays away you will not be cut from your leash!'_

Seems her demon didn't like that and Milo's eyes for a brief second flashed red, luckily no one noticed as her eyes were closed.

As Milo took a deep breath to calm the raging storm inside she caught the whiff of the one thing she did not want to deal with. "Ryokaun." Milo growled clutching her fist tightly in a ball.

"What he's back!" Inuyasha growled as well.

"ARH!" Milo's beast broke free and furiously pounded on the huts door. "Milo!" Shippo called out worriedly, when she turned her head Milo's eyes where blood red, her fangs and claws sharper and longer, the twin suns settled on her cheek bones. Yes Milo was a demon.

Whipping her head back round she scratched furiously at the sutra's roaring ferally when they did not tear. "Milo!" This time Inuyasha called trying to get her attention. Roaring again her hands where ignited and she burned away the sutra's finally freeing herself from that retched hut.

_'Protect family!'_ The mind of the beast growled, forcefully bashing away the useless wood. Taking off at full speed Milo's demon barely had time to register to shocked calls of her name emitting from the priest and priestess keeping Ryokaun's wolves at bay.

"Inuyasha, where are you hiding?" Ryokaun demanded to know.

"He's back and bigger than last time!" Shippo trembled.

Growling which was odd for a cat Milo took of full speed towards Ryokaun, momentarily shocking the beast one claw of Milo's was ignited while the other was enveloped in ice.

"Frozen Claw and Raging Blaze!" Miroku stated shocked.

Milo attacked, her beast revelling in the fresh scent of Ryokaun's blood as a twisted smile made its way onto her usually calm face. "Milo stop child!" Keade ordered but Milo payed no mind, her beast was only focused on one thing, to kill anyone who hurt her family.

Inuyasha rushed out of the hut paying no heed to his injures wishes to stop moving. _'I can't let Milo fight this battle alone, she'd never forgive herself if one of us got hurt.'_ Inuyasha imagined. Belting forward he rushed to Milo's side who looked at him oddly as if trying to figured out who he was, she stepped forward and lightly sniffed him, deciding she liked the scent Milo returned to fighting Ryokaun this time with Inuyasha's aid.

"Let's get at it!" Inuyasha growled leaping high into the air he drew Tessaiga and swung. Amazingly Ryokaun stopped it by clasping the sword in between his hands, he then threw Inuyasha, sword and all halfway across the battle field.

Demon Milo growled at this and aimed for the creature's head, as Ryokaun moved to avoid the attack Milo grazed his forehead letting the light of the Shikon jewel be seen.

"Milo I know you may not understand me but heed my words and aim for the creatures forehead, do not kill him!" Miroku yelled.

Milo cocked her head and sniffed the monk like she had with Inuyasha, deciding again that she liked his scent his words echoed in her head._ 'Do not kill ... aim for the forehead.'_

Growling Milo copied his words. "Aim for the forehead." Leaping into the air Milo landed on Ryokaun's snout, he shook vigorously to get the unwanted pest off of his nose, Milo just dug her claws in deeper, running along his snout Milo embedded both her hands in the creatures head, the squelching that the blood made almost made everyone below cringe as Milo's hands rooted around for the jewel shards.

Her face lit up and her hands found something sharp she gaze a quick tug releasing her hands she jumped before the creature met the solid earth bringing the jewel shards with her. Sniffing again she caught two distinct scents one made her growl but the other she quite liked, running off to find the charming scent everyone else was confused at where she was going.

"Milo come back here!" Inuyasha yelled to no avail.

"Where do you think she ran off to?" Shippo asked hopping onto Miroku's shoulder.

_'Yer where?'_ Inuyasha asked himself sniffing up he cancelled out Ryokaun's blood and smelled ... vanilla. "Kagome!" Inuyasha realized taking off rather like Milo did.

Milo stopped near the Bone Eaters Well in time to see Kagome lift herself out of it. "Phew, that was kinda hard." Kagome huffed as she looked round she spotted a very feral Milo and carefully spoke her name fear clearly heard in her voice. "Milo."

Milo cocked her head and approached slowly, she could smell fear in this girl and for some reason her beast didn't like that. She sat down close to Kagome in a cat's squat and nuzzled her hand affectionately so show she meant no harm. Kagome slowly raised her hand and petted Milo who purred in approval, becoming a bit more courageous Kagome scratched her ears to which louder purring could be heard while her tail swished happily from side to side.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled breaking through the trees, he had to stop himself from laughing at the sight Milo was being petted by Kagome while she purred happily.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome happily called.

_'Inuyasha ... Kagome.'_ Demon Milo recognized. Taking hold of Kagome's hands she led her over to Inuyasha who had the same look of confusion on his face as she did. Milo pulled apart Inuyasha haori with some mild protest showing Kagome the bleeding wound, she gasped and Inuyasha tried to hide the wound but Milo slapped his hands away, leading Kagome's hands to the wound she placed them on Inuyasha's stomach with both of them thinking. _'What the hell!?'_

Milo then spoke slowly. "Priestess... heal... friend."

Slightly understanding Kagome focused and her hand crackled pink after a few moments Kagome took he hand away and not even a scar was left. Turning to face Milo Kagome was about to utter something but she collapsed followed shortly by Milo.

"Oh great." Inuyasha whined.


	8. Chapter 8: Death may take me

**Chapter 8: Death may take me.**

_'Ow my head hurts.'_ Was the immediate thought that came to mind as slowly but surely Milo regained consciousness. _'The last thing I remember was trying to sleep in that hut, but what happened after that?'_ Slowly opening her eyes Milo allowed the bright light in invade her sensitive orbs, blinking as she went to stand she found that she would just fall over again.

_'What's going on?'_ Milo thought confused her eyes still blurry from not being opened in a while. Looking down at her blond paws ... wait a minute blond paws! _'I'm in my neko form!' _Milo realized. This time trying to walk like a cat Milo managed to stand up without falling over.

_'Ow, my body aches, maybe I'll go find a nice cool river to soak my weary limbs in. Yes that sounds nice.'_ Milo had decided and walked out of the hut she was currently in. As she stepped outside she warm sun greeted her making her go momentarily blind, once adjusting to the bright light Milo quickly sniffed out a river and headed in that direction.

---

"I hope these herbs will help Lady Milo and Lady Kagome rise from their slumber." Miroku spoke out loud carrying some intoxicating herbs.

"Keh, it's their own fault their like that in the first place, Milo didn't have to go full demon and Kagome didn't have to help me." Inuyasha complained. _'I hope they wake up soon.'_

"And yet they both did out of the kindness of their hearts, Lady Milo was protecting you as she knew that with you injured you should not fight and Lady Kagome healed you so you would no longer be in pain." Miroku spoke again turning his gaze towards the hanyou.

"And besides, now we have Kagome back! Isn't that great Inuyasha!" Shippo excitedly asked.

Inuyasha didn't reply. _'I love having Kagome back, I just wish she was awake.'_

Gathering back into the hut where they left Milo and Kagome after they both collapsed, Inuyasha went to check on both of them while Miroku got set to work on making a brew to rouse them from sleep, Inuyasha checked on Kagome first seeing that she was still asleep made him feel the slightest bit sad however when he looked at her face he couldn't help but smile. To him she looked like she'd just fallen from heaven, a raven haired angel.

Placing a quick chaste kiss to her temple Inuyasha moved to check on Milo, the last time he'd checked on her she had transformed back to her neko form it seems she always did that after using too much energy. Moving aside the cloth from the door his eyes widened, she wasn't there.

---

"Ah." Milo contently sighed, the soothing cool water running along her bare skin felt so good right now. "I still feel sleepy." She mumbled to herself. _'I'd better get up before I fall asleep in the water.'_

Reluctantly getting up she transformed back into her neko form and walked ever so slowly back to the hut from which she woke up in, finding it was a breeze.

---

"What do you mean she's not in her room!?" Miroku yelled probably damaging the poor hanyou's ears.

"What I just said she's not there!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Where could she have gone!?" Miroku asked.

"If I knew that she'd be back here already!" Inuyasha wittily replied.

"We gotta find her." Shippo stated.

***Yawn*** Stepping into the hut Milo's neko form entered startling the pack inside, with a quick and soft meow she curled up next the fire which Miroku had started and fell asleep.

"Well that solves that problem doesn't it." Miroku whispered.

"Yer." Inuyasha in turn whispered also sitting next to Milo's neko form he began to softly stoke her with her contently purring.

---

"What the hell you doing ya crazy wench!?" Inuyasha demanded to know after leaping away a demon slayer with a giant flying bone also with a jewel shard in her back from where she was profusely bleeding.

"I must kill you Inuyasha." The demon slayer replied.

"You will not hurt him!" Milo yelled smashing the giant bone away after much effort.

"Stay out of this half demon!" The slayer demanded.

"No way!" Milo yelled. "If you're gonna hurt Inuyasha your gonna have to get past me first!"

"Hmhmhmhm." Sinister laughing was coming from all directions, Milo couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from but it sent shivers up her spine and not the pleasant kind.

"Naraku! Come out and show yourself!" Inuyasha demanded frantically spinning to try and catch a glimpse of him.

_'Why? Why is it I feel as though I've heard this sinister laughter before? I need to find out who he is.'_ Milo vowed, she suddenly stiffened as she felt a presents behind her. Turning round she was greeted by a baboon clad man, gasping she leaped backwards as far away from the demon as possible.

"You!" Milo spat.

"I'm flattered that you remember me NekitaKariba." Naraku spoke making Milo burn with rage... literally.

Her whole body engulfed itself in flames to show her anger. "You! You killed my parents!" Milo spat again though it was quite hard to understand from the fire that was inside her mouth. "You'll pay for that!" As Milo leaped forward Naraku was quicker.

As quick as Milo was it seemed Naraku was just that little bit quicker, as she leaped forward he circled her and appeared behind her back again. With a gasp Milo turned round only to be pierced through the gut by one of Naraku's many tentacles.

Naraku smirked evilly as he coated one of his many tentacles throughout the slender stomach of Milo's midriff. Her face was a mixture of shock and pain as she coughed up her own blood.

"Milo!" Everyone yelled seeing her obviously in pain.

"In pain yet?" Naraku mockingly asked twisting his limb further into her body making a sickening squelch as her blood and broken bones grinded together.

Twisting her eyes to stare hatefully at his contorted features that showed nothing apart from pure blood lust, opening her mouth to speak was a feat in itself while on the brink of death, she replied spitefully however also weakly. "Go to hell!"

Naraku smirked at her spirit and threw her to the cold ground letting her batted body collide with the jagged rocks and smooth stones, her blood spattering on the mud, mixing with the dirt.

Milo was in so much pain she could barely focus on the battle ensuing not so far away from her limp frame, she could feel the tears threatening to break free but she would not let them, she would be happily damned to hell if she cried in front of Naraku. The noise slowly became quieter, the scents faded and the pain dimmed, soon the only sense she had left were sight which was beginning to blur due to blood loss and touch, soon the scents completely faded as well as the sounds of Inuyasha's windscars and her packs battle cries and all of her energy drained away. Before death took her everything seemed to be in slow motion, it was so bizarre, as she was getting ready to close her eyes for the last time Milo saw a snow white mane of soft silken hair and the soft embrace of strong arms. Her last thought was. _'Mother, Father, I'm going to see you again.'_ And with that her soul floated away as a peaceful smile rested on her lips.


	9. Chapter 9: Milo's Gravestone

**Chapter 9: Milo's Gravestone.**

Inuyasha had been blinded by rage that not even the Tessaiga could calm, a full blooded demon of raging boiling blood was now mercilessly hacking away at Naraku's deformed body. He had just killed his very first friend, the only other hanyou he knew, the hot headed, understanding, protective, cleaver, witty, ill-tempered, stubborn, caring, motherly and most of all beautiful Neko Hanyou to ever grace the earth had her life physically ripped out of her own body. Inuyasha was in no mood to calm himself down, he couldn't even hear Kagome yelling his name and the beads around his neck refused to subjugate him.

Kagome after knowing yelling Inuyasha's name and an obscene amount of 'sits' would not stop him she decided to help Sango who's wound had gotten worse. Miroku was being of no help as his wind tunnel was currently off line, with all the poisonous insects around he just couldn't risk it opening, and surly that amount of poison would kill him.

Soon like always Naraku escaped, barely in pieces, everyone watched demon Inuyasha slowly returned back to his normal self, he ignored Sango's pleas to forgive her, he ignored Miroku's questions of what's wrong but most of all he avoided Kagome's gaze knowing it would only be filled with sadness and pity. He walked over to where he smelt the overwhelming sweet scent of Milo's blood surly to be lay coating her body, his bangs covering his eyes only looking at the ground.

As his feet stepped in something wet only then did Inuyasha raise his head, his eyes went wide and he crumbled to his knees. She wasn't there. Crouching over in a hunched position Inuyasha clenched the dirt in his claws letting his salty tears mix with Milo's blood.

Slowly walking over to Inuyasha, Kagome called out his name hoping to comfort the hanyou. "Inuyasha." She softly called letting her hand place itself over her heart to stop it from breaking.

"Where is she?" Miroku asked seeing all that was left from where she lay was a pool of her blood.

"Maybe she escaped." Sango the demon slayer offered for an answer, if she had known that Naraku was that evil Milo might have never been killed and she felt for the first time in her life regret for causing the death of a demon.

"No." Inuyasha growled clenching the dirt harder not caring if the dirt got in his claws. "If she survived that she would have killed Naraku for even daring to touch her."

"But Inuyasha." Kagome started placing a small hand gently on his shoulder.

"Stay away from me!" Inuyasha yelled jerking out of her touch. That didn't stop Kagome though as most often enough not much does, she knelt down next to him and was shocked to find him crying, never had the hard hanyou ever shed tears before, realizing that Milo was never coming back she too let her tears fall. They embraced each other needing one another's touch, silently grieving for their lost friend.

"Hey everyone!" Shippo happily bounded up to them all, after he heard no more fighting. He stopped dead when she caught the scent of Milo's blood, everyone was waiting silently for the kitsune to realize the inevitable. Soon his eyes welled up and he sobbed shortly followed my Miroku, even Sango who barely knew Milo shed tears for her seeing the touching moment was enough, the purest heart sculpted of ice would surly weep at the heart wrenching moment.

After everyone had cried themselves dry Inuyasha and Miroku went about making a proper gravestone in memory of Milo while Kagome and Sango collected flowers for the grave, Sango felt she owed something to this pack for causing them so much pain and quickly decided to stay with them to help them avenge the poor hanyou's death. Shippo didn't do anything except occasionally sniff to try and will his tears away, to which it didn't work.

When the gravestone was erected and the flowers placed, the pool of blood glowed and changed itself into a blood red rose bush. Red roses meaning I love you. In total on the bush there were six, one for Inuyasha, one for Kagome, one for Shippo, one for Miroku even one of Sango and one for her little demon cat Kirara.

They all smiled sad smiles at the sight and continued on their way, all previous ambitions of gaining the jewel to become a full demon, gone, no hell bent on family revenge. This was pure, it cleared their minds, all they wanted to do now was find and kill Naraku for breaking their hearts for breaking Milo's. This was a new day, and Naraku better watch out as no mercy was to be given.


	10. Chapter 10: The Will Of Tensaiga

**Chapter 10: The Will Of Tensaiga.**

Looking down at the sword that couldn't cut Sesshomaru, the mighty Lord of the West, began to question the swords intentions. It had never before pulsated, did that mean it wanted something?

Drawing the sword from its sheath, it began to pulsate harder. _'Tensagia, what is it that you command of me?'_ Sesshomaru questioned. Almost as soon as he posed that question it was answered, the sweetest smell of blood met his sensitive nose and he couldn't help but groan, the scent was euphoric a mix of a deep woodsy smell after the forest had just been bathed in calming water and a sweet honey.

_'Tensaiga do you wish for me to follow the scent?'_ Sesshomaru asked hoping that the answer would be yes so he could find out where that delectable scent was coming from. The Tensaiga pulsed and pulled for an answer hoping to drag its owner the right way, once determining that he should travel north east he took of leaving a confused Jaken behind.

"W-wait me Lord!" Jaken screeched running like a penguin after his ever loved lord, using his staff of two heads as a walking or in this case running stick.

Before Lord Sesshomaru could see who this blood belonged to he caught the scent of his half brother. "Inuyasha." Sesshomaru calmly spoke even though you could hear the poison dripping off of his fangs. He could smell his brothers wench too, the one called Kagome. Sesshomaru had no problems with her apart from the simple fact she was a ningen, a mortal girl. The young kit was somewhere as well, probably hiding to avoid the fight.

Sesshomaru wasn't the slightest bit interested at the moment, he was only focused on this intoxicating scent, breaking through some trees into a clearing he was met with sight of a pointless battle, Inuyasha was hacking away in his demon form at a other demon clad in a baboon skin, one of whom he recognized as Naraku, and people thought his mokomoko was odd. The ningen Kagome was tending to another human only proving Sesshomaru's theory correct, humans are weak.

The pack was so preoccupied with everything they didn't even sense Lord Sesshomaru's demonic aura as he made no effort to hide it, looking to his left Sesshomaru found what he was looking for. On the floor lay in a pool of her own blood there was a female, he hair was the most delightful shade of soft yet powerful red and was matted with dirt and blood from being forcefully thrown to the ground, her tanned skin was lightly burnt and she was in a horrible state of undress, and it was clear that, already bruises were beginning to form, her eyes looked as if they couldn't focus on anything and were quickly changing from a sparkling blue crystal to a dim lifeless grey, she didn't even look as if she was breathing as Sesshomaru was sure that would be most difficult with the gaping hole travelling straight through her slender stomach and out the other side. And yet she still hung on to life.

Swiftly gliding his way over to the injured female, Seshomaru picked her up making sure her head was lay comfortably on his mokomoko. As he looked back at her, he could see a small smile playing on a peaceful face, making sure he didn't drop her Sesshomaru took off sure that the strong scent of the female's blood would hide his.

Racing past tree after tree after Jaken after tree Sesshomaru came to a halt in a small opening in the forest, laying the female down gently on the floor her head lolled to one side and her chest had stopped moving in its rhythmical beat of up and down. She was now dead. Drawing the Tensaiga it pulsated greatly the closer it got to the female and the more time went past that it wasn't used.

_'Tensaiga I will grant your wish to bring this female back to the living.'_ Sesshomaru informed. Focusing on the body soon the little imps of the underworld where visible, tying their chains to the helpless body, they looked up at the Lord, question written on their green faces. In one quick swipe they were gone leaving the female to awake.

When she did not Sesshomaru began to question his sword looking at it with distaste, wondering why his father had ever given him such a useless thing. That's when he heard it, a greedy gasp for air, looking back at the female her chest was once again rising and falling a lot more strongly than before. Soon a soft sound reached his sensitive ears, it was mumbling trying to focus again he saw the female's mouth was slightly parted and she was mumbling something.

Moving closer he let his ear nestle itself near her lips, "Wa, ur." She mumbled. Looking at the female oddly he tried to figure out what she meant until she mumbled again, "Wa, ter."

_'Why would she need water in her predicament, what use could possibly come from a babbling stream?'_ Sesshomaru wondered, but the more he wondered the more the female demanded it until she started to thrash around. Deciding that she probably knew what she need more that he did Sesshomaru sniffed out a nearby stream and escorted her to it.

Once arriving he placed her body in the cooling water and tended to the dirt and blood covering her lithe frame as a few moments past Sesshomaru noticed a soft blue unnatural glow surrounding the female's body. _'What kind of sorcery is this?'_ The light grew until it became almost unbearable for a humans eyes to take the strain, Sesshomaru looked on in mild curiosity seeing that the water with the blue light covered her wounds and set about healing them.

_'She has healing powers.'_ Sesshomaru realized, her burns and scratches were quickly fading but the gaping hole remained in sight, not as serious as before but still enough to die from if one wasn't careful. Soon the blue light died and the females breathing pattern regulated in a steady rhythm, after washing the rest of the dirt and stubborn blood off Sesshomaru pulled her out of the water and lay her on the bank softly as to not wake her.

Removing his armour, his mokomoko and his haori he rapped her now warmed but wet body in his haori, she couldn't stay in the state of undress she was in now. Re-wrapping his mokomoko around his waist he left his armour by the river and carried the female back to camp passing a confused Jaken on the way.

After arriving back in camp Jaken saw the female being lay with the utmost care on the floor by his Lord. "Jaken." Sesshomaru uttered his name.

"Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken stuttered running over to his lord.

"Make sure the female does not come to any harm after I leave." Sesshomaru ordered, walking into the middle of the camp Sesshomaru again took off his mokomoko and placed it in a bedding type position after which he laid the female on it still wrapped in his haori. Then as swiftly as he entered the camp he left again.

_'Who is this and my does my Lord protect her so?'_ Jaken asked himself, looking over at her he had to admit she was very pretty.

---

Quite a while later Lord Sesshomaru returned with his armour and three skinned rabbits, "Jaken, I require a fire." Sesshomaru ordered while Jaken hopped to it. A few minutes later a roaring fire pit was burning away with the rabbits happily sizzling, the food was wafting over to Milo's nose slowly rousing her from sleep.

_'Where am I? ... The last thing I remember is being killed, so does that mean I'm dead ... stupid question I'm in pain I'm alive, but how? ... I feel so comfy.'_ These were Milo's thoughts strange as they were. _'I'm so tired ... Mmm what is that smell?'_

Sesshomaru went to check on the female and saw her eyes fluttering slightly under her lids meaning she would wake up soon, as he stared at her face he noticed one of her strands of hair had fallen out of place and his hand instantly tucked it back in its rightful place. _'Why did I do that?'_ Sesshomaru wondered, before he could time to answer it the female opened her eyes.

"So, you're awake." Sesshomaru stated, turning her head around Milo asked the first question that came to her head. "You got any food?"

Pointing over to the spit Milo smiled and happily plopped her head back down on the fluffy boa. "What is your name?" Turning her head back to the demon Milo noticed how good looking he was.

He had striking long silver hair and bangs, in the middle of his forehead there was a dark blue crescent moon showing he was from a noble family, running across both of his cheeks where two twin red almost pinkish stripes, and his eyes, his eyes where two molten pools of rich gold his skin was flawless in porcelain colour, one thing saddened her about his appearance though, no emotion could be seen on his face, only in his eyes and right now they held curiosity.

"What is your name?" The demon repeated again.

"Oh, I'm NekitaKariba but everyone calls me Milo, nice to meet you." Milo replied. "What's yours?"

"That is Lord Sesshomaru the great and mighty ruler of the West." Jaken answered for him.

"Ok, I don't know who you are but I'm sure he can answer for himself." Milo told the little toad thing.

"This one is called Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru answered.

As Milo tried to get up she completely forgot about her wound, sitting up a bit too quick for her wounds liking and re-opened it, hissing at the sharp pain Milo's hand shot to her stomach holding the haori to it staining the white fabric in her blood._ 'Wait I don't own a haori!'_ Milo realized as she frantically looked around for her clothes.

"Where are my clothes!?" Milo asked urgently.

"When I found you, you where not covered with clothes." Sesshomaru informed.

_'I must have burned them off when I realized who Naraku was.'_ Milo remembered, hissing again as the blood flow wouldn't stop.

_'What is wrong? Why does she not heal herself if she is in pain?'_ Sesshomaru asked himself, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. _'I have heard of certain demons who possess the power to heal yet do not know they have it in themselves, maybe she is one of them.'_

"Jaken, so and find some medicinal herbs." Sesshomaru ordered, with a quick "Yes me Lord." Jaken hurried off.

"I'll be fine he doesn't have to." Milo insisted.

"You are injured still, you need help." Sesshomaru argued.

"Fine." Milo replied pouting, she didn't like to burden others.

Sesshomaru internally chucked at the sight, "Remove your hand." Sesshomaru softly ordered.

Milo did as she was told still with an adorable pout on her face, taking her hand Sesshomaru observed it, it was coated in blood even though it had been placed over his haori, occasionally turning it around. Milo watched intently to see if his facial expression changed, when he was finished he looked directly at her. "Move the fabric so I may take a look." He ordered.

"In case you haven't noticed if this haori moves I'll be naked." Milo stated bluntly, however she winced as the pain and blood flow increased.

"You may let me help you or you can die from you injury, which is it to be?" Sesshomaru asked a question that didn't really need answering.

Carefully removing the haori to keep at least some of her dignity only the top half was moved, she whimpered as the cold night air attacked the warm blood. Trying to hide her blush and failing miserably Milo let Sesshomaru inspect her wound, without warning her grabbed her slender hips to make sure she didn't squirm and lapped at the opening to the injury.

Milo had to bite her lip to stop herself from either hissing in pain or moaning in pleasure, whatever his tongue was doing it sure felt nice. Soon she could no longer take it and let out a strangled moan. Sesshomaru didn't even hear it he was to focused on the sweet taste that her blood left on his tongue.

Sesshomaru stopped cleaning the gash and looked at her flushed face. "My saliva with help your wound heal faster." He stated.

"Thank you." Milo panted out, "Um."

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Rabbits on fire." Milo stated.

After putting the fire rabbit out by beating it senseless all while Milo was giggling her head off Jaken had returned with the herbs. "Here you are me Lord." Jaken's screechy voice informed, taking them Sesshomaru stored them away in case Milo's wound opened again. After finishing her rabbit off gratefully Milo snuggled into Sesshomaru's mokomoko letting his scent that radiated off of the fluffy thing calm her to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Healing of a Frozen Heart

**Chapter 11:**** Healing of a Frozen Heart.**

As Milo's eyelids fluttered open Sesshomaru was sat beside her smiling she spoke. "Good morning Lord Sesshomaru."

"When were you going to tell me?" Sesshomaru asked anger burning in his eyes.

"Huh?" Milo voiced cocking her head cutely to one side. "Tell you what?"

"You are a filthy half breed, when were you going to tell me?" Sesshomaru insulted, the one thing he hated more than humans were hanyou's. During the night Sesshomaru had become curious to what manner of creature Milo was, taking a look at her features he moved her hair again freeing her cat ears a top her head, only half breeds had their ears on top of their heads, respectful demons and humans had their ears in the right place at the side of their head.

"Hey!" Milo yelled taking the insult. "Just because my blood is mixed with that of a humans and a demons does not mean I'm any less important than you! You stuck up poodle!" Huffing she crossed her arms and turned her head in the opposite direction.

Grabbing her throat in his deadly claws he pinned her to a tree. "You will watch your tongue." Sesshomaru commanded as he stared into her eyes, he expected to see fear but all he saw was pity. Putting more pressure on her throat he posed the question. "Why do you not fear me?"

"It's simple, if you had wanted me dead you could have left me the way I was when you found me, you have the power to bring people back from the dead and for some reason you brought me back. I know you can kill there's no doubt about that, but Lord Sesshomaru, I have seen death and it is nothing to be feared." Removing his hand from around her neck she slid back down onto his mokomoko, when had he loosened his grip!? "I find it pitiful that a perfectly rational thinking human or demon for that matter cannot except a mix of the two."

Sesshomaru looked at her in shock, how could she speak in such a way and yet still make so much sense. He felt a hand on his shoulder, despite knowing it was Milo's didn't move to jerk out of her touch. "If you would tell me why you hate half demons I might be able to change your mind because like it or not you're stuck with me until I heal."

_'Should this Sesshomaru tell her why this one despises half breeds?'_ Sesshomaru asked himself.

_'She means no harm I'm sure of it!'_ His demon piped up.

_'Still this Sesshomaru does not openly share personal information with the likes of such filth.'_ Sesshomaru mentally spat.

_'If she's such filth why did you save her? You could have ignored Tensaiga yet you didn't.'_ His demon reminded.

Growling at himself Sesshomaru began to speak. "If this one is stuck with you it would be in both of our interests to get along."

Smiling weakly Milo nodded, "So, how about we start of by trying to understand each other? Um, who are your parents?" Milo asked.

"My Father was Inutashio the great Western War Lord and my mother was Kimi a kind and gentle soul, they both reside in the spirit world now." Sesshomaru answered, even though Milo was a half demon he felt as though he could trust her.

"Wait, if your father is Inutashio does that mean your Inuyasha's half brother?" Milo asked her tail curling in curiosity.

"Unfortunately yes that half breed is related to this Sesshomaru, we may share our father but out mothers were nothing alike, while mine was a strong bitch (meaning a female dog demon) his was a weak and feeble human." Sesshomaru answered.

"Humans aren't weak." Milo voiced making Sesshomaru raise a perfect silver eyebrow at her. _'Does he practise that in a mirror? '_Milo wondered before speaking again. "They are capable of more emotions than demons true they give into temptation and are weaker in strength but if that's true why are so many demons killed by them? I knew Inuyasha's mother before she passed away, her heart was so big and welcoming she treated me like her own daughter, human hearts are fragile but that's what makes them strong if broken they heal where a demon holds a grudge and harbours anger."

"How is it that you are so wise for one so young?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I do a lot of reading, you're not the only one here who's a noble, my nickname may be Milo but my formal title is Lady Nekita." Milo lay down not wanted for her wound to be stretched more than it had to.

"You are a noble." Sesshomaru stated his facial expression never changing but his eyes showed shock.

"Surprised." Milo giggled. "Yes I am a noble, my father was the great peacemaker Miyake and my mother was the human demon slayer Katsuura."

"Miyake was a neko demon was he not." Sesshomaru stated.

Milo nodded and spoke again. "Only a half, you see my Grandfather is a neko demon but my Grandmother was a tiger demon so technically I'm a quarter neko a quarter tiger and half human."

_'His heart is made of ice yet filled with unknown warmth.'_ Smiling another thought came to mind. _'I'm gonna need some new clothes.'_

After Sesshomaru pondered her words Jaken came over to Milo and started yelling. "I don't care if you are a noble! You are nothing put a filthy half breed that does not deserve Lord Sesshomaru's patience to let you stay! You should leave and save him the trouble!"

"Hey that's an interesting staff can I see it please?" Milo asked as nicely as possible. "I promise to give it you back."

Looking over at his Lord who nodded to tell him it was fine reluctantly Jaken handed over the staff of two heads. "Hm, very interesting." Milo spoke, then quick as a flash she brought the staff down on Jaken's head successfully knocking him unconscious with a rather large lump on his head. "Ah, peace and quiet."

Raising an eyebrow at her Sesshomaru smirked lightly, not enough to be noticed by someone who couldn't see through the cracks in his mask but for Milo reading people was easy, looking over at Milo she gave a shy smile and answered his silent question, "Oh come on, he must get on your nerves too." Completely understanding Sesshomaru let it slip and went about lighting the spit as a cold breeze was wafting through the area.

"Hey, would you mind if I tried lighting it?" Milo shyly asked biting her bottom lip.

_'She is kind of cute when she does that.' _Sesshomaru thought.

_'Ha I knew it! You liked her!'_ Demon teased.

_'Cease your incoherent babble demon.' _Sesshomaru ceased listening to his beast, in the time that he had been having an internal battle Milo had managed to crawl over to him while keeping his haori on, she waved her hand in front of his face and out of sheer reflex he grabbed it.

Squeaking from the fast movement Milo spoke concern shining through. "Are you ok?"

He did not answered as he swiftly picked her up and carried her back to his mokomoko, "Hey I can walk!" Milo objected pounding on his hard perfect chest. Sesshomaru did have to admit that did kind of hurt, hovering her over his mokomoko he unceremoniously dropped her to which she giving a slight grunt as she hit it.

"I know perfectly well you can walk neko however I do not want your wound to re-open again." Sesshomaru spoke sitting down next to the hanyou.

"That's kind of sweet, thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Milo thanked. "And the name is Milo not Neko."

"Neko." Sesshomaru repeated earning a playful growl off of Milo, he looked straight into her eyes and saw the fire in them which wasn't from the fire pit, and he liked it.

"Milo." Milo repeated.

"Neko." Sesshomaru repeated.

"Arh." Milo huffed. "I give up!" Crossing her arms defiantly over her chest Milo rolled over whispering a quiet "Milo." Before returning to sleep before Sesshomaru could do anything about it.

_'Minx.' _Sesshomaru mentally growled a small smirk rising to his lips.


	12. Chapter 12: Fully Healed

**Chapter 13: Please.**

Seven days.

Seven long days, that's how long Inuyasha's pack had survived without Milo, to them it felt a lot longer. To then days felt like weeks and weeks, mouths. Milo was the soul spirit that kept them alive, the power to a flame, without that power, the flame dies and slowly everyone was drifting apart. Miroku didn't even attempt his usual daily lecherousness, Sango after getting to know her a bit no longer harboured feelings of anger towards demons at all, Shippo never stopped crying soon instead of blubbering it simply changed to silent tears, Kagome never left for home in fear that if she did Inuyasha's heart would break from losing another close to him.

Inuyasha was the worst off out of all of them, not a day had gone by that he hadn't cried he would always sneak off and come back hours later his eyes red and puffy with tear stains riddling his cheeks. He loved Milo in a brotherly way, in a way, she was the sister he never had, she never showed fear around him because he was a half demon nor did she ever show disgust. Milo was just Milo, herself in every way and she never changed that. Kagome slept with Inuyasha each and every night, holding him until his weary body finally fell into a soft slumber.

Kagome never thought of herself during this fragile time, always others, she was afraid that if she stopped to think about herself her thoughts would only drift to Milo and her huge heart no matter how strong would break, Milo had said something similar to her in the past. _'Kagome you have the biggest heart I know, mine was like yours once, but you'll soon learn that if you welcome everyone into your heart soon it will break from the strain. Just like mine did, there is one difference between you and me though and that's the fact your love still stands by you where as mine died along with my parents. My parents weren't the only ones to die, my soon to be mate did as well by protecting me from the demon._' Kagome remembered every word, how was it for someone to act so childish yet so mature at the same time she didn't know, but she still never forgot those words as they where the most truthful words to ever be uttered to her. Every day she tried to figure out the meaning to those words and it was the fact Inuyasha still stood by her that made her heart strong were Milo didn't have anyone like that.

Sadly she died before the old flame in her heart could be ignited again by a special someone, true she had the unconditional love from everyone she met as everyone could not resist Milo's cute charm, but never someone to hold at night while she slept, never someone to tell I love you and here those three precious words back. And she never would.

Shippo was distraught over the fact that is adoptive mother was dead, he looked to her because she reminded him so much of his own mother, warm eyes, red hair and welcoming arms. To Shippo he had two mothers one that lay in the spirit realm and one on earth with him, now he had no mother. He still remembered the private conversation they had the day before she died. _'Milo if you're a half demon how come you're not as stupid as Inuaysha?' 'Shippo, Inuyasha's not stupid he just chooses to be that way because it's easier.' 'Milo do you have a mommy?'_ Milo's eyes had darkened, filled with unshed tears as she spoke. _'I did, but she's gone now.' 'Um.' 'What is it Shippo?' 'Would you be my mommy?'_ Milo smiled at him a warm motherly smile and answered. _'Of course Shippo I would be honoured if you where my son.'_ Tears threatened to spill over again in Shippo's eyes, for some reason that memory never went away, simply because Shippo cherished it, even if it brought him to tears.

Miroku tried desperately that last week to contact the spirit realm to bring Milo's spirit into focus to see if she was happy. Miroku knew this was stupid, Milo was so full of life even the underworld would bloom into something beautiful just by her presence, she was happy anywhere. She had spoken to him quite a while back about his pervertedness. _'Miroku, why do you ask every pretty woman you see to bare your child?' 'It is because of this cursed wind tunnel, everyday it gets bigger so I wish for my son to carry on my legacy.' 'I see. I know you'll find the right woman eventually, but you don't need to ask every woman you see, she'll be right round the corner and love will strike you hard right where your heart lies.' 'How do you know?' 'Because I'm smart enough to know that there's somebody out there for everyone, but your cursed hands won't find them, your heart will.'_ Milo was right. Miroku had found Sango, even though she had only been with the pack for a few days Miroku could already feel his affection growing for her. As his eyes laid on her form for the first time in battle he knew that love had just hit him just like Milo said it would.

She was so wise for one so young, wisdom past her years in the colour of her irises. Nobody could make people feel as elevated by looking at them with that shine in her eyes like Milo did, but still even in the purest heart there lies a seed of darkness just waiting to grow, Milo never let it, she always kept it under control. Miroku loved Milo the same way Inuyasha did like a little sister, he had never know someone to touch the hearts of so many people by not even trying.

Sango was depressed by the packs mood, her whole village was burned, her family slaughtered and yet the pride and protectiveness she saw in Milo touched her deeper than she ever thought it could. Sango was raised to know that the only feelings a demon harboured where rage and an instinct to kill, yet Milo didn't possess any of that, Milo could have easily killed her for daring to harm Inuyasha and yet she didn't and she never once raised her voice out of anger. It was what a few mere minutes that Sango had known Milo and yet she managed to touch the depths of her very heart by simply opening her eyes to stare at her. Sango only wished she could have gotten to know the little spitfire before she passed.

Kirara. _'Meow.'_

Inuyasha grieved, heavy and hard. _'Why!? Why did you leave me Milo!? You where the only person to ever love me for me, a half demon, not even worth a pitiful glance and yet you opened your arms for me and made my troubled childhood bearable. I saw myself as weak and worthless, you saw me in a different light, you saw me as brave and worthy. I never thought anyone could love a hanyou like you did even though you were one. I can't help but think if you where a demon or human would you have felt the same way? I can easily answer that yes you would, simply because you see others as equals not as opposites. Still why did you leave? I still remember what you told me after you forced me to tell Kagome I liked her.'_

_'Inuyasha can I ask you something?' 'Keh.' 'Can you see the differences between Kikyo and Kagome?' 'Of course I can!'_ Smiling she replied._ 'No Inuyasha you can't and if you say you can your lying through your fangs. Let me help, Kikyo wanted normal, Kagome wants different, Kikyo wanted to change you, Kagome wants you to stay who you are, Kikyo never let you be together in public, Kagome is proud to walk by your side, Kikyo's eyes were lifeless and dull before she died, where as Kagome's sparkle with life. They only have two similarities, one they look slightly alike and two they are both priestess's.' 'Hey you forgot one! They both love me!' 'No, Kikyo never loved you, not the way Kagome does. Kikyo saw you as someone on equal grounds for both of you could never life a normal life, and for that you desired each other's company for you were equals. And yet Kagome falls in love with you every day when she opens her eyes and sees you nearby, she looks at you with a certain emotion in her eyes that I never saw in Kikyo's when she looked at you. Love.'_

Inuyasha knew she was right, _'Things in her eyes where always so simple.'_ Milo was always right which made losing her that less bearable, the only person still alive from his past at he loved unconditionally was gone, and was never coming back.

Everyone just wished that she hadn't died, and that was what they were going to wish for on the Shikon No Tama, it gave two wishes to each and every person who held its completed form. Wish number one was to resurrect Milo and wish number two, they didn't have a wish number two, they just wanted Milo back.

---

Milo awoke the next morning with the sunrise there to greet her, for some reason she always rose at this time unless the day was foggy or raining. Stretching as to wake her body as well as her mind she noticed a neatly folded pile of clothes to the right of her, picking them up the rubbed the fabric between her thumbs and fingers. "Silk. Expensive." Milo spoke looking in great detail at the pattern.

"Good morning." Sesshomaru greeted.

"It is isn't." Milo smiled as greatly as the sun shone.

"I see you found your clothes." Sesshomaru observed.

"No way! You got these for me!" Milo nearly yelled, this was the most expensive gift she'd ever received and the most needed.

"Enjoy." Sesshomaru suggested.

It was a silken pale blue kimono, with a white obi, and the insignia of a joined dark blue crescent moon and a full blazing white hot sun laid claim to the corners of her long sleeves. It looked as if the kimono was tight, fitted in place with a black lapel, it would bare her legs for easy movement, to wear under the pale blue kimono there was a black shortened fighting outfit whenever a fight was to be too up-paced for her to keep up in the heavy bindings she could quickly disrobe herself and freely move about.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Milo gratefully thanked smiling softly at the Lord.

"That is not all, keep looking." Sesshomaru ordered.

Cocking her head cutely to one side Milo did as she was told, lifting the kimono's out of the way underneath there lay two twin tiger headed sai's, polished silver finish with encrusted pink sapphires running along the handle, two embedded in the eyes of the tigers and the kanji signs for strength on one and spirit on the other.

"I love them!" Milo happily squealed. Running up to Sesshomaru she embraced him in hug joyously. "Thank you!" She chorused over and over again.

"Do you know how to use them though?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at her long red hair until she looked up confidence filling her eyes.

"Oh, I'll show you how good I am." Milo confidently replied mischief sparkling in her eyes while a cocky smirk played on her lips. "After I get dressed." Turning around she ran towards her new clothes after swiftly picking them up she ran into the trees to get dressed.

A few minutes later she came out with an adorable blush looking almost like a moon maiden who had come down to greet the earth in the morning rays of wet dew. "How do I look?" Milo shyly asked doing a little spin while biting her bottom lip. Sesshomaru was, for lack of a better word, gobsmacked, his mouth hung open a little while he just stared that the beauty before him.

"I take it by your reaction I can take that as a yes I look good." Milo stated giggling as Sesshomaru lightly shuck his head to get his brain to once again focus. Giggling again Milo once again spoke. "Come on, you promised me a spar."

"This Sesshomaru did promise you that." Sesshomaru replied getting into a fighting stance with Tensaiga, since the sword couldn't cut, Milo would be perfectly safe.

"Let's get it on." Milo stated getting into her stance as well. "I'll let you make the first move."

Running over to Milo, Sesshomaru raised his sword to which she didn't respond, slightly confused however Sesshomaru didn't stop, as he brought Tensaiga down Milo blocked him with a quick X shape of her new Sai's, smirking she let a fang pop itself out of her lips before she started to attack. She jabbed and slashed making sure not to harm that perfect body of his soon Milo found her opening and grabbed Tensaiga with her sai's and threw it away, shocked with what this hanyou had managed to do Sesshomaru didn't see her duck down low and knock him off his feet with a quick under kick. Thumping against the ground with his still bare back Milo crouched over him and placed her sai's at his neck.

Smiling brightly Milo giggled. "I win." Removing the sai's she let her herself drop onto his body panting heavily still occasionally giggling. "I gotta get more exercise." Sesshomaru thought she looked oddly content at the moment, her soft hair fanning over his chest while her chest beat down on his with her ragged breathing and occasional giggles all with that brilliant smile of hers firmly placed on her lips.

Quickly deciding that he didn't like to lose Sesshomaru flipped their positions to now she was back first on the ground while he kept her pinned there. "I win." He whispered into her cat ears.

"No fair!" Milo playfully whined a cute pout rising on her face, she would have crossed her arms to but Sesshomaru was currently holding them above her head. Sesshomaru internally chuckled at the sight and sound the poor hanyou was making, he had her underneath him and whatever he did now she would helpless to stop it and yet she continued to laugh completely unaware of how vulnerable she was at this point.

To prove this point Sesshomaru played with her ears with one hand while the other kept her hands above her head, her eyes closed happily and a gentle yet deep purring vibrated through her body and through to his. She started to squirm for not being able to do anything about the predicament she opened her eyes so they were half lidded she repeated herself. "No fair!"

Chucking lightly, "What's not fair about it?" Sesshomaru asked still continuously scratching her ears, he was surprised at how soft they were, so soft they could rival silk and much more rewarding to play with.

"It's not fair because your being the dominant one!" Milo whined pinning him with her gaze.

"I am the male thus I am the dominate one." Sesshomaru argued stopping his playful torture on her ears.

Soon as Sesshomaru let go of her ears Milo wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru's waist and flipped their positions to she was back on top again, straddling his waist while holding his arms above his head. "How did you..." Sesshomaru never finished his question as he felt water hit his face, looking to the clouds he found it wasn't raining, that only meant one thing, tearing his gaze from the sky his molten pools scanned Milo's now tear streaked face.

"What is wrong?" Sesshomaru emotionlessly asked though his eyes held concern.

"I miss them, my friends, Inuyasha and the others, I know you don't like him and probably don't even like his name rolling off my tongue but playing around with you made me realize how much I miss them." Letting go of his arms so he could sit up Milo continued. "We used to do this all the time me and Yasha, he'd always lose of course." Chuckling slightly at the thought of his baby brother being beat by a girl as small as this brought a small smile to the youkai's lips as he let Milo continue. "But while I'm here having fun their fighting, trying to obtain the jewel so Inuyasha can become a full demon, a pointless quest if you ask me."

"Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked lightly peering at her face.

Staring straight back Milo answered. "If he becomes a full demon he won't be Inuyasha anymore, I don't want to lose my friend. I've become a full demon before and I didn't like it."

"Being a full demon is a blessing for a half demon, why would you not enjoy it?" Sesshomaru asked raising his eyebrow, confusion swirling in his orbs.

"I was too powerful." Milo stated simply truth reflecting in her still watery eyes. "The last time it happened it wasn't so bad as my friends where there but the first time I was alone surrounded by demons who thought I would make a tasty lunch."

Sesshomaru growled protectively after hearing this, he didn't know why but he felt a overwhelming emotion to not let any harm come to the neko hanyou. Understanding his growl Milo continued. "I was badly injured so my demon blood took over, by the time the rage cooled I was a bloody mess but not as worse off as the demons the most horrible thing is, it wasn't just demon blood on my hands I smelled humans too. I never wanted to hurt anybody." Letting more of her tears fall.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and let a feral yet soothing deep rumble echo from his chest, returning the hug almost instantly Milo let his growling calm her and dry her tears as a few cascaded down his back. "Thank you." Milo whispered. After a while Milo removed herself from Sesshomaru deciding what she wanted no needed to do, holding her hand to her heart she spoke. "Sesshomaru I wish to return home to my tribe with your escorts, there I am to continue my training until I learn self control. Will you be my escort?"

Nodding Sesshomaru agreed and Milo smiled, while Jaken who had been quite quiet gleefully beamed at being able to get rid of the cumbersome hanyou. And so they set off Milo knowing exactly what she was going to do, even if she died again and this time could not return.


	13. Chapter 13: Please

**Chapter 13: Please.**

Seven days.

Seven long days, that's how long Inuyasha's pack had survived without Milo, to them it felt a lot longer. To then days felt like weeks and weeks, mouths. Milo was the soul spirit that kept them alive, the power to a flame, without that power, the flame dies and slowly everyone was drifting apart. Miroku didn't even attempt his usual daily lecherousness, Sango after getting to know her a bit no longer harbored feelings of anger towards demons at all, Shippo never stopped crying soon instead of blubbering it simply changed to silent tears, Kagome never left for home in fear that if she did Inuyasha's heart would break from losing another close to him.

Inuyasha was the worst off out of all of them, not a day had gone by that he hadn't cried, he would always sneak off and come back hours later his eyes red and puffy with tear stains riddling his cheeks. He loved Milo in a brotherly way, in a way, she was the sister he never had, she never showed fear around him because he was a half demon nor did she ever show disgust. Milo was just Milo, herself in every way and she never changed that. Kagome slept with Inuyasha each and every night, holding him until his weary body finally fell into a soft slumber.

Kagome never thought of herself during this fragile time, always others, she was afraid that if she stopped to think about herself her thoughts would only drift to Milo and her huge heart no matter how strong would break, Milo had said something similier to her in the past. _'Kagome you have the biggest heart I know, mine was like yours once, but you'll soon learn that if you welcome everyone into your heart soon it will break from the strain. Just like mine did, there is one differnce between you and me though and that's the fact your love still stands by you where as mine died along with my parents. My parents weren't the only ones to die, my soon to be mate did as well by protecting me from the demon._' Kagome remembered every word, how was it for someone to act so childish yet so mature at the same time she didn't know, but she still never forgot those words as they where the most truthful words to ever be uttered to her. Everyday she tried to figure out the meaning to those words and it was the fact Inuyasha still stood by her that made her heart strong were Milo didn't have anyone like that.

Sadly she died before the old flame in her heart could be ignited again by a special someone, true she had the unconditional love from everyone she met as everyone could not resist Milo's cute charm, but never someone to hold at night while she slept, never someone to tell I love you and here those three precious words back. And she never would.

Shippo was distraught over the fact that is adoptive mother was dead, he looked to her because she reminded him so much of his own mother, warm eyes, red hair and welcoming arms. To Shippo he had two mothers one that lay in the spirit realm and one on earth with him, now he had no mother. He still remember the private conversation they had the day before she died. _'Milo if your a half demon how come your not as stupid as Inuaysha?' 'Shippo, Inuyasha's not stupid he just chooses to be that way because its easier.' 'Milo do you have a mommy?'_ Milo's eyes had darkened filled with unshead tears as she spoke. _'I did, but she's gone now.' 'Um.' 'What is it Shippo?' 'Would you be my mommy?'_ Milo smiled at him a warm motherly smile and answered. _'Of course Shippo I would be honoured if you where my son.'_ Tears threatened to spill over again in Shippo's eyes, for some reason that memory never went away, simply because Shippo cherished it even if it brought him to tears.

Miroku tried desperately that last week to contact the spirit realm to bring Milo's spirit into focus to see if she was happy. Miroku knew this was stupid, Milo was so full of life even the underworld would bloom into something beautiful just by her presence, she was happy anywhere. She had spoken to him quite a while back about his pervertedness. _'Miroku, why do you ask every pretty woman you see to bare your child?' 'It is because of this cursed wind tunnel, everyday it gets bigger so I wish for my son to carry on my legacy.' 'I see. I know you'll find the right woman eventually, but you don't need to ask every woman you see, she'll be right round the corner and love will strike you hard right where your heart lies.' 'How do you know?' 'Because I'm smart enough to know that theres somebody out there for everyone, but your cursed hands won't find them, your heart will.'_ Milo was right. Miroku had found Sango, even though she had only been with the pack for a few days Miroku could already feel his affection growing for her. As his eyes layed on her form for the first time in battle he knew that love had just hit him just like Milo said it would.

She was so wise for one so young, wisdom past her years in the colour of her irises. Nobody could make people feel as elevated by looking at them with that shine in her eyes like Milo did, but still even in the purest heart there lies a seed of darkness just waiting to grow, Milo never let it, she always kept it under control. Miroku loved Milo the same way Inuyasha did like a little sister, he had never know someone to touch the hearts of so many people by not even trying.

Sango was depressed by the packs mood, her whole village was burned, her family slaughtered and yet the pride and protectiveness she saw in Milo touched her deeper than she ever thought it could. Sango was raised to know that the only feelings a demon harbored where rage and an instinct to kill, yet Milo didn't possess any of that, Milo could have easily killed her for daring to harm Inuyasha and yet she didn't and she never once raised her voice out of anger. It was what a few mere minutes that Sango had known Milo and yet she managed to touch the depths of her very heart by simply opening her eyes to stare at her. Sango only wished she could have gotten to know the little spitfire before she passed.

Kirara. _'Meow.'_

Inuyasha grieved, heavy and hard. _'Why!? Why did you leave me Milo!? You where the only person to ever love me for me, a half demon, not even worth a pitiful glance and yet you opened your arms for me and made my troubled childhood bearable. I saw myself as weak and worthless, you saw me in a different light, you saw me as brave and worthy. I never thought anyone could love a hanyou like you did even though you were one. I can't help but think if you where a demon or human would you have felt the same way? I can easily answer that yes you would, simply because you see others as equals not as opposites. Still why did you leave? I still remember what you told me after you forced me to tell Kagome I liked her.'_

_'Inuyasha can I ask you something?' 'Keh.' 'Can you see the differences between Kikyo and Kagome?' 'Of course I can!'_ Smiling she replied._ 'No Inuyasha you can't and if you say you can your lieing through your fangs. Let me help, Kikyo wanted normal Kagome wants different, Kikyo wanted to change you Kagome wants you to stay who you are, Kikyo never let you be together in public Kagome is proud to walk by your side, Kikyo's eyes were lifeless and dull before she died where as Kagome's sparkle with life. They only have two similaritys, one they look slightly alike and two they are both priestess's.' 'Hey you forgot one! They both love me!' 'No, Kikyo never loved you, not the way Kagome does. Kikyo saw you as someone on equal grounds for both of you could never life a normal life, and for that you desired each others company for you were equals. And yet Kagome falls in love with you everyday when she opens her eyes and sees you nearby, she looks at you with a certain emotion in her eyes that I never saw in Kikyo's when she looked at you. Love.'_

Inuyasha knew she was right, _'Things in her eyes where always so simple.'_ Milo was always right which made losing her that less bearable, the only person still alive from his past at he loved unconditionally was gone, and was never coming back.

Everyone just wished that she hadn't died, and that was what they were going to wish for on the Shikon No Tama, it gave two wishes to each and every person who held its completed form. Wish number one was to resurrect Milo and wish number two, they didn't have a wish number two, they just wanted Milo back.

---

Milo awoke the next morning with the sunrise there to greet her, for some reason she always rose at this time unless the day was foggy or raining. Stretching as to wake her body as well as her mind she noticed a neatly folded pile of clothes to the right of her, picking them up the rubbed the fabric between her thumbs and fingers. "Silk. Expensive." Milo spoke looking in great detail at the pattern.

"Good morning." Sesshomaru greeted.

"It is isn't." Milo smiled as greatly as the sun shone.

"I see you found your clothes." Sesshomaru observed.

"No way! You got these for me!" Milo nearly yelled, this was the most expensive gift she'd ever received and the most needed.

"Enjoy." Sesshomaru suggested.

It was a silken pale blue kimono, with a white obi, and the insignia of a joined dark blue crescent moon and a full blazing white hot sun layed claim to the corners of her long sleeves. It looked as if the kimono was tight, fitted in place with a black lapel, it would bare her legs for easy movement, to wear under the pale blue kimono there was a black shortened fighting outfit whenever a fight was to be too up-paced for her to keep up in the heavy bindings she could quickly disrobe herself and freely move about.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Milo gratefully thanked smiling softly at the Lord.

"That is not all, keep looking." Sesshomaru ordered.

Cocking her head cutely to one side Milo did as she was told, lifting the kimono's out of the way underneath there lay two twin tiger headed sai's, polished silver finish with encrusted pink sapphires running along the handle, two embedded in the eyes of the tigers and the kanji signs for strength on one and spirit on the other.

"I love them!" Milo happily squealed. Running up to Seshomaru she embraced him in hug joyously. "Thank you!" She chorused over and over again.

"Do you know how to use them though?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at her long red hair until she looked up confidence filling her eyes.

"Oh, I'll show you how good I am." Milo confidently replied mischief sparkling in her eyes while a cocky smirk played on her lips. "After I get dressed." Turning around she ran towards her new clothes after swiftly picking them up she ran into the trees to get dressed.

A few minutes later she came out with an adorable blush looking almost like a moon maiden who had come down to greet the earth in the morning rays of wet dew. "How do I look?" Milo shyly asked doing a little spin while biting her bottom lip. Sesshomaru was, for lack of a better word, gobsmacked, his mouth hung open a little while he just stared that the beauty before him.

"I take it by your reaction I can take that as a yes I look good." Milo stated giggling as Sesshomaru lightly shuck his head to get his brain to once again focus. Giggling again Milo once again spoke. "Come on, you promised me a spar."

"This Sesshomaru did promise you that." Sesshomaru replied getting into a fighting stance with Tensaiga, since the sword couldn't cut, Milo would be perfectly safe.

"Let's get it on." Milo stated getting into her stance as well. "I'll let you make the first move."

Running over to Milo, Sesshomaru raised his sword to which she didn't respond, slightly confused however Sesshomaru didn't stop, as he brought Tensaiga down Milo blocked him with a quick X shape of her new Sai's, smirking she let a fang pop itself out of her lips before she started to attack. She jabbed and slashed making sure not to harm that perfect body of his soon Milo found her opening and grabbed Tensaiga with her sai's and threw it away, shocked with what this hanyou had managed to do Sesshomaru didn't see her duck down low and knock him off his feet with a quick under kick. Thumping against the ground with his still bare back Milo crouched over him resting her ass dangerously close to his groin and placed her sai's at his neck.

Smiling brightly Milo giggled. "I win." Removing the sai's she let her herself drop onto his body panting heavily still occasionally giggling. "I gotta get more exercise." Sesshomaru thought she looked oddly content at the moment, her soft hair fanning over his chest while her chest beat down on his with her ragged breathing and occasional giggles all with that brilliant smile of hers firmly placed on her lips.

Quickly deciding that he didn't like to lose Sesshomaru flipped their positions to now she was back first on the ground while he kept her pinned there. "I win." He whispered into her cat ears.

"No fair!" Milo playfully whined a cute pout rising on her face, she would have crossed her arms to but Sesshomaru was currently holding them above her head. Sesshomaru internally chuckled at the sight and sound the poor hanyou was making, he had her underneath him and whatever he did now she would helpless to stop it and yet she continued to laugh completly unaware of how vulnerable she was at this point.

To prove this point Sesshomaru played with her ears with one hand while the other kept her hands above her head, her eyes closed happily and a gentle yet deep purring vibrated through her body and through to Sesshomaru's. She started to squirm for not being able to do anything about the predicament she opened her eyes so they were half lidded she repeated herself. "No fair!"

Chucking lightly, "Whats not fair about it?" Sesshomaru asked still continuously scratching her ears, he was surprised at how soft they were, so soft they could rival silk and much more rewarding to play with.

"It's not fair because your being the dominant one!" Milo whined pinning him with her gaze.

"I am the male thus I am the dominate one." Sesshomaru argued stopping his playful torture on her ears.

Soon as Sesshomaru let go of her ears Milo wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru's waist and flipped their positions to she was back on top again, straddling his waist while holding his arms above his head. "How did you..." Sesshomaru never finished his question as he felt water hit his face, looking to the clouds he found it wasn't raining, that only meant one thing, tearing his gaze from the sky his molten pools scanned Milo's now tear streaked face.

"What is wrong?" Sesshomaru emotionlessly asked though his eyes held concern.

"I miss them, my friends, Inuyasha and the others, I know you don't like him and probably don't even like his name rolling off my tongue but playing around with you made me realize how much I miss them." Letting go of his arms so he could sit up Milo continued. "We used to do this all the time me and Yasha, he'd always lose of course." Chuckling slightly at the thought of his baby brother being beat by a girl as small as this brought a small smile to the youkai's lips as he let Milo continue. "But while I'm here having fun their fighting, trying to obtain the jewel so Inuyasha can become a full demon, a pointless quest if you ask me."

"Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked lightly peering at her face.

Staring straight back Milo answered. "If he becomes a full demon he won't be Inuyasha anymore, I don't want to lose my friend. I've become a full demon before and I didn't like it."

"Being a full demon is a blessing for a half demon, why would you not enjoy it?" Sesshomaru asked raising his eyebrow, confusion swirling in his orbs.

"I was too powerful." Milo stated simply truth reflecting in her still watery eyes. "The last time it happened it wasn't so bad as my friends where there but the first time I was alone surrounded by demons who thought I would make a tasty lunch."

Sesshomaru growled protectively after hearing this, he didn't know why but he felt a overwhelming emotion to not let any harm come to the neko hanyou. Understanding his growl Milo contunied. "I was badly injured so my demon blood took over, by the time the rage cooled I was a bloody mess but not as worse off as the demons the most horrible thing is, it wasn't just demon blood on my hands I smelled humans too. I never wanted to hurt anybody." Letting more of her tears fall.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and let a feral yet soothing deep rumble echo from his chest, returning the hug almost instantly Milo let his growling calm her and dry her tears as a few cascaded down his back. "Thank you." Milo whispered. After a while Milo removed herself from Sesshomaru deciding what she wanted no needed to do, holding her hand to her heart she spoke. "Sesshomaru I wish to return home to my tribe with your escorts, there I am to continue my training until I learn self control. Will you be my escort?"

Nodding Sesshomaru agreed and Milo smiled, while Jaken who had been quite quiet gleefully beamed at being able to get rid of the cumbersome hanyou. And so they set off Milo knowing exacly what she was going to do, even if she died again and this time could not return.


	14. Chapter 14: A kiss to far

**Chapter 14: A kiss too far.**

Milo was happily skipping along next to Sesshomaru's side joyfully humming a random tune, now you could understand this quite well if you saw the weather was sunny and warm however it was raining put that didn't put a damper on Milo's parade.

"Will you cease your skipping." Sesshomaru ordered.

Looking back Milo smiled and replied. "But why, if I am happy why can I not show my emotion through my actions? Just because you're a Grumpy Gus doesn't mean I have to be."

Sesshomaru growled at her smart words, true there was nothing wrong with her showing happiness through her actions and true she didn't have to be like him. But he was getting wet with the rain and her constant bouncing was drawing his eyes from the road, the wetness of her kimono plus how tight it was, was showing everything to the Lord, she might as well have been naked.

Hearing his growl Milo walked calmly back up to him and laced her fingers through his, raising her arm she made a strange hand movement and Sesshomaru stopped getting wet. Looking up he saw why, Milo with her commandment over water had produced a little shield of sorts made out the falling rain water so both of them no longer got wet.

"Better?" Milo sarcastically asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

After a while of walking the rain surly came to a stop and the fresh scent of a bathed world met the two demons and one half demons noses, however there was a another smell lingering in the air, fresh blood. Milo shivered uncomfortably remembering the last time she smelt blood this bad it was her own, seeing her distress Sesshomaru lightly squeezed her hand to calm her.

She let go and ran towards the smell as fast as her legs would let her, in spite of that Sesshomaru ran faster and blocked her path. When Milo tried to get around him he simply stepped to the same side blocking her again. "What are you doing?" Milo huffed.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hey somebody needs help and I for one don't back down if someone needs help which I can provide! I could never live with myself if I passed someone heartlessly who were helpless." Milo answered. "Now are you going to be help or hindrance?"

Deciding it would be better not to argue with Milo as he would most defiantly lose although he would never say that out loud, helping some humans wouldn't be that bad, not as bad as travelling with a hanyou anyway. Nodding Sesshomaru agreed to help and Milo smiled, grasping his hand in her own once again he ran towards the strong scent of blood was coming from with Sesshomaru quickly following.

Once arriving they were met with the bloody scene of battle between wolf demons and a village of humans, and the humans were losing, badly. Most of their houses had been ripped to shreds by the sharp fangs and deadly claws of the wolves, the ground was mixed with the different blood of children and adults making Milo's blood boil. Her eyes for a few seconds turned crimson but she quickly gained control.

"Sesshomaru can you deal the wolves while I find survivors?" Milo asked while Sesshomaru nodded wasting no time in killing the cubs. Milo used a technique that her tribe once taught her that you can find people by feeling their heart vibrations through your feet as her nose couldn't shift through the scent of blood. Focusing she found only a few people, possibly a young mother with a few kids.

Rushing over to them they seemed almost relived to see anyone apart from a wolf, "Come with me, I'll keep you safe I promise." As her word was the only thing to go on the mother agreed begging for Milo to take her children first, seeing the logic Milo hurriedly agreed and scooped the three children up with ease. As she leaped to a safe and secure spot she heard the faint scream of the mother with her excellent hearing. These children where now orphans. Hugging them close to her she ordered for them to stay on her back while she tried to find anymore humans.

She found one faint scent now she was away from most of the blood, the scent of a young human female. Dashing over all Milo found where trees and wolves but the wolves seemed interested in the trees for some odd reason. After eventually hording the wolves away she saw what they were interested in, in the hollow tree they were biting at lay a small girl holding herself, she had dark black tresses with it partly held in a ponytail on the top of her head.

"Hey it's ok the bad wolves are gone now." Milo whispered. "You can come out, I promise nothing will hurt you."

The girl looked up tears staining her face to which Milo didn't know how to respond so she let her voice take over.

"Come stop your crying, it will be alright." Milo sang.

"Just take my hand, hold it tight." Reaching down into the trunk of the tree Milo held her clawed hand out for the child to grab while the rest of the children retreated to the ground instead of clambering over Milo's back.

"I will protect you from all around you." Milo promised while singing, she lifted the child out of the tree and held her close.

"I will be hear don't you cry." Sesshomaru had finished with the wolf demons and their leader an cocky arrogant fellow that reminded him much of Inuyasha with long brown hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes and tanned skin called Koga, he could hear Milo's sweet voice, without hesitation he followed it. Milo stroked the girl's hair with one hand and swiped away her tears with the other.

"For one so small, you seem to strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm." The rest of the children liked Milo's voice and hugged her as well she held them all as Sesshomaru came into the clearing.

"This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry." The bond meant a motherly bond, after all the children didn't have anyone and Milo couldn't and wouldn't just leave them. She would look after them now.

Looking up Milo spotted Sesshomaru and smiled. "Can I keep em'?" She asked, the children looked up hopefully all fully knowing that Milo could care for them out of child's trust. Not scared of the full demon towering above them.

Sesshomaru nodded to which all the children ran up and tackled him, effectively knocking him to the ground by sheer shock. "Everyone!" Milo hollered to get the children's attention. "Please come here." They followed her without hesitation and sat beside her.

"I wish to know your names." Milo spoke.

"I'm Kaiya!" One piped up, she was a girl with short brown hair and green eyes dressed in a pink kimono.

"I'm Botan!" The next announced, he was a boy with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Haru!" Another said, he was a boy with short black hair and green eyes.

"And what about you?" Milo asked the last child.

The child shook her head while her fist was held to her mouth. _'I see, I used to do that as a child when I couldn't speak.'_ Milo realized. "It's ok you don't have to tell me, but would you like to travel with me?" The girl nodded enthusiastically. Milo smiled and hugged the children.

Sesshomaru after regaining his composer and had stood up looked at the scene before him and could help but think that Milo would be a great mother.

"We better get going." Milo spoke this time to Sesshomaru who merely nodded.

After a few days the young child which hadn't given her name was slowly learning to talk, they found that she didn't have a name so Milo offered to call her Rin which she liked. Milo had taken to sleeping on Sesshomaru's lap after complaining that his scent was soothing and now because of him she couldn't sleep without it while the children slept comfortable on his mokomoko. And soon Milo arrived home at the entrance to the forest of the Nekita.

"You'd better stay here as soon as you enter the forest my tribe will detect you and well, your people and my people aren't exactly on the best terms, Kaiya, Botan, Haru you're coming with me. Rin I want you to stay with Sesshomaru."

"WHAT!" Jaken squawked. "This human child is your responsibility not ***Thwack***" Milo knocked him out with her fist which the children giggled at.

"Everyone can you leave us for a minute." Milo ushered the children who obeyed and ran off to play not so far away. Turning her gaze to Sesshomaru Milo spoke. "I'm leaving you with Rin because you need someone to warm your heart which I can no longer do, Rin though, Rin has a huge and happy heart and sees you as her father. I would be most happy if you continued to care for her."

"I will, I will have to admit she has grown on me too." Sesshomaru confessed staring lovingly at the child.

"I will take the others to care for them in my village, I'm sure there are plenty of humans their willing to take them in." Milo spoke. "I hope to see you again soon Lord Sesshomaru." Standing on her tippy toes Milo placed a soft yet chaste kiss to his cheek and turned.

As Milo went to walk over to the children a large hand around her wrist, looking back Sesshomaru pulled her against him, before Milo could ask what he was doing a warm pair of lips crashed down onto hers. Milo must have blushed ten different shades of red by the amount of heat she could feel in her cheeks, her stomach pooled with a odd sensation that she had never felt before also. Melting into the kiss just by the feel of Sesshomaru's minty tasting lips Milo kissed back with equal force, the kiss was purely innocent, a quick spur of the moment thing before Milo broke it. She ran over to Kaiya, Botan and Haru and ran into her forest leaving a confused youkai behind her.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe he was doing this, of his own free will! Lord Sesshomaru mighty Lord of the Western lands and son of the Great Warlord Inutashio and deep loather of humans and worse hanyou's and yet he was kissing one! She had done something to him when she lightly pressed her lips to his cheek, it felt like electricity was running through is veins just begging him to make her do it again. He wanted more, he wanted to smell more of her, he wanted to drink in more of her with his eyes, he wanted to greedily run his hands all over her body, he wanted to hear her moan for him, he wanted to taste more of her. To him she tasted like something sweet yet spicy at the same time and he defiantly wanted more however before he could she pulled away, with him missing her already. Why did she pull away? Sesshomaru didn't know but he could smell a faint trace of fear in her scent and frowned.

---

Keeping a firm hold on the children's hands Milo's thoughts wandered. _'I can't believe he kissed me! I thought he still hated half demons, but ... wow that was some kiss and my first. True I was due to be mated but it was arranged and I didn't really love him the way he did me. I still can't believe it though, his lips were so warm and soft unlike the usual cold and hard exterior he puts on.'_ Milo's thoughts wandered more until she began to blush.

Milo looked down when she felt a tugging on her sleeve. "Mommy are you sick?" Botan asked concern filling his and the rest of the children's eyes.

"Mommy's fine Botan don't worry." Milo replied. A while ago all the children including Rin had started to call her Mommy and she couldn't have been more humbled.

"Mommy where are we going?" Kaiya asked.

"Home." Milo answered breaking through to her villages clearing, it was a lot better than the last time she saw it covered in her depression fog. The random ponds had bloomed with lily pads breaking away to the mini waterfalls, the houses where being re-built after the mildew had caused them to rot while the blossoms from the trees danced in the air before gracefully falling to the ground.

"Lady NekitaKariba!" Everyone yelled once they acknowledged her presence all stopping any form of work to welcome her home.

Bowing humbly Milo spoke. "Everyone I have returned with need of some help, these children have no family and I would like for them to be cared for in my house, with such privileges as combat, healing and education."

"But Lady Nekita..."

"I have made my decision and anyone who does not abide by it can leave my land now." Milo cut off. "I love these children as if they are my own, and you will help them."

"Hai, of course, children please follow me." One of the court royals who served under Milo ordered softly.

"Mommy is it ok?" All the children simultaneously asked.

"Of course it is. I'll follow you soon and Onna will take good care of you." Milo assured smiling warmly. Once the children had gone Milo called for the Elders.

Bowing respectfully towards the Elders, there were five in total, one of which was Milo's grandfather Puipu, the others were Odin, Mufasa, Nala and Kovu. Odin spoke. "Why is that you have summoned us Lady NekitaKariba?"

Odin was by far the most powerful of the Elders a deep grey coat covered his body while his eyes were the same colour of the thunder clouds. "I have summoned you as I wish for a request." Milo stated.

"And what request would that be?" Nala asked, the only female Elder amongst them, she was a golden colour with eyes as gentle as lapping waves.

"I wish to be given the book of Sha Mund Ra." Milo answered while shocked gasps ran through and out of the Elders mouths.

"No you must not read from the book!" Puipu almost yelled.

"And why not grandfather? I know you have heard the news of my recent demise which is why I was greeted by such an audience today." The Elders gasped once again they didn't think she knew. "And furthermore, I wish to destroy the one who dared kill the Queen of the Nekita's however I need the book of Sha Mund Ra to do so."

"We do not even know if the book would accept you being half demon. It might not even open." Kovu argued, he was a misty deep red colour with eyes as old as the grass itself with the perfect hue to match.

"And I am willing to try." Milo spoke.

"But NekitaKariba surly you must know if you dare touch the book and it deems you unworthy it will kill you!" Puipu stated his eyes in a evident state of shock at his granddaughters words.

"Grandfather I have seen death and it is nothing to be feared, if I die I will simply torment my killer until he slips into madness. I am willing to sacrifice everything for this." Milo confidently spoke.

Mufasa had been deathly quiet throughout this as he was the wisest as would decide if Milo could have the book, his fur was almost pure black glinting as the sun hit him from high above on his rock, his eyes showed pride and were a soft ruby red. Until finally he spoke with a loud and authoritative voice. "Lady NekitaKariba, Queen of the Nekita's and Empress of the Kariba, I deem your request ... granted."

"I humbly thank you Lord Mufasa." Milo bowed as they summoned the book, looking on in awe as the Elders summoned the ancient book. A few moments later Milo was holding the solid gold book in her paws, affectionately running her hands over the cover. Taking a deep breath she unclasped the buckle and opened the book... she was fine, the book had accepted her.

Bowing again Milo thanked the Elders again and returned home with the book securely held to her chest.


	15. Chapter 15: Decisions

**Chapter 15: Decisions.**

Milo.

Walking back to her house, well it wasn't a house more like a feudal mansion, Milo sighed she didn't know if she had the will to do this but she had to try. A few days ago while Sesshomaru was out hunting Milo had begun to think about a way to get back at Naraku, she did have the upper-hand in terms of the fact that he thought she was dead and she was defiantly smarter, however, Naraku was most likely stronger and was gaining power everyday thanks to the Shikon No Tama.

Milo had decided that if she was going kill Naraku for all the pain he had caused her then she needed to do some serious work and that's where the book of Sha Mund Ra come in, legend had it that whoever read from the book who had been deemed worthy could gain immense power, that is what Milo needed, the book held all sorts of magical incantations and unknown techniques that nobody knew about unless they where a Nekita and could read the Sha Mund Ra's ancient language. Milo had decided that she was going to learn everything the book had to offer in solitude. Up Mount Fiji.

Risky. Yes. Survival. Not likely. Milo knew that just reading from the book could be dangerous if you were not strong enough to take the strain of the power, Milo was praying to Kami that she could. She needed to do this to avenge her mother, father, soon to have been mate but most of all herself. Nobody had managed to climb Mount Fiji apart from a famous king who name escapes her and he nearly died doing so, Milo was going to spend at least a good few years up there. Most likely her tribe wouldn't like this idea but she didn't care. She was Queen she could do as she pleased.

Arriving back at her house the children ran up to her hugging her joyously. "Mommy what's that?" Kaiya asked reaching out to touch the book. Milo yanked it away not wanted the child to be hurt.

"No, listen this book is very ... temperamental. You can't touch it ok." Milo ordered sternly.

"Ok mommy." All the children agreed.

"Good. Now run along and play, mommy has some work she has to do." Milo suggested as she had to get ready to leave. Soon enough just a few hours later after nightfall Milo had everything ready, after eating a most royal and delicious dinner she bid goodbye to everyone telling them were she was heading, a few tears were shed mostly from the children but she assured them that they would see her again.

With that she set off, her heart still broken, the mind clear and her body ready for the training she was about to endure.

As Milo left the forest she could pick up the faint scent of Sesshomaru, _'I'm going to miss you.' _And that meant everyone, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Rin, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Botan, Kaiya, Haru, Puipu, Ah-Uh even Jaken. For she was going to be locked away in the arctic winds and deep snow of Mount Fiji.

_'Everyone, aishiteiru (I love you)'_

Sesshomaru.

It had been a just a mere day and Sesshomaru, although he would never admit it, was being to miss Milo dreadfully, the way she would beam at him in the early morning instantly making the sun look dull in comparison, the way she would always be so happy infected everyone around her, he missed her scent at night when she would curl into him fitting just right, her scent was addictive, even though she had admitted that his scent calmed her little did she know she had the same effect on him. Just her scent being near made his head feel slightly lighter than normal and yet she was innocent to what she did to him. It was unbelievable!

He never thought he would feel this way about a girl let alone a half demon, maybe what Milo was said was right, half demons are no different to demons or humans they are a blessing of the love the two species can share. He ... he couldn't say it, his pride wouldn't let him but he knew it and that was all that mattered.

"Lord Sesshomaru are you ok?" Rin asked, her vocabulary was getting a lot better.

"Yes Rin, this Sesshomaru is fine." Sesshomaru answered.

"Where's mommy?" Rin asked.

"Mommy is home." Sesshomaru answered again.

"Will Rin ever see mommy again?" Rin asked.

"I do not know Rin." Sesshomaru truthfully answered although his heart was wishing for that to be a yes.

Inuyasha.

That was it! All of Inuyasha's feelings of sadness and misery had manifested itself into a deep loathing hatred of Naraku. He killed Milo. He killed Kikyo. He stole the jewel. He had done everything to annoy and generally annoy the hanyou! Oh boy was he going to pay. Jumping from his place in a tree Inuyasha started the pack until he began to speak.

"Were leaving!" Was all Inuyasha said.

"Prey tell where are we going Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Turning is head to slightly peer over at Miroku, Inuyasha answered. "To find and kill Naraku." Inuyasha began to walk away leaving everyone to look at each other then back at the hanyou, silently agreeing that Inuyasha was for once making sense they followed.

They had grieved long enough and now Naraku was going to pay for everything. For cursing Miroku's grandfather with the wind tunnel in his right palm which had been past down generations. For killing Sango's family and burning down her village for the sake of a few jewel fragments. For killing Inuyasha's first love, Kikyo which lead for him to be sealed to a tree for fifty years. And for taking away their light, Milo.

Milo.

Milo could only let her voice take over, to describe what everyone was feeling at the moment.

Milo's feelings.

"I always needed time on my own,  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry,  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone,  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side.

When you walk away I count the steps that you take,  
Do you see how much I need you right now,

When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you,  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too,  
When you're gone,  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok,  
I miss you."

Inuyasha's feelings.

"I've never felt this way before,  
Everything that I do reminds me of you,  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor,  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do,

When you walk away I count the steps that you take,  
Do you see how much I need you right now,

When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you,  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too,  
When you're gone,  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok,  
I miss you."

Sesshomaru's feelings.

"We were made for each other,  
Out here forever,  
I know we were, yeah,  
All I ever wanted was for you to know,  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul,  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah,

When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you,  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too,  
When you're gone,  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok,  
I miss you."

3 Years Later.

A nineteen year old half demon came down Mount Fiji, demons cowered at the sight of her feeling that she had more Youkai than they did and any that dared challenge her were cut down faster than they could blink, she was for lack of a better word, immortal, compared to these demons. Her eyes were hard as steel, the colour of the raging ocean. Her long red hair flowed down her back like a sea of blood glinting an almost pink colour in the night's soft caress.

In a dull brown pack on her back was the book if Sha Mund Ra while resting on her hips were two twin tiger headed sai's. Entering the forest of the Nekita she was greeted by respectful bows all of which she returned. "You are back." Onna announced happily. Milo glared at her effectively shutting her up, not breathing a word she continued to her home, a few minutes she left again after cleaning her clothes only leaving a neatly scrawled note.

_Dear Grandfather or Onna whichever one of you found this listen and listen well._

_I will not be returning for some time, and please do not attempt to help or follow me, I have left the Book of Sha Mund Ra to be returned to the Elders please give them my regards. Give the children my love and if I do not return in less than three months I wish for you to pick a new leader, if I do by some miracle survive what I am about to do I will return._

_I appreciate everything you have done I really do by right now I cannot have a soft heart forgive me._

_Lady NekitaKariba (Milo)_

Onna cried at the note and looked out of the window to see the retreating form of Milo run to face her destiny, as Puipu entered the room he held Onna. "I know my granddaughter, she will be fine."

Onna nodded and proceeded to tell the letter to the tribe, some offered to go after her but Mufasa roared against it. "This is her path to take not yours to follow, if she truly is worthy to lead us, she will return."

The tribe nodded and didn't dare go after Milo.

---

Milo ran, she ran so hard, she had to see one person before she could put her plan into action. Easily catching his aura and scent she belted towards him only stopping to let him sniff her out and sense her powerful aura. His head lifted up and stared towards the beauty hidden in the trees he went to utter her name but she beat him to it.

"Sesshomaru." Milo bowed, when she looked back up he was stood right in front of her.

He pulled her to him, relishing in her warm body and his favourite scent, every time spring had rolled by it only served to remind him of Milo, but now she was here and in his arms just the way he liked it. Over the years he had finally realized why he missed her so much, he loved her. In the short time that he had know her she had managed to wriggle her way into his frostbitten heart and filled it with love.

Hugging him straight back Milo had pretty much figured out the same thing up the mountain, she loved Sesshomaru, but she couldn't tell him. She just couldn't, not yet and not now. Pulling her head away from his chest Milo raised her head to his and kissed him and this kiss wasn't at all like the last one, it wasn't innocent, this one was sinful. Milo kept one hand around his neck while the other ran through his hair whilst her mouth attacked his. He responded back loving the way his lips were moving against hers, she still tasted the same, sweet. As Sesshomaru deepened the kiss Milo didn't pull back instead she let his tongue and hers fight for dominance.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist to bring her closer to him while his other hand pulled her head in deeper, soon though all good things must come to an end and so did the kiss. Both of them were panting by the time they had finished, Milo put her lips next to Sesshomaru's and whispered. "I'm sorry." And just like that she had gone. Sesshomaru tried sniffing to find her but it was like she had just vanished, was it all an illusion? As he looked down he saw a single red rose. Smiling slightly he tucked it away in his haori and continued on his way.

_'I'm sorry Sesshomaru but I have to do this alone, but I needed to see you, one last time.'_ And with that Milo vanished.


	16. Chapter 16: Temptress in the Mist

**Chapter 16: Temptress in the Mist.**

Naraku was smirking evilly in his newest hideout, loving the fact that he held an almost completed jewel in his hand. It glinted with malice by its pure black shade, resonating power. As Naraku was revelling, Kanna, the void child came in soundlessly holding her mirror.

"What is it Kanna?" Naraku asked. He peered into her mirror seeing a demon walking through a field of multiple flowers all crumbling to dust the closer she got. "What is it about this demon?" Naraku asked Kanna.

"She will bring your victory." Kanna emotionlessly informed. Peering into the mirror again Naraku could not see what type of demon she was but even through the mirror he could sense her power and it made him pleasurably shiver. The demon was female with long pure white hair similar to ice tied high up in a ponytail, her eyes were slitted ruby red and were as cold and hard as an arctic tundra. Her skin was dark caramel along with her outfit apart from it was a few shades lighter, around her neck there lay a long white scarf flowing by the breeze. Utterly delectable.

"Kagura!" Narkau summoned.

"Yes Naraku." Kagura drawled out playing with her fans.

"Fetch this demon and bring her to me, we could use her services. And take Kanna with you." Naraku ordered.

Kagura mumbled a whatever and grabbed the child, hopping on her feather she took off looking for this female demon. Temptress was lazing around in a field of now dead flowers simply enjoying the calming breeze when the wind picked up, without opening her eyes she spoke. "Whadya want?"

"Our master has need of your services." Kagura answered bored out of her mind already.

"Oh, and just who is your master, he should know I don't come cheap." Temptress backfired never moving.

"Naraku." Kagura named as Temptress slightly opened her eyes. "He wants you for something, I don't know what he what apart from he wants us to escort you."

"Does he now? Ok you've peaked my interest, however I wish to battle you first." Temptress challenged finally moving from her spot on the ground to stand.

"Do you even know who you're up against?" Kagura asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I guess I'll find out soon enough, oh and just give you a chance I'll let you attack first." Temptress mocked letting a twisted smirk form on her face.

Growling lightly Kagura attacked. "Dance of Blades!" Temptress smirked and stood still. _'What is she doing, if she stands there she's going to be killed by my attack.'_ Temptress raised her left hand and caught the blades. "WHAT!" Kagura screamed. Smirking more Temptress sent the attack straight back at her.

Kagura took the full force of her attack as she could do nothing to stop it. "Is that it? How boring." Temptress stated getting ready to walk away. "Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura attacked again.

"Please." Temptress whispered, she held her hand out again and dispersed the wind before it even touched her sending a light breeze to fan her face. "I've seen enough, your master obviously needs help if he has minions as weak as you."

Kagura was quite insulted by that but none the less hopped back on her feather and told Temptress to follow her which she did with ease. She kept up by simply running on the ground looking up every so often to see where Kagura was_. 'Hm, the void child has wisdom past her young years.' _Temptress thought staring at the child.

Temptress arrived at worn down castle grounds, the place reeked of death and poison, without hesitation Temptress walked straight in not bothering with the powerful barrier she walked right thought it. Temptress smirked while Kagura flew by with apparent shock etched onto her features while Kanna sat their emotionless as always.

Kagura showed Temptress the way to Naraku though she didn't need help, she could sense his evil presence a mile away, literally. Temptress entered Naraku's chamber and bowed.

"Naraku I presume." Temptress spoke.

"Correct, tell me, why do you hide your demonic aura and scent." Naraku asked.

Raising her head spoke again and smirked evilly. "I make it a point to hide myself away, for if someone were to find me, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty."

"I like the way you think." Naraku complemented eyeing her form up and down. "I have decided I want to put you to a test before you can work for me."

"Oh, and what would that test be?" Temptress asked.

"I want you to attack a pack of humans and demons alike with a half demon in the mix, I want you to hurt Inuyasha. Not kill him, I want the pleasure of doing that, but hurt him enough to break down into tears." Naraku ordered.

Temptress smirked. "As you wish, Naraku. And if I'm going to be working for you, call me Temptress." With that Temptress left a wicked smirk playing on her face. _'Inuyasha, I'm coming for you.'_

---

3 years had passed since Milo had died the pack still hadn't gotten completely over it, true they were fine enough to think of her and smile but certain things they did reminded them of her only to feel a pang of hurt inside their hearts. Inuyasha had become more moody, he found it was a way to protect himself from his feelings, they scared him.

"Kagome! Where is this jewel shard!?" Inuyasha asked overly irrated, huffing and crossing his arms.

"It's up ahead somewhere Inuyasha." Kagome answered.

That's when they heard it, a deep laugh scorching with enough malice for it to actually drip. "Who's there!?" Inuyasha demanded to know drawing Tessaiga.

The packs ears where only met with more laughing. "Come out and fight!" Inuyasha ordered frantically trying to find this persons scent.

_'If you insist.'_ Jumping from her perch in a tree Temptress launched herself at the gorge Inuyasha's pack where standing in, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and leaped out of harm's way and waited for the dust to clear. As the debris settled Temptress stood tall and proud. "Are you Inuyasha?"

"Yer what of it!?" Inuyasha yelled at the demon.

"Good." Temptress smirked launching herself at Inuyasha driving her fist at his stomach letting the echo of broken bones be heard.

"Inuyasha!" Everyone worriedly yelled.

"You should worry more about yourselves than this half breed!" Temptress announced.

"Stay away from them!" Inuyasha roared taking a swipe at the cocky demon with Tessaiga. Temptress raised her hand and caught Tessaiga mid-swipe.

"SHE THWARTED THE TESSAIGA WITH HER BARE HAND!" Everyone yelled completely shocked.

Temptress smirked and threw Inuyasha, sword and all, through the rocky chasm causing him to dent the walls. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled throwing her demon bone at Temptress. She jumped and perched herself on Sango's weapon riding it all the way back to its master when the journey ended Temptress punched Sango in the jaw likely breaking it.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted worriedly. "Demon you will pay for injuring her, Wind Tunnel!"

Temptress yawned and dug her feet solidly into the earth so the only thing Miroku's wind tunnel swallowed was rocks and dirt. "Is that is?" She mockingly asked. "Why Naraku asked me to hurt you guys is beyond me, you're all so weak. And I'm so bored." Temptress yawned out.

_'I'll show you weak.'_ Kagome thought reading a sacred arrow, as she fired it Temptress spun in her direction and caught the arrow between her thumb and finger seconds before it hit her face. "Oh I'm sorry was that supposed to purify me?" Temptress mocked breaking the arrow in two by squeezing her fingers together.

"She's too strong!" Miroku realized out loud.

"Got that right monk." Temptress stated appearing right in front of Miroku and kneed him in the stomach causing him to spit up his own blood.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled. "Die demon!" Sango threw down some poison bombs hoping to kill the demon with the noxious fumes.

"Oi! Didn't forget about me did ya! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha attacked knowing that the Wind Scar could kill a thousand demons in one strike it should be enough to kill this demon. Once the light had died down Temptress was nowhere to be seen. "Got ya!" Inuyasha happily announced.

"Not quite." Temptress spoke appearing behind Inuyasha before she kicked him across the chasm again. "You're all so boring, don't you have anything could hurt me? Never mind, I'm almost done anyway." Raising her index and middle fingers to her forehead and slowly made a star shape while a current of electricity formed around her fingers.

Kagome realizing what she was doing shouted out to her friends. "Everyone run!"

Kagome was right as a few seconds later Temptress yelled out. "Inazuma!" Meaning lightning and brought the chasm crumbling down around them. When they looked back she was gone.

"Who was that?" Sango asked once landing with Kirara back on solid earth.

"I don't know Sango, but she did say she's works for Naraku maybe she's another incarnation." Kagome offered.

"No, she didn't smell anything like Naraku, she didn't have any scent." Inuyasha growled.

"What, but everyone has a scent." Kagome actualized.

"Yer well not this demon, no demonic aura, no scent. She could be anywhere from now on." Inuyasha stated.

"Well whoever this demon is we had better watch our backs if she can strike us down that easily without even trying." Miroku stated.

Temptress arrived back at Naraku's keep to be welcome with clapping by Naraku himself, "I take it you liked the show Naraku." Temptress assumed.

"Indeed Temptress, you are a most valuable allie, you past my test." Naraku spoke.

"Thank you Naraku, I look forward to working for you." Temptress bowed and left. _'You have no idea how much.'_


	17. Chapter 17: Naraku's Death

**Chapter 17: The Ultimate Sacrifice.**

A few weeks had passed since Temptress had started working for Naraku and now it was going to be all worth it as he held the completed jewel in his hand, black and tainted. "Make your wishes Naraku!" Temptress advised while holding back everyone including Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku while Shippo, Ah-Un, Kirara, Jaken and Rin hid amongst the battle.

The ground was seeped in everyone's blood from the damage Temptress had unleashed on them, she was defiantly not one for mercy, they had met since the first time on quite a few occasions like when Kanna and Kagura died, those where the only times her eyes held sadness and compassion. Other times she was as strong as a mountain, no matter how the wind howled she would not bow to it, them being the wind obviously. Not even Sesshomaru's new sword Bakusaiga helped, it only slowed her down.

Right now she had erected a barrier out of electrical currents around herself and Naraku so that with his now completed jewel he could make his two wishes.

"I wish." Naraku started.

"No don't!" Kagome yelled while trying to pierce the barrier with her arrows to no effect.

"I wish ... for my enemies to be killed." Wish number one was made, moans of pain and shocked gasps ran through everyone as one by one they slowly fell to the floor, starting with the adult humans then adult demons next the children and finally Inuyasha, as Inuyasha looked around before his spirit and soul were dragged to the underworld she saw something in Temptress's eyes which had never seen before, terror.

"Excellent wish Naraku, what is your second?" Temptress asked lowering her barrier since she no longer needed it.

"My second wish, I wish to become a full demon." And it was done, Naraku was no longer a half spider hanyou, now a full blooded youkai.

Turning to face Naraku, Temptress spoke. "You know Naraku, with your cunning I expected you to be more intelligent."

"What." Naraku asked confused.

"I take it then you don't recognise me? The hanyou you killed three years ago, the one who's mother, father and mate you slaughtered, the one who was never afraid to stand up for herself, the one who it seems has outsmarted you." Temptress spoke again.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Naraku yelled.

"Still don't get it, then I'll show you." Taking a few steps back Temptress stood proud and lifted her head whilst closing her eyes, an invisible wind blew through her hair making it rise high above her head before the tie that held it in place snapped, freeing it to flow, and it began to change colour, its snow white shade changed to a soft powerful red, her clothes transformed to a pale blue kimono with the insignia of a crescent moon and a blazing sun. Atop her head two twin cat ears arose and a tail flicked out from behind her, finally her eyes snapped open to reveal slitted blue crystalline orbs glaring spitefully at Naraku.

"NekitaKariba." Naraku spat.

"Oh I'm flattered you remembered me." Milo mocked. "I thought you were smarter than this Naraku, wasting your wishes on your enemies and yourself." Here Milo tutted adding to the aggravation of the now spider youkai.

"How are you alive!?" Naraku questioned.

Pointing to Sesshomaru's deceased body Milo spoke. "He resurrected me with his sword." Milo answered. "Not that you need to know, after all you'll be dead in a few minutes."

"What!" Naraku raged.

"It's simple really, I have more power, knowledge, speed, cunning and techniques you could only dream of. All you have now is youkai blood and a useless gem." Milo elaborated.

"Useless!" Naraku raged again.

"Correct. Since you used up both of your wishes the jewel in your palm is no more than a mere trinket, powerless." Milo explained. "However in my hands, it will purify and become all powerful again. Once I kill you that is."

"You, a mere half demon, how could you possibly defeat me?" Naraku mocked.

"You forget, it was the jewel in the first place that gave you all that power with it now useless so are you and in becoming a full demon you now have what you sought to rid yourself of ... a heart." Milo reminded loving the shocked face he made from his error. "And now, you die, as I will stomp on you like the little insignificant spider that you are."

Rushing up to Naraku with her increased speed, Milo caught him off guard, forming a whip of lightning with her index and middle fingers Milo shot Naraku through the blackened organ that he called a heart. "Rest in hell spider." Naraku's body crumbled away leaving nothing but dust only then did Milo crumble to her knees, leaving the completed Shikon No Tama to fall to the ground.

***Plop*** Milo's sweetened tears hit the ground, "There all gone." She sobbed quietly to herself. "All gone." Letting out a feral tora roar Milo pounded at the ground silently cursing Naraku's body to hell where he would stay. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry everyone, if I knew that Naraku was going to wish for that I would have never tried this." Milo admitted to the dead bodies that would never hear her words.

Realizing this Milo broke into more tears, "I never thought I would have to use this song." Milo mused to herself. The song was called Resurrection and did just what it said however in bringing people back from the dead there are always consequences, but Milo would deal with them later. The song was in the Book of Sha Mund Ra sung in the ancient language and Milo made a point up in the mountains to learn it in case she ever needed it, seems now would be the perfect time.

"Ma linn a."  
"Ki nu taa mun."  
"Irr u sill ua ta moon."  
"Na lu ru na kii."  
"Naa la gni, su nai qsu tin."  
"Kah ee li so tee."  
"Gee seev see."

"Sua pa yaaq su na."  
"Ka niq siq."  
"Pak is i gin."  
"Tau tuv ."  
"Saa gnia gin."  
"At lan ma linn."  
"Irr a kkun."

"Ma linn a."  
"Ki nu taa mun."  
"Il i sa gvik sra mun."  
"Sra mun."  
"Il i saa qa gvik."

The more the song continued the more golden energy flowed out of Milo and into everyone that Naraku has wished dead. She was giving her life force so that they may live again. The ultimate sacrifice.

"Milo?" Inuyasha whispered as he came too.

"Nau vik sra qa quiaq tu tin."  
"At laua iaq tu tin."  
"At a ra mik."  
"Si vuu qqan."  
"At a ra mik."  
"Pii gi si gaa."

"Sua pa yaaq su na."  
"Ka niq siq pak is i gin."  
"Tau tuv at ar."  
"Saa gnia gin."

"At lan a mik irr a kun."

By the time Milo had finished her song she fell, her body felt heavy and useless, her breaths were ragged and short and her eyelids felt heavy. "Milo." Sesshomaru spotted her and held her in his arms.

"Milo." Everyone copied looking over to where her body now lay resting in Sesshomaru's arms. Rushing over they all knelt beside her. "Is she dead?" Shippo asked worriedly.

"Never mind that how is she even alive!?" Inuyasha asked hoping someone could answer him.

"He saved me." Milo coughed, meaning Sesshomaru. "Three years ago the day that I died he found me and brought me back to life with Tensaiga. It's funny I've had two lives and both of them ended by dying in your arms." Milo spoke the last part to Sesshomaru who only held on tighter.

"No, we lost you once, it's not going to happen again! Not again!" Inuyasha ranted.

Milo smiled sadly making the fellow hanyou shut up. "Inuyasha its ok, I gave my life force so that you could live, all of you." Inuyasha began to shed tears along with everyone else, even a few fell from Sesshomaru's softened eyes.

"Why the hell are you crying?" Inuyasha sobbed/asked Sesshomaru.

"I am crying Inuyasha because I love her." Gasps echoed around Milo's tiny body at Sesshomaru's confession.

"I thought you hated half demons!" Inuyasha stated.

"Who could not love Milo." Sesshomaru countered, it was true, anybody who met Milo instantly fell in love with her, even the steel hearted Sesshomaru.

"Kagome." Milo rasped out, beckoning for Kagome to come near. Pushing through Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Kagome popped her head through them.

"Yes Milo." Kagome uttered.

"The Shikon jewel, it's over there." Milo weakly pointed. As Kagome hopped off to collect the jewel Milo began speaking. "I hope everyone can forgive me."

"Forgive you, forgive you for what?" Sango asked, seeing as she was the only one who could form a proper sentence as the guys were blubbering over in tears.

"For not coming to you sooner, for distancing myself but most of all for harming you as Temptress." Milo informed.

"That was you!" Inuyasha yelled hurting Milo's ears, though if she did show it, it was a slight wince.

"Yes Inuyasha and I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry." Milo apologized.

"Stop apologizing! It's not your fault!" Inuyasha yelled at her letting more tears fall.

Whispering to Sesshomaru, Milo was handed over to the hanyou were she lifted her head and licked away his tears. "Don't cry over me. I'm not worth it."

"No! You are! You're worth everything!" Inuyasha argued. "You can't die, not now, we still have to catch up and, and play together again and..." As Inuyasha ranted Milo closed her eyes letting the remaining of her life force slip away.

"Milo." Inuyasha shook her, "Milo!" He tried again.

The demons and one half demon roared in tears while the human's sobbed, the adults whimpering their fallen friends name while the children uttered a whispered mommy.

"We have to bring her back!" Inuyasha vowed.

"For once little brother I agree with you." Sesshomaru agreed.

"Me too!" Everyone else piped up.

"We can us this, Milo would want us too." Kagome spoke handing the jewel over to Inuyasha, grasping it Inuyasha made his wish and Milo greedily gasped for air, coughing and spluttering Milo slowly stood on her own two feet with some help from Sesshomau and Inuyasha. "Guys, this may be the second time I'm back from the dead but I can walk just fine." Milo argued with them, her polite way of telling them to let go.

Letting go of her Inuyasha handed her the now purified jewel. "What's this for?" Milo asked.

"I know you would like to bring your parents back and so, here." Inuyasha told her, smiling she hugged the hanyou and whispered a small but grateful thank you in his doggy ears.

"I have a better wish." Milo smiled.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"You'll see." Milo winked and silently made her wish upon the jewel, it glowed and granted her wish.

"What did you wish for Milo?" Kagome asked curiosity swimming her chocolate orbs much to the same of everyone else's.

"Look." Milo pointed, figures in the distance were walking towards them, people who were previously dead. In order here they are.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father Inutashio, Sesshomaru's mother Kimi, Inuyasha's mother Izayoi, Priestess Kikyo, Milo's father Miyake, Milo's mother Katsuura, Milo's mate Taro, Kagome's father Bowen, Sango's whole family and village including Kohaku, Miroku's father and grandfather, Koga's lost troops, Kanna, Kagura and Byukuan Naraku's incarnations, Shippo's mother and father, whole villages. Anyone who had died either as a result of Naraku or died who held a special place in Milo's family's hearts. For she had wished that anyone who had not died of natural causes licked in some way to Naraku to be resurrected.

"Mom!" Inuyasha ran to Izayoi.

"Mother, Father!" Sesshomaru calming walked over to Inytashio and Kimi.

"Dad!" Kagome ran to Bowen.

"Father, Kohaku!" Sango ran to them.

"Father, Grandfather!" Miroku ran to them.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Shippo leaped over to them.

Everyone yelled with happiness until Milo saw her mother and father. "Mom, Dad." She sniffed. "Milo." They opened their arms and Milo tackled them nuzzling furiously letting tears of happiness run down her cheeks.

"We are so proud of you kitten." Miyake informed brushing his daughter's cheek tenderly. "And I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too baba." Milo replied nuzzling her face into her father's hand.

"Milo." Taro called.

"Yes Taro." Milo spoke leaving her parent's warm embrace. As Taro went to open his mouth to speak Milo cut him off. "If this is about being mates, sorry no. I don't love you I love another, I hope we can still be friends though."

"Sure." Taro smiled and hugged Milo.

"Mom!" Inuyasha ran into his mothers hold.

"My baby, my you've grown so much, you're no longer my little boy anymore." Izayoi admired.

"Mom, stop it, I'm still your little boy." Inuyasha replied praying to the Kami that nobody else heard that.

"Come here then." Izayoi held open her arms to which Inuyasha happily snuggled into.

"Mother, Father." Sesshomaru bowed.

"Stop being so formal son and come give your old man a hug!" Inutashio bellowed crushing his first son in a spine breaking bear hug.

"Aww cute." Milo cooed from behind.

"Ah, you must be the young woman my son is infatuated with, he has good taste." Inutashio bellowed out again making Milo turn as red as Inuyasha robe.

"Well I, um, don't know about that Lord Inutashio." Milo stuttered.

"Nonsense, trust me, you see a lot up in the heavens and call me Pap's." Inutashio smiled.

"Oh, we need to work on your voice dear." Izayoi spoke coming over with Inuyasha in tow.

"Yes dear!" Inutashio agreed.

Taking Sesshomaru to the side slightly Milo spoke to him. "Did you mean what you said before, you know about you loved me."

Sesshomaru nodded slowly while Milo smiled. "Good, I love you too." Sesshomaru's turn to smile as she scratched her ears while holding onto her waist something he knew she loved as she leaned into him her back resting against his chest.

"Aww, now that's cute." Kimi cooed similar to the way Milo had done causing both of them to blush.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo called.

"Yer Kikyo." Inuyasha answered.

"I am happy that you are happy." Kikyo smiled.

"Me too, hey now that Kagome's has the jewel you can be a normal girl just like you wanted!" Inuyasha realized.

"Kagome, you love that girl don't you." Kikyo spoke.

Inuyasha blushed and answered. "Yer, I hope we can be friends though."

"I look forward to it." Kikyo smiled softy and started to return to her village.

After everyone had become acquainted, leaping into the middle of the battle field Milo shouted. "Hey everyone! Let's go home!"

Cheers met her ears, some people embraced while others kissed in pure joy and that included, Inuyasha and Kagome, Sesshomaru and Milo and last put not least Miroku and Sango.

Yes today was a very happy day. Setting of home Milo's voice bellowed out with everyone else joining in.

"Tell everybody I'm on my way."  
"New friends and new places to see."  
"With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way."

"Tell everybody I'm on my way."  
"And I'm loving every step I take."  
"With the sun beating down, yes I'm on my way."  
"And I can't keep this smile off my face."

"Cause there's nothing like, seeing each other again."  
"No matter what the distance between."  
"And the stories we tell, will make you smile."  
"Or really lifts my heart."

"So tell'em all I'm on my way."  
"New friends and new places to see."  
"And to sleep under the stars and could ask for more."  
"With the moon keeping watch over me."

"Not the snow nor the rain, can change my mind."  
"The sun will come out, wait and see."  
"And the feeling of the wind."  
"In your face can lift your heart."

"Oh... there's no where I'd rather be."  
"Cause I'm on my way now."  
"Well and true."  
"I'm my way there."  
"I'm on my way now."

"I'm on my way now."

"I'm on my way now."

"Tell everybody I'm on my way."  
"I just can't wait to be there."  
"With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way."  
"And nothing but good times to share."

"So tell everybody I'm on my way."  
"And I just can't wait to be home."  
"With the sun beating down yes I'm on my way."  
"And nothing but good times to show."

"I'm on my way."  
"Yes, I'm on my way!"


	18. Chapter 18: Festival of Light

**Chapter 17: Festival of Light.**

"Where are we going?" Almost everyone asked Milo.

"Relax! You'll all see soon." Milo re-assured.

"Kitten, are you sure you know where your going?" Miyake asked of his daughter.

"I'm sure dad, don't worry!" Milo replied smiling, looking over at Sesshomaru still with her smile he smiled back and Milo looked down and blushed. Inuyasha and Kagome were holding hands while walking along, and quite a while ago Koga the wolf demon showed up after scenting out his comrades. Every now and again there was a slap from Sango and Miroku but not as much as often.

As the horizen became clearer you could plainly see where Milo was leading everyone. "Home." She sighed happily.

"The Forest of the Nekita." Byakuya pointed out.

"Everybody!" Milo yelled getting their attention off of her forest and onto her. "I hear by humbling as if you all wouldn't mind, participating in a royal ball."

"Huh." Were most of the answers.

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes playfully Milo tried again. "PARTY!" Excited cheers met her ears as everyone ran at a humans pace to the forest. The couples decided that it would be fun and cute to carry their mates or soon to be mates to the party whether they liked it or not, Inuyasha carried Kagome, Sesshomaru carried Milo with ease I might add, Miroku carried Sango, Inutashio carried Izayoi and Miyake carried Katsuura.

A huge smile broke out on Milo's face as she snuggled into Sesshomaru much the same with everyone else. After entering the clearing to the forest where the village lay a bunch of hissing giant cats where the welcoming committee.

"Everyone!" Milo scolded. "These are my friends and were having a party, got a problem?"

Vigourous shakes of the head where her answer. "Everyone!" Milo called to all her friends. "Please can you stay inside my Shiro until I come get you?"

"Why?" Kanna asked, surpirzing everyone else with the emotion in her voice.

"Because it's a surprise!" Milo giggled holding a finger to lips. "Please!" Milo then begged after which everyone agreed. After they all where out of ear shot Milo gathered together her tribe, speaking in hushed whispered the Neko's nodded. "Everyone got that?"

"Hai Lady NekitaKariba!" Everyone chorused and set of to work including Milo.

"I'm so bored!" Inuyasha whined laying back on a comfortable stack of pillows.

"Inuyasha, quit it! Milo asked us to stay here until she's finished, ain't you a little bit excited to she what she has planed?" Kagome asked rubbing the hanyou's ears in an attempt to calm him down.

Purring Inuyasha replied. "You'd better stop that, or else I'll take you right on this floor."

Kagome immediately stopped. "Inuyasha you pervert!"

"Hey I'm not a pervert!" Inuyasha yelled back. "That just felt to good. Don't do it again!"

"Sesshomaru my boy, do you like that Milo?" Inutashio bellowed.

"Dear your voice." Izayoi pointed out.

"Sorry dear." Inutashio this time spoke without it leaving everyone's ears to ring.

"Father, this Sesshomaru can honestly answer yes." Sesshomaru replied stoically.

"Good, good." Inutashio spoke. "I thought you hated half demons."

"Not this one, she has shown this Sesshomaru that half demons are not to be hated if a ningen and a demon come together, just like you father and Izayoi." Sesshomaru replied.

"She's taught you much I can see that." Inutashio spoke. "She's good for you, you have my blessing."

"Thank you father." Sesshomaru smiled lightly.

"Kagura, why do you sit there with such a sad expression?" Kanna asked her older 'sister'.

"It's that half demon Milo, she got Sesshomaru's heart, I wanted that." Kagura huffed.

Kanna smiled, being a void child she could see parts of the future and she could see that tonight was going to be good. "Kagura, she's brought you back from the dead a little gratitude might be nice. Also I see you quite happy later on."

"What do you mean by that?" Kagura asked raising an eyebrow. Kanna just smiled and walked away.

Shippo, Kirara and Rin were off playing with the other children, Kaiya, Haru and Botan.

A few hours later...

"Everyone you can come outside now!" Milo shouted loud enough so everyone could here, as everyone rushed outside their breath left them. The whole village was covered in differently coloured lantern's all burning bright with a different coloured flame, some were hung on the houses and others floating in the water. A grand feast was set up with boar meat, fish, fruit, vegetables basically everything edible even Inuyasha's favourite Ramen was on the table. Musicians were set up and ready to play one everyone learned how to breath again.

"Everyone, welcome to the Festival of Light!" Milo announced letting everyone run wild around the village. Milo had invited even more people to join them too, Ayame the Northern Wolf Demon Princess, Maoru the last White Wolf Demon, a whole tribe of Phoenix Demons and last but not least Ryozen a dragon demon.

"Enjoy!" Milo shouted loving the reaction she got which was that everyone hurtled down her shiro's steps and began engaging in the festivities.

Sesshomaru held his hand to Milo silently waiting for her to take it, spotting it a huge grin broke out across her face. "Will my lady accompany me to the festival?"

"Oh, My Lord I will." Milo happily replied taking his hand in hers.

The shows put on were most entertaining, one was were Milo and some other firebenders lit the darkening sky with exploding fire of different colours making the effect of the northern lights grace the sky. The festival carried on throughout the early hours of the morning, some demons and humans had even got together. Like. Ayame and Koga, Ryozen and Kimi, Maoru and Kagura, and of course our favourites.

Mostly everyone had gone to sleep, either because they were tyred or they had drunk to much red wine and sake and were now currently passed out. The only two still up were Sesshomaru and Milo. Giggling Milo spoke. "Wow, I didn't think my party would be such a hit, it was so funny when Inuyasha got drunk and started dancing on the tables with a bowl of Ramen on his ass!"

Even Sesshomaru chuckled at the now very fond memory of his brother making an ass out of himself. Smiling a thought came to mind, Sesshomaru grabbed Milo's hips and whispered into her ears. "Care to dance?"

Spinning around in his arms Milo looked at him confusedly. "I can't dance." She truthfully replied.

Sesshomaru pouted cutely. "I'm sure you can."

"Ok, I'll try." Milo agreed rolling eyes slightly. Using her power over air Milo made the instruments play on their own making a soft melody as Sesshomaru led her to the dance area.

Holding onto her hands firmly Sesshomaru led the way with Milo obediently following, the song was slow and after a while their hands moved, Sesshomaru gripped her slim waist while Milo held onto his shoulders. Gazing up into the Youkai's eyes Milo gasped, they were filled with love. Sesshomaru noticing her gasp and slightly opened mouth he lent down and kissed her lightly.

Milo's heart fluttered at the soft gesure happliy returning he kiss. Breaking it off Milo spoke. "We should probably get to bed."

"That eager are we?" Sesshomaru teased letting his mouth hover near her ears.

"Hentai." Milo giggled.

"I'm not a hentai, I want you." Sesshomaru purred the last part making Milo shiver delightfully.

"We, we can't." Milo mumbled her voice already becoming lustful.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru wondered moving his head so her could stare at Milo beautifully flushed face.

"What if my parents here us, you know." Milo blushed more, letting the moonlight contrast with her blush.

"Are you embarrassed?" Sesshomaru asked hurt playing through his silky voice.

"No, no it's just I don't know if they'll accept you like I have is all." Milo re-assured her beloved youkai.

"So ask them." Sesshomaru suggested.

"I will. In the morning. When their sober." Milo giggled. "Until then, do you want to sleep in my room?"

Sesshomaru looked at the blush staining her cheeks becoming more powerful the more she spoke. "I would like that." Sesshomaru replied, taking her hand he lead her back into her shiro placing a soft kiss to her cheeks before climbing into bed.


	19. Chapter 19: Mating

**Chapter 19: Mating.**

As Milo began to wake she found despite the warm greeting sun she wanted to stay in bed, she was so comfy, cosy and warm, enjoying the feeling Milo snuggled more into the warmth letting sleep reclaim her body as she smiled contently.

Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered open gracefully, letting the light invade his orbs. Looking around the unfamiliar room he noted how nicely decorated it was, the walls were bathed in a cool cream contrasting quite well with the dark cherry wood covering the lower half. The floor was red wood suiting the earthy green colour of the bed. As the feeling came back to his limbs he felt a light weight on his chest. Removing the silk covers he found a sea of red hair belonging to his favourite half demon.

She was smiling and purring contently in his arms which he noticed were wrapped protectively around her lithe frame. Shaking her lightly to rouse her from sleep she starting moaning. "Nuh ur! Sleepy!" Smirking at how childish she was being he decided to wake her different way. Cupping the back of her head he brought her close to his face and licked her nose. She giggled sleepily and shook her head to stop him, it didn't work. Finally after receiving a through face licking Milo lazily opened her eyes. Staring into Sesshomaru's face her eyes showed slight shock before glinting happily. Lazily trailing her clawed paws up Sesshomaru's hard chest it glided over his face before playfully flicking his nose. "That tickled."

Dragging herself off and out of bed Milo slightly wobbled over to her discarded clothes. Tossing Sesshomaru's over to him they both proceed to dress themselves, Sesshomaru only opted for his hamaka and haori while Milo dressed in her favourite pale blue kimono without the extra layer underneath. "Hey I wanna show you something." Milo told Sesshomaru. Raising an eyebrow at her she just smiled and joyfully skipped away silently beckoning for him to follow.

He did so like an obedienant puppy, they travailed deep into the forest after speaking with her parents, stopping near her lake of despair she slumped under the shade of a tree, gracefully seating himself next to her Sesshomaru waited patiently for her to talk.

"So I talked with my parents this morning, like you said." Milo started, her eyes closed focused on nothing apart from how to speak her words and the cooling breeze ruffling her hair and clothes. "My mother agreed with us being together, after all she did mate a demon."

"Contuine." Sesshomaru urged. His golden gaze sweeping over her face.

"My father however, he yelled, dead set against it. He said I was to young to be mated and even if I was old enough I would be mated to someone of our tribe." Milo explained, sadness lacing her voice in a hurtful tone. Sesshomaru could feel his heart breaking at the thought of being denyed of Milo, this pain was worse than any blade could cause. "But I told him I loved you and that love was more powerful than his word, he went against our tribes tradisions and mated my mother, a human."

"And what did he say?" Sesshomaru pushed a glimmer of hope shining in his molton eyes which did not go unnoticed by Milo, even if she couldn't see it she could feel it.

"He agreed that I was right, and finally agreed in his own words, _'maybe being mated to a Inu demon wouldn't be that bad kitten.'_ " Smiling happily and opening her teary eyes. "He said yes."

Letting her tears of happiness fall Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice how her eyes resembled a stormy ocean before he grabbed her arms gently and pressed her flush against his warm body. "What about your parents? Do they like me?" Milo asked nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck.

"Who could not love you?" Sesshomaru stated burring his nose in her cherry hair.

"True." Milo cheekily replied. "Hey wanna play a game Kagome taught me?" Milo excidly asked pulling her head back while her tail curled in excitement.

"What game do you speak of?" Sesshomaru asked mildly interested.

"It's called Tag. What you do is you chase the other person and touch them shouting tag, to which you then run away and the person you just tagged runs after you." Milo tried explaining only to be met with confused eyes. "It's like hunting but instead of killing your prey you tag them and then you become the prey."

Now that was something Sesshomaru could enjoy. "Tag your it!" Milo yelled pushing against his chest effetely pushing him to the ground and running off. Growling predatorily Sesshomaru took off in pursuit of his prey, using his main sense of smell to pick up her scent. _'Minx she's cloaked it! All the more fun for me!'_ Sesshomaru gleefully thought.

Hours had passed through their jubilant game and they had both taken equal tries at being 'it' or as they liked to call it 'predator and prey.' Right now the two of them were relaxing, snuggled together in each other's arms under the shade of Milo's favourite tree, Sesshomaru's legs were crossed with Milo sat in the middle of them, his arms were wrapped around her waist whilst his chin rested on her head. "That was fun." Sesshomaru stated.

"I knew you'd like it!" Milo replied. "But I still haven't shown you what I promised."

"What's that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Follow me." Milo instructed standing up and grasping Sesshomaru's hand.

Coming to the edge of a large sheer drop to which her lake disappeared off the edge, Milo gracefully jumped down with Sesshomaru trailing after her, once grounded Sesshomaru found Milo had brought him to a waterfall. "Is this what you wanted to show this Sesshomaru?" He asked keeping his hand clasped in Milo's much smaller one.

"No." Milo stated simply shaking her head. Removing her hand from his she took an earthbending stance and removed the rock from behind her waterfall revealing a hidden cave. It was riddled with Sakura trees and white roses, situated in the middle was a large hot spring bordered by large slick rocks.

"Impressive." Sesshomaru murmured looking around in awe.

"This is my private place in the forest, no one knows about it apart from me. I've never shown it to anyone before. You like it?" Milo spoke taking a glance around her cave fondly.

Sesshomaru nodded to which Milo smiled softly. "Come on, there's lots more in here!" Milo informed dragging Sesshomaru away from the entrance and further in. Quite a while later Sesshomaru was quite impressed, the whole cave was doused in Milo's scent, right now Sesshomaru was taking a cat nap while Milo bathed in the hot spring. A unseen wicked smirk formed on Milo's pink lips, raising her arm bringing a blob of water along with it she dropped it over Sesshomaru's head. Giggling as he awoke with a start and dripping wet Milo quickly swam off knowing he wouldn't be pleased.

_'Little Neko you are going to pay for that.'_ Sesshomaru mentally promised, stripping out of his clothing he swam after Milo's retreating form. "Ah!" Milo squeaked as Sesshomaru's gripped her ankle._ 'Let's see if this trick I learned really works.'_ Milo thought as her body began to liquefy effectively breaking out of Sesshomaru's hold. Re-solidifying Milo winked at her shocked almost capture and swam off again._ 'Minx.'_ Sesshomaru growled.

The chase was on.

Diving under the water Milo began to think._ 'That was kind of mean, maybe I'll let him catch me.'_ As her thoughts ended a giant muzzle pulled her out of the water. Seems Sesshomaru didn't like her little trick and transformed into his full youkai form. Dropping onto the lush grass of the cave floor she rolled over to look at her capture, as quickly as he changed her reverted back to his normal form showing Milo un-shamefully of his naked body. Quickly averting her gaze from the handsome male Milo blushed a light shade of pink and stared at the roof of the cave.

As Sesshomaru was about to punish Milo he stopped in his tracks, gazing lustfully at the inviting maiden before him. His eyes started at her long, toned, tanned legs travailing upwards to her slender, slim midriff before coming to the swell of her perky breasts that rose and fell with each uneven breath. He noted that her nipples were the same shade as her lips a bright, soft, light pink. As his gaze admired her perfect body he tore his eyes away to see what lay upwards, what he saw made him growl pleasurably, she was baring her neck, a submissive action whether she knew it or not. Damn she was making most of his blood travel south and she wasn't even trying. However he could not see her face she was hiding it from him.

Stalking over to her Sesshomaru hovered over Milo's goddess like body, never before had he wanted a woman so much in his entire long lifespan. "Beautiful." He uttered making's Milo's head jerk upwards, she didn't know he had gotten so close and blushed at the proximity. "Wha...Mhm" Sesshomaru cut her off by crashing his lips down on hers, Milo was amazed at how gentle he was being, treating her like porcelain almost like he didn't want to break her. Milo happily submitted into the kiss, kissing back as lightly was she was pushing her head back down onto the ground. After a few seconds that felt like hours to the two Sesshomaru became more forceful, moaning at his actions Milo wrapped her arms around the youkai's neck pulling him closer to her still wet body.

Her almost inaudible moan spurred Sesshomaru on, he wanted her not just to moan but to scream. Nibbling on her lower lip Sesshomaru's fangs grazed the soft flesh alighting another moan from the small female underneath him. As Milo pulled back for air she opened her eyes to stare at her beloved youkai even though she never remembered closing her eyes in the first place. As his eyes finally opened blue crystal and molten gold clashed, both looking for the same thing in each other's eyes hidden within the depths. Love. Once found their lips met again in a battle for dominance as their tongues clashed, neither of them was willing to lose. Their scents were slowly beginning to fade with the increase of their arousals both of which smelled heavenly to them both. As their mouths grinded together Sesshomaru's hands started to wonder, pressing them against Milo's stomach she gasped into the kiss letting Sesshomaru get the edge and finally winning their battle.

Letting his hands continue with their work they rose to the valley in between her soft mounds. Getting another moan Sesshomaru was quite intrigued, she was so soft and sensitive yet so tough and hard, the perfect oxymoron. He hadn't even begun to touch her that intimately yet and already he could elite such reactions from her.

Breaking away from the passionate, searing kiss Milo made a small noise of complaint in the back of her throat. "What are you doing to me?" She asked as Sesshomaru began to trail his lips and fangs down the column of her neck.

"Pleasuring you." Was Sesshomaru's answer as he began to kiss, lick and nip at her pulse point making it vibrate erratically with his actions.

"Sess-ho-maru!" Milo gritted out desperately trying to keep back her moan at his lavish attentions, gripping her claws into his broad shoulders Sesshomaru did not seem to give a damn that his blood was beginning to trickle down his back. Stopping his wondrous torture Sesshomaru peered at the wounds for a slight second for gazing lovingly at Milo, he face was flushed and her eyes glazed over while her breath was coming out in ragged pants.

"Don't stop." Milo almost whined.

Agreeing that he too did not want to stop Sesshomaru's hands greedily began to possess Milo's body, covering her in his scent, memorising every new curve she'd gained in the three years they had been separated, but still not touching anywhere intimate. His hands skimmed over her hips and she mewled, Sesshomaru smirked, he had just found one of her hot spots as she instinctively bucked. A silent plea for more.

_'So responsive.'_ Sesshomaru noted.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru questioned flicking an un-hard nipple instantly making it peak. Milo in response flew her head back and loudly moaned arching into Sesshomaru's body and touch. "Tell me." Sesshomaru demanded he was getting a high being the dominant one making Milo submit to him, he gripped both firm breasts stopping there rapid bouncing of Milo's erratic breathing.

"Ah!" Milo moaned again. "I-I" She stuttered.

"Say it." Sesshomaru ordered latching his lips around a hardened nipple.

"You! I want you! Please don't stop!" Milo finally begged.

Hearing her begging for his touch he rewarded her responsiveness by granting her wishes to be touched more. Milo's head was swimming in a haze, even with her intelligence at this moment in time could not even string a simple sentence together, it was driving her mad! The fact that she wanted to haze to be lifted however she wanted more of Sesshomaru's touch and she couldn't have both.

He swivelled his tongue around her mound while his hand fondled the other, arching into him Sesshomaru's nose was flooded with a spike of her arousal. He growled around her perfect tit sending pleasurable vibrations through her body making her arch again with a low growl of her own. The more Milo's scent increased the harder it was getting to resist to just lap her juices up. "Milo do you trust me?" Sesshomaru seriously asked stopping everything he was doing.

"Yes." Milo instantly responded through her pants, her face painted with a wondrous and adorable blush.

Taking the answer Sesshomaru's hands travelled further down her body with his mouth taking the same route moments later, the further down he travelled the stronger Milo's scent was becoming, as his head came to s stop before her silken folds he found that she was bare, no hair was hiding herself. Quite confused to how she managed that it didn't stop him from growling in approval, He'd ask her about that later. Opening her up her groaned as her scent hit him full force, his eyes took on a red tint as he saw how wet she was, wet for him._ 'I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells?_' Sesshomaru wondered taking an experimental lick, as he did her taste flooded his mouth in sweet nectar, Milo threw her head back and gasped in pure pleasure bucking her hips forward she urged for him to do it again. He obeyed, he grasped her hips and thrust his tongue along her folds. "SESSHOMARU!" Milo cried out wrapping her slender legs around Sesshomaru's head thrusting him in deeper. Sesshomaru loved the way his name sounded being screamed in pure pleasure. "Don't stop!" Milo begged and Sesshomaru had no intension to.

Bringing one of his claws to her folds Sesshomaru thrust a finger inside her unused virginal tunnel, she grinded against his finger seeming quite pleased, Milo felt tight even around his finger and scorchingly hot, Sesshomaru could help but imagine how her warm walls would feel wrapped around his length. He pumped his fingers in and out of her slickened tunnel whilst his mouth sucked and nibbled at her bud. Her walls began to clamp down and tighten signalling that she was close, increasing his tempo and force Milo screamed his name cumming over his fingers and into his mouth as waves of pleasure felt her body hot and currently useless even though she arched so bad Sesshomaru was afraid she might break her back.

Sesshomaru lapped up every trace of her juices and brought his claws out of her tunnel. Bringing them up to Milo's mouth the commanded. "Lick them clean." Milo submissively obeyed not at all disguised by the action or demand, she wrapped her tongue around his digits sucking her juices off. Her eyes were glazed over with love, lust and longing, as quickly as Sesshomaru could kill she had him on his back while she battled with his tongue over dominance and amazingly enough she won, Milo could taste herself on his lips and tongue. But not once did she feel repulsed by the thought.

Breaking away from Sesshomaru's cool lips Milo started to nip and nibble at his jaw line. "You pleasured me, my turn." Milo whispered against his skin, Sesshomaru could feel himself become hard as steel at her promise. She made the same descend he did with her body. She licked and nipped where her hands travelled setting a trail of fire wherever her skin came into contact with his quickly dousing it with her icy breath, she started at his jaw down to his collar bone and even further to his nipples, giving them a slight tug with her fangs drawing a pleasured hiss from his lips. Milo kept her gaze locked with Sesshomaru's as she worshiped his god like body, as she crawled backwards his length brushed against her stomach where Naraku's scar still lay from when she died over three years ago. She gasped suddenly at how thick and long he felt, Sesshomaru looked up to see why she had gasped as her scent changed to one mixed with slight fear and arousal. Looking down Milo's eyes widened as she scooted away from him, never taking her eyes off his large appendage.

"What is..." Sesshomaru began to ask before being cut off.

"That's friggin' huge!" Milo yelled. Awe lacing her voice while a clawed finger pointed at his erect member.

Moving towards Milo, Sesshomaru pulled her back towards him and nipped softly at her ears, effectively calming her. Milo visibly relaxed as Sesshomaru caressed her ears with his tongue. "Better?" Sesshomaru asked as Milo nodded. Lying back down Sesshomaru instructed for Milo to continue. "Proceed, I am curious as to what you were going to do."

Resuming with her attentions Milo gripped Sesshomaru's length making him groan, slowly stroking it up and down Milo's mouth was slowly but surely getting closer. _'Surly she'd not going to!'_ Sesshomaru's train of thought stopped as Milo's warm mouth began to kiss, lick and suck on the head of his 12 inch cock to which he loudly growled pleasurably. Smirking Milo cupped his furry balls and began to play with them giving them the occasional tug, her tongue licked from tip to base before taking his whole length in her mouth. 'Thank Kami I was born without a gag reflex!' Milo moaned around Sesshomaru's manhood as she felt it hit the back of her throat sending vibrations through Sesshomaru's body.

"Shit!" He hissed through clenched fangs as his claws which were previously digging into the dirt started pumping her head faster, amazed that she was taking it all in. Milo had one more trick as she carefully ran her fangs along the blood vessels in his sensitive member. Suddenly his cock started to twitch as Sesshomaru roared in release cumming into Milo's hungry mouth, there was too much for Milo to swallow as some dripped back down onto Sesshomaru's stomach, Milo licked her lips to which Sesshomaru saw making him become hard all over again, she licked up all the seed that had spilled much like a cat would lap up milk.

Flipping them over Sesshomaru aligned himself at her entrance looking at her face with an apologetic look, Milo understood looking back with a soft smile and trusting eyes. With that he thrust into her breaking her virginal barrier as a gasp of pain tore through Milo's throat. Sesshomaru knew it was painful for a female's first time so he stayed still until the pain subsided fighting the urge to pound into her mercilessly._ 'Wow! I knew it was supposed to be painful the first time, but I didn't expect it to be painful and pleasurable at the same time!'_ Milo thought amazed. Bucking her hips they both groaned at the new sensation, loving the way they both fit together perfectly. As Milo began to buck Sesshomaru thrust meeting each and every buck, the faster and harder they met the louder and harder their moans and groans became. Faster and harder Sesshomaru pumped until he hit a spot inside if Milo that made her scream out his name, concentrating on that point he speared her over and over again until her inner walls began to clamp down around him and tremble, she was close, as was he as his balls began to tighten.

"Sess-ho maru! I'm, I'm gonna!" Milo moaned out before echoing a pleasured scream as she hit her peck which accompanied quite well with Sesshomaru's feral roar as he emptied himself into her warm tunnel.

As they both came down from their peak Sesshomaru dug his fangs into Milo's tanned skin, where her collar bone and neck met, Milo did the same biting into Sesshomaru's milky skin in the exact same place. They both lapped up the blood sealing each other's mating marks before collapsing with exhaustion.

As Sesshomaru went to pull out Milo clenched around him causing him to shudder and groan from the unexpected action. Looking back at her face. "Can you not stay in? I like you inside of me." Milo spoke an adorable blush covering her cheeks in a light dusty pink. Sesshomaru silently agreed by staying inside. Picking Milo up still keeping her on his length he lay his back against a Sakura tree looking around for his haori he covered the both of them and quickly fell asleep after Milo.


	20. Chapter 20: Mating part 2

**Chapter 20: Mating part 2.**

The next morning.

Milo awoke, like always, at sunrise, as she shifted around she heard a growl from above her, looking up she saw a fully naked Sesshomaru staring lustfully at her. "Sorry." Milo apologized as she felt and remembered that they were still joined together. Raising his hand to her cheek he cupped it.

"Can you see them?" Sesshomaru asked.

"See what?" Milo replied leaning into his tender touch.

"You have demon markings." Sesshomaru stated running his thumb over the sensitive marks causing a shiver to travel through her body.

"Really!" Milo happily squealed, it was true, under her usual plain tanned cheeks underneath her left eye was a white blazing sun and under her right was a black crescent moon. "Cool!"

Sesshomaru kissed both marks and kept his loving hold on her, she was after all now his official mate and he was hers. "Mine." He growled possessively.

Snuggling back into his arms Milo purred. "Yours." Sesshomaru allowed a small smile to rise to his lips as Milo began speaking again. "We should get back, everyone will be wondering where we are." Milo stated.

"I do not wish to." Sesshomaru responded tightening his grip.

"We can't stay here all day and do nothing." Milo argued.

Slightly nibbling on her neck Sesshomaru spoke again. "I wasn't thinking of doing nothing." As she gave her a quick thrust of his hips to prove exactly what he wanted to do.

"Hentai." Milo giggled after moaning.

"I want you." Sesshomaru stated his voice dropping to a husky tone.

"You want me." Milo spoke. "You can have me."

That was enough of an invitation as he forced Milo onto all fours after removing himself from her, that's where he found some more marks, black kanji symbols trailing down her back, standing for Air, Water, Earth and Fire, he liked them. Without warning he thrust himself back into her from behind alighting a delightful moan from his mate. Sesshomaru was ruthless, seemed this position brought out the animal in him and Milo wasn't one to complain. His thrusts were hard and fast, hard enough for Milo to lose all the strength in her upper arms as she rested on her forearms instead of her palms, she moaned louder when she realized that this allowed Sesshomaru to penetrate her deeper. With each thrust both lovers either growled or moaned only to spur the other on and the more their eyes bled red. As Milo neared her orgasm she clenched around Sesshomaru's throbbing manhood, let go and clenched again making a series of growls and groans slip past his cool lips. And again they both cried out each other's names in europhic bliss before collapsing.

They both continued to pant in a comfortable silence until Milo began to laugh. "What is so funny?" Sesshomaru inquired raising an eyebrow at his mate.

Rolling over so she could stare at his handsome features, so content Milo spoke. "I never expected this outcome when I thought of bringing you here. But now I'm so glad I did!"

Sesshomaru smiled at her leaning in for kiss that she skilfully dodged. "We still have to get back though." Milo explained standing up giving Sesshomaru a perfect view of her round ass as she slightly winced in pain.

"Are you hurt?" Sesshomaru asked, his concern coming through his voice as he rushed to her side.

"It's nothing. You're just a bit too big for my small body to take." Milo smilingly replied boasting the male's ego.

He helped her dress after dressing himself and against her protests carried her back to her tribe after she re-assembled the rocks sealing the cave with a quick flick of her wrist. When arriving back in her village Milo's tribe rushed up to her asking if she was ok, trying to get her away from the Inu-youkai and back inside her shiro where they knew she safe.

Sesshomaru kept a tight grip on her lithe frame as many different neko males tried to take her out of his arms. "I'm fine, really!" Milo insisted. "Just a little sore." She explained. "Lord Sesshomaru offered to carry me back to the village."

"But Lady NekitaKariba, you have been gone for over two days!" One of the neko males pointed out.

Rolling her eyes Milo instructed for Sesshomaru to place her back on the ground, when she was she uttered an incantation. "Yo ku min ra." Every neko found themselves making a path for Milo and Sesshomaru to walk through before their bodies were overcome with paralysis. Limping her way through the crowd Milo continued to her shiro with Sesshomaru silently following wordlessly taking her hand in his, she smiled and squeezed back never stopping her journey back to her home only to be bombarded with questioned.

"Where where you!?" "What have you been doing!?" "What happened to your face?!" " Are you ok?!" "What happened!?"

Rubbing her temple to rid herself on the oncoming headache Milo finally acted. "QUIET!" She yelled. "**1.** I'm fine, **2.** I was out, **3.** What I have been doing is my business, **4.** There mating marks and **5.** You don't want the details."

"Mating marks! How did you get mating marks?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Form being mated. What else?" Milo sarcastically replied as Sesshomaru silently and inwardly chuckled at how dense his brother was.

"Mated to who?" Kagome asked looking at Milo inquisitively.

"Him." Milo replied pointing to Sesshomaru.

"You lucky dog!" Miroku spoke up before a swift slap sounded from his very annoyed girlfriend Sango.

"WHAT! You banged by best friend!" Inuyasha yelled at his elder brother who surprisingly didn't attack him for disrespectiveness.

"Inuyasha." Milo spoke softly pulling him away from her mate. "He didn't as you put it 'bang me.' We are mates because we both love each other as corny as it sounds."

"You really love 'em." Inuyasha stated as Milo nodded. "Ok then. I'm happy for you."

A beaming smile erupted on Milo's face as she pulled the fellow hanyou in for a bone crushing hug. "I'm glad!" Milo spoke. Letting him go she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and dragged him through, what seemed to him random hallways, until they came to a room covered in Miyake and Katsuura's scents.

Knocking once Katsuura opened the door and beamed when she saw her daughter standing there. Sesshomaru could easily see where Milo got her smile from. "Miyake, your daughter is back!" Katsuura called through the room only for a lightning blur of Milo's father to rush by as he embraced his daughter.

"Hi dad!" Milo happily greeted.

"Where were you!?" Miyake concernedly asked.

"She was with me." Sesshomaru answered, Miyake let go of his daughter and stood right in front of Sesshomaru before punching him square in the jaw.

"Miyake!" "Dad!" Both Milo and her mother screamed.

"You kidnapped my daughter!" Miyake raged jumping to completely the wrong conclusion. "I should have expected as much from a Inu!" He spat.

"Dad! Please stop it!" Milo begged only for her words to fall on deaf ears.

"You basterd!" Miyake continued taking another swing at Sesshomaru's gut.

Sesshomaru was desperately trying not to fight back and give his mate a reason to hate him. As he saw another punch coming his way a sea of red hair clouded his vision and a loud cracking sound could be heard as Milo's neck was bared to him from the force of Miyake's punch.

"NekitaKariba!" Miyake yelled worriedly trying to help his daughter but Sesshomaru beat him to it. "Release my daughter!" Miyake demanded.

Sesshomaru ignored the elder male and tenderly brushed his clawed hand over Milo's rapidly bruising cheek. A small wince contorted her face before she looked up and glared at her father. "Go." She whispered to Sesshomaru as he shook his head. "I'll deal with him, wait for me in the forest." Sesshomaru reluctantly agreed and hopped out of an open window.

Standing up Milo walked up to her father. "You should not take so much pity on the Inu." Miyake advised but Milo was having none of it.

"Father, do you really think if he kidnapped me he would bring me back?!" Milo yelled loud enough for the whole village to hear and they stopped everything they were doing.

"You will not take that tone with me!" Miyake yelled.

"I will take whatever tone I want! You just attacked my mate!" Milo screamed unable to keep her voice down with the amount of rage bubbling inside of her.

"Mate! How is that disgusting Inu your mate!?" Miyake roared.

"He's my mate because I love him and nothing you can say can change my mind!" Milo roared back, her eyes flashing a warning red.

"I forbid you to see him!" Miyake yelled turning his back and walking away thinking that was the end of that.

"Oh really, tell you what dad." Milo started getting the older neko to stop and turn. "Agni Kai! If I win I get to see Sesshomaru if you win I will obey your wish and never see him again. Agreed?" Milo challenged.

"Agreed." Miyake then turned. "Tomorrow at sunset."

With that Milo jumped out the window as Sesshomaru and limped her way over to him the forest. Once she sniffed out Sesshomaru she ran to him and hugged him tight growling a purr as she nuzzled the side of his face. "Where did that come from?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have to fight my father tomorrow in an Agni Kai and if I don't win I can't see you anymore." Milo stated.

"Why would agree to those terms?" Sesshomaru asked bewildered. "And what is an Agni Kai?"

"I made the terms up because what my father doesn't know is I can beat him and an Agni Kai is a fire duel." Milo informed her mate. "Now let's get those wounds healed."

"You don't have to." Sesshomaru interjected.

"I want to." Milo stated, pulling a blob of water out of the air Milo gloved it around her hand and held his bruised cheek letting her dainty hands run along his perfect jaw line. Sesshomaru allowed his eyelids to flutter closed at the blissful feeling of Milo's hands soothing is aching jaw. It took no time at all for Milo to finish healing Sesshomaru however she did not heal herself which greatly confused Sesshomaru.

"Why do you not heal yourself?" Sesshomaru finally asked tracing the bruise on her cheek just underneath her brand new mating mark, the one with a crescent moon, his mark.

"I need to prepare." Milo spoke emotionlessly leaving Sesshomaru's comforting grasp.

Understanding that she needed to be alone Sesshomaru fought his demon's urge to go after his mate, instead he travelled to their favourite spot and spent the rest of the day there.

Milo stood in the middle of her lake suspended above the water._ 'There's no point in healing myself, I'm going to be a lot worse off when I'm finished.'_

As the next day rolled around Milo still hadn't returned back to the village, Sesshomaru had, he had told his mother and father what happened, while they held some anger towards the neko Miyake they held nothing put pride for Milo sticking up for their son the way a good mate should. Sesshomaru just wished he knew where she was like every other person in the village.

Sunrise to midday to sunset rolled around extremely slowly for everyone as they piled around the Agni Kai area for the much awaited match. Miyake stood tall and proud thinking that his daughter had backed out and was going to apologize for her behaviour. Boy was he wrong!

Milo limped into the clearing and everyone gasped at her appearance, her expensive kimono was shredded and torn plastered with a mix of dirt and blood. Her body was battered and bruised with painful looking cuts marring her perfect flesh some were fresh others looked a day old but you could plainly see how painful looking they would be, yet Milo showed no pain not even in her eyes which were usually so emotional were blank, just a cold hard stare. Possibly one of the worst injures was one of her arms hung limply by her side dripping in her own blood, a clear sign that it was broken.

Almost everyone ran over to her but she ignored the lot of them, limping over to Sesshomaru she gave him a quick nuzzle of the cheek holding on to his face with the one arm that worked before taking her place on the Agni Kai stage. "Are you sure you wish to fight in your current state?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru, if I don't fight now I'll never be able to see you again, and that would be a worse pain than what I'm feeling now." Milo smiled lovingly but you could see her tears threatening to spill over.

Mufasa stood in the middle of the field one clawed paw raised. "3...2...1...Begin!" The drummers played fearsome battle music to add to the tension playing into Milo's favour without them even knowing it.

The match was fierce as neither opponent was willing to give each other an edge, Sesshomaru feared for Milo's safety along with mostly everyone else watching, all of Milo's friends were cheering for her while the rest of her village cheered for Miyake thinking that Milo should not be mated to a Inu but a Neko, Milo's mother and been reduced to tears the two most precious things in her life, her daughter and husband were fighting. Milo turned as she smelt her mother's tears to be hit in the face by one of her father's fire balls she didn't even acknowledge the smell of her burning flesh as her mother's tear brought about her voice.

"_No words describe a mother's tears."_ Her mother's tears were indescribable for they should not be rolling down her mother's pale cheeks.  
_"No words can heal a broken heart."_ Milo's heart would break if she was to be separated from Sesshomaru.  
_"The dream is gone, but where there's hope."_ The dream of her father loving Sesshomaru as a son in law was gone but with the hope that she could beat her father he would learn.

Standing tall for the first time that this pointless battle had started Milo began to fight back, Miyake thought her had won up until that point, Milo's ragged breaths, blurring vision, the blood seeping the ground, her broken bones and her burning skin. Not any of that mattered. The only thing her mind was focused on was defeating her father and that was all the hope she needed to win. Racing forward her fire blasts were bigger and stronger than her father's, bordering on the edge of becoming white light with the heat. The blasts got bigger and better, never stopping her flurry of attacks Miyake could do nothing to stop his own daughter, Milo's eyes had finally returned to their sparkle of light nothing could stop her apart from herself and no one was willing to try.

With one last trick Milo formed a blade of magma along her arm and slashed at Miyake successfully knocking him to the ground, before he could react Milo had the blade pointed at his throat. "Do you surrender?" She asked her eyes once again becoming hard.

"I surrender." Miyake agreed now knowing with one quick move he could be sent back to the underworld.

Milo calmly walked away letting the fire dwindle in her hand. A silent victory. Sesshomaru ran up to her and covered her in his arms she didn't hug back, she was too exhausted but she did pull his head down to hers and lay her forehead against his. "I guess I win." She breathed wearily.

Sesshomaru smiled and genuine happy smile before kissing the life out of her. Miyake watched on in disbelieve before a smile of his own broke out on his face. _'I guess I was wrong, she's happy I had no right to try and destroy the love she holds for him and the obvious love he shows back.'_

Sesshomaru lifted Milo's exhausted body with some mild protest from her. "Sesshomaru, I can still walk!"

"No you can't." Sesshomaru retorted, referring to her limping.

Pouting like a child Milo's allowed Sesshomaru to carry to her room. When he got there he set about healing her flesh wounds with his tongue, she allowed him to do so letting miniature moans erupt from her lips whenever he hit a sensitive spot. "You make the cutest noises." Sesshomaru smirked. They're came a knock a door, "Come in." Milo hollered. Milo's mother entered followed by Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango and the children Rin, Shippo, Kaiya, Haru and Botan. Luckily her room was big enough to fit everyone in.

"Hi everyone, do you need something?" Milo asked.

"No we just came to see how you were doing sweetheart." Katsuura informed warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better know I know I can see Sesshomaru." Milo replied smiling as brightly as her mother.

"You sure?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine puppy." Milo answered smirking as she knew Inuyasha hated that nickname. "Just a little sleepy."

"Mommy!" The children all yelled unable to keep themselves contained any longer tackled Milo making her fall backwards onto the bed wincing slightly as her broken arm was knocked. She payed no mind to it and hugged the children back fiercely. "We were scared mommy." Rin spoke.

"We thought you might be hurt!" Shippo ranted.

"We don't want to be hurt!" Kaiya.

"No we don't!" Haru agreed.

"Nuh uh!" Botan agreed as well.

"I'm fine! Now off to bed it's well past your bed time!" Milo ordered as the children groaned unhappily but obeyed toddling off saying a quick night night.

"We're all so glad you're alright too." Kagome told Milo, after many words were exchanged and hugs everyone left except Katsuura and Sesshomaru.

"Mom." Milo spoke up making her mother stop and look at her daughter before exiting the room. "I'm sorry I made you cry."

"It's fine Milo, I'm just glad it's over now." Katsuura informed.

Milo smiled as Katsuura left, letting a much awaited yawn to tear itself from her lips. "Sleep." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Sleep with me?" Milo groggily asked.

"What about your arm?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"I'll be fine I promise!" Milo seriously replied. "I've been through worse."

Silently agreeing Sesshomaru climbed into onto the bed with her, placing his muscular arms around Milo's middle, careful of her still broken arm. He pulled her to him quickly falling asleep in his favourite scent. Milo couldn't sleep the dull throbbing of her arm was keeping her awake. Soon the morning sun rose creeping it's way through her window waking the handsome demon possessively holding her.

"Morning." Milo greeted.

"Good morning." Sesshomaru replied taking in his mates still sleepy face. "Did you sleep?"

Shaking her head Milo answered. "No. The pain kept me awake. I would have healed it sooner but I didn't want to wake up."

Healing her arm in one of the pots of fresh water housed around her shiro Sesshomaru asked in quite a concerned voice. "How did you injure yourself so gravely mate?"

"Ah, I knew you'd ask me about that. *Sigh* I basically trained all day without a break, by the time training ended I had no time to heal myself." Milo answered flexing her broken arm.

"Don't do that again." Sesshomaru sternly ordered. "I do not wish to see my mate in pain. No matter how well you can hide it."

"Me either." Milo agreed. "And I promise I won't do it again." Milo promised, being rewarded with a cheek nuzzle by her mate.

"Good." Sesshomaru put simply. "Feeling better now?"

"Defiantly!" Milo replied smiling in content. "All though I'm still a bit sore down their thanks to your impressive manhood." Milo smirked lightly joking.

"I'll remember to go easy on you next time." Sesshomaru joked as well knowing full well that she liked it rough.

"Hey Sesshomaru." Milo spoke up.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Tag your it!"


	21. Chapter 21: Mating part 3

**Chapter 21: Mating part 3.**

"Tag your it!" Milo yelled running away playfully from her mate, behind her Milo heard a growl. "Oh no! He's coming to get me!" Milo screamed laughing rounding a corner quickly where she bumped into a rather large chest. "Ouf."

Sesshomaru caught up to Milo quite easily since she had stopped and caught her in his arms placing them securely around her middle. "Oh no, he's caught me!" Milo laughed, giggling over in laugher Sesshomaru just placed his head on her shoulder.

"Aww, that's one of the most adorable things I've seen!" Inutashio announced to the still giggling couple.

"Sorry for bumping into you Lord Inutashio!" Milo apologised as Sesshomaru tickled her sides.

"Not a problem Milo. But I was wondering if I talk to you." Inutashio stated as Sesshomaru let of his hold.

"Sure." Milo agreed following Inutashio, he led her to one of the many secure battle dojo's closing the door behind him Inutashio started to speak.

"Now if you are to be mated to my son you must know a few things." Inutashio explained.

"I'm all ears." Milo announced telling the Youkai she was listening.

"First off, WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!" He bellowed crushing Milo in a warm hug to which she immediately hugged back with equal force.

"Is that it?" Milo asked once he let go.

"No, I wanted to give you a gift for finally making that stubborn son of mine see things from a different view point." Inutashio explained.

"Oh no, it's fine you don't have to give me anything." Milo objected holding up her hands.

"I want to give you something, here." He said handing over a sheathed sword.

"A sword?" Milo said. "Cool!"

"I thought you might like it, I have no further use for it. It's name is Souunga, I believe you can tame it." Inutashio informed.

"Tame it, you mean it has a mind of its own?" Milo asked.

"Yes, it can be very dangerous in the wrong hands but I believe you won't have a problem." Inutashio told her confidently.

Crushing the elder man in another hug Milo chanted numerous thank you's. "That's all." Inutashio spoke.

"What was that about?" Sesshomaru asked once Milo returned to him.

"Your dad just welcomed me into the family and gave me this." Milo spoke holding up the sword.

"S-Souunga!" Sesshomaru stuttered.

"What's the matter? You never stutter." Milo pointed out.

"Nothing, just be careful with that thing." Sesshomaru warned.

"I will!" Milo promised.

"Hey, Milo!" Inuyasha called, turning around Milo spotted her favourite hanyou running towards her with Kagome in tow.

"Hey puppy, Kagome!" Milo stopped as she took in the appearance of her female friend. Her hands which once held perfectly manicured if not slightly dirty nails had been replaced with long sharp claws. Through her smile you could see two snow white fangs pointing out of her mouth, her eyes had changed from a chocolate brown to a intense gold, she same shade as Inuyasha's. And to complete the look atop her head lay two black triangular puppy ears. "WOW! Kagome you look fuckin' great!" Milo squealed as Kagome joined in the both of them bouncing up and down with joy.

"Thanks." Kagome replied.

"How though? You're a hanyou! How did that happen!?" Milo asked as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just looked on oddly as the two screaming girls.

"Well Inuyasha and I were talking about how we wanted to stay together forever and the next thing I knew the jewel was glowing and this pink light erupted all around us and when I could see again I was a half demon!" Kagome rushed out due to her happiness.

"I'm so glad for you! You look great!" Milo complemented as the two girls squealed again.

"Arh! Can you two please stop squealing!" Inuyasha yelled at the two hyperactive female's.

"Sorry!" They both chorused.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Milo, me and Kagome wanted to know if we could have a look around the forest."

"Course you can, you don't have to ask." Milo replied.

Grapping Kagome's hand Inuyasha dragged her off into Milo's forest mumbling about stupid girls on the way as Kagome waved to Milo and Sesshomaru who waved back.

"Where do think they're going?" Sesshomaru wondered out loud.

"I can give you one guess." Milo replied looking back at her mate with raised eyebrows.

"That's disgusting." Sesshomaru cringed as Milo laughed.

Quite a while later once deep enough in the forest...

"InuYasha," Kagome gasped into the moonlit dark, "are you sure you're ready for this?" It had only been a few days since Naraku's death, and Kagome wasn't sure why all the sudden InuYasha had asked her to walk away from the village with him, only to hide among the darkened forest and cover her in heated, breathy kisses that only made her stomach churn with a multitude of emotions.

"Shh, I wouldn't do this if I didn't wanna." He nibbled on her new sensitive dog ears, passionately kissed the slender column of the exposed throat and let his clawed hands slide over her cotton covered skin, feeling the curves of her teenaged body, the warmth of her lust for him… He could smell her love for him as well as her nervousness, but she wasn't afraid, and he was glad he didn't have to stop for her fears. But still, he did have to stop, if only so he could explain to her. InuYasha pulled back from her momentarily, watched as her eyes slowly opened, glassy and dilated.

"Kagome, I'm sorry."

She blinked, coming back to her senses little by little. "Sorry for what?" she mumbled, still severely affected by the attentions he had shown her.

"I'm sorry that I neglected you for so long in my quest to kill Naraku. You've been more the patient with me and now I want to reward you." She found the strength to lift her now seemingly heavy hand and gently touched his cheek.

"InuYasha, it's too soon, we don't have to do this… There will be plenty of time, we don't have to rush." The hanyou grabbed her wrist and suddenly attacked her mouth, careful to keep his fangs from slicing her mouth with his intensity. Kagome whimpered into his mouth as his other hand shoved her hips into his, pressing her against his hardness there.

Gasping, they separated again. "I've ignored you long enough, Kagome. You've been more than patient with my dealings with him, more than understanding… This is for you." He bent and kissed her lips softly. "Please, I've never been with anyone like this before. I don't know how far we'll go… maybe no further than what we're doing now, maybe even all the way…" he audibly gulped. "All I know is I wanna go with you."

"Please, Kagome… Let me walk this new path with you. Let me taste you," he gave her neck a long lick, "let me touch you," he whispered as one of his hands came around to cup her breast. "Kagome… let me mark you as my mate."

All that could be heard between them was their panting breath, InuYasha waiting for an answer and Kagome simply speechless and over stimulated. His hand came to her face, her eyes wide as saucers and shining bright in the moonlight with unshed tears. She began to tremble, he simply held her tighter to him.

"What's wrong? Are you cold?" He watched as a tiny smile began to form on her mouth, and then he closed his eyes when he felt her slide her arm up around his neck and pull him in for a deep kiss.

"I'm not cold," she said against his lips, "I'm just… overjoyed." In an instant he'd raked those deadly claws down her back just enough to shred her shirt from her, incidentally slicing that pesky bra from her back in the process. She made no sound as his warm hands cradled her bare back, only let him have free run over her, whatever he wanted to do. He slid one hand between her backside and her skirt, felt the edge of her satin panties and then slid between there as well, his hand firmly covering her bare cheek and kneading desperately. Now among the other scents Kagome carried, he could make out the one of her arousal and he smiled as he encouraged her to untie his haori, never losing his grasp on her perfect ass.

Kagome leaned forward and rested her head on his chest, sighing happily as she jerked the knot loose on his fire rat robe. "InuYasha?" she said as she fought with the juban's knot, "Can I tell you something I've never told another single soul?"

"Of course silly wench, you can trust me." He breathed in the smell of her hair. It smelled so exotic compared the soaps and oils available in this era, and there was a certain element in her "sham-poo" she used that drove him crazy, something he could only describe as 'spicy'.

Finally his shirts were undone and her hands ghosted to his chest, touching him gently and reverently as she looked into his golden colored eyes. "Umm… when I… when I touch myself I think about you." Her face was as red as his robe as she made her admission.

"And what do I do to you when you think about me?" he asked as he smirked at her, both of his hands now firmly on her tight little ass, squeezing her gently as he occasionally pulled her into him, letting her feel what it was she did to his male flesh.

Kagome slid her hands inside his shirts and wrapped her arms around his chest. "Anything you can imagine, I'm pretty sure I've thought about it." He chuckled and she smiled. "I guess I'm a hentai in hiding."

"Maybe, but you're _my_ hentai in hiding. I think it's fuckin' great." He let her round butt go, used both hands to divest her of her shirt and bra and then smashed her bare chest to his bare chest, flinging her ruined clothing to the side. "You don't have to pretend anymore. I'm right here, just tell me what you want me to do. I'll do anything you want; nothing you could ask of me would disgust me." He planted several hot kisses on her neck and collarbone as she tried to form coherent thoughts.

"It's… so embarrassing…" she managed to pant out. She felt her knees go weak as InuYasha began to nip at her pulse point, and he settled them on the ground, Kagome sitting on her knees between his legs.

"Tell me anyway," he said as his hands found their way back to her rear.

"I always picture you… I… I can't!" she nearly whined.

"Tell me or I'll stop." He ceased all his ministrations and scented a surge in her lust and felt her frustration at herself. "Just tell me wench. Your daydreams uhh… y'know… excite me."

"Gods," she sighed, "I can't believe I'm really gonna tell you…" InuYasha gave her bottom a slow, hard squeeze to encourage her. "Uhhnn, I always picture you umm… kissing me… but on m-m-my… at my chest." Without a word he released her ass and wrapped his arms around her back, slowly leaned her away from him as he slowly leaned forward, kissing a trail from that collarbone to her perky breasts. Kagome was mewling before he even touched her in that place her mind's eye continually placed him, and as soon as his warm, soft lips took that left nipple into his mouth, she rewarded him with her first moan of pleasure. InuYasha grunted as the scent of her fresh gush of wetness hit him in the nose. She smelled so fuckin' good, it was taking every bit of restraint he had not to totally lay her back and gallop down to slurp at her wet entrance. Without losing his grip on her, InuYasha managed to settle her on her back, finding a place for himself between her legs, her soppy panties leaving a little wet spot against the skin of his taught stomach as he paid homage to her chest.

"I can't believe this is happening," she whispered, her hands finding themselves lost in InuYasha's silvery mane. Her hips ground against him out of sheer reflex, her back arched from the ground as InuYasha did something particularly wonderful involving the edges of his sharp teeth and just the right amount of suction… Her very innermost fantasy was coming true at long last.

"Kagome," InuYasha groaned, his mouth still securely on her tit, "you're not alone in what you think about at night. I think about you when I go off and take care of myself." He sucked hard on her tight nipple and she gasped delightfully, taking an already hard hanyou and intensifying the ache that was growing in his lower abdomen. He shifted himself to lay beside her. InuYasha's hand slid from her other breast down her toned belly, his lips curled as he heard her request to 'keep going', and then there was a struggle with her skirt. "I can't figure this thing out, you're gonna have to take the rest of this shit off if you don't want me to shred it."

Without a word, she unbuttoned and unzipped the skirt at the waist, grasped both it and the edge of those dark red satin panties she wore and slid them both down, baring herself completely to her lover and longtime friend. InuYasha slipped from his shirts and allowed her to untie his hakema at the ankles as he untied them at the waist. All that remained now was his fundoshi, but he left this on purpose, not knowing how far he actually planned to go with her yet.

"Now," he said with a smirk, "Where was I?" Kagome smiled sweetly at him and pulled him back to her lips. Once more, he settled his strong body between her hips and allowed her to grip him as he tasted her mouth, her neck, her adorable black dog ears. "Dammit, you have no idea how good you smell."

"You told me once you hated my scent," Kagome giggled.

"I can't believe I told such a lie…" InuYasha said against her soft pouty lips. He was making another downward descent against her wriggling form, stopping once more at her breasts, pushing them together, rolling her nipples between his fingers as he watched her face contort into a mask of complete pleasure. The longer he lingered here, the stronger her musk became, and the harder it was for him to keep from tasting her tender flesh that lie further south on her body. Leaving his hands behind to continue their ministrations, InuYasha kissed and licked his way from the valley between her smooth, perfect globes, down the slope of her stomach, and he smiled when he noticed she kept her southern region fairly neat and trimmed. It was quite easy for him to leave his fingers dancing where they were and slide his nose first down, then back up, scenting and stimulating his mate-to-be in her most intimate of places. He shook his head back and forth, causing Kagome to call his name in a keening whine. Fresh wetness rolled down and InuYasha lapped it up with a growl, stimulating her even further and coating his face in a shiny essence that gleamed in the moonlight. His fingers squeezed roughly at her chest as he delved his tongue deeper inside, and Kagome fought for breath, squirming and panting under these touches.

"Kagome, am I doin' it right?" he asked suddenly, having heard from Miroku that such things could be faked to please a male's ego.

"Yes… but let me show you how to make it even better," she whispered. "Let me show you how I do it." She took her lover's hands away from her breasts, guided him to put his fingers inside of her, and then instructing him to roll and pinch her hard pearl at the top of her split. He took over and watched as she positively writhed now, almost as if she were possessed. Kagome's head snapped from one side to the other, her entire body tensed and trembling. InuYasha felt he was starving though without that flavour on his lips, so he replaced his pinching fingers with his mouth and mimicked the same movements he was making there with his hand, using his teeth to gently nibble, using the tip of his tongue to flick back and forth rapidly across the swollen bundle of nerves. She covered her mouth to retain her scream as his mouth intensified her body's involuntary reactions to his touch. "Inu… I'm gonna c-cum!!" she sobbed.

InuYasha growled low at the thought of her sharing this release with her, hungry to find out what this new scent and taste would be, this new essence that flowed from _deep_ inside her body. A moment or so later she was calling his name and convulsing against his chin as let up a little on the pressure he was putting on her tender pinkness. He could smell her tears, but they were not of sadness. He'd brought her to her first orgasm with another person, and he hoped _he _would be the only person to do so.

"So good, so good, so good…" she chanted in a whispered voice as she came down from her high. "I don't want anyone else but you there, forever and always…" Her hand came to rest on his head, which he had laid on her lower belly and tilted to look up at her face. InuYasha kissed her once on her hip and then moved to sit back on his haunches. It was then Kagome noticed how strained InuYasha's final garment was against the throbbing shaft of his desperate cock. She knew then what she had to do, and felt a little giddy about it. "Um, InuYasha?" He only looked at her. "Um, what is it you picture me doing to you?"

"I don't think it's something you'd do for me…" he said as he scratched his head.

"Nonsense, you made me tell you my darkest secret, I'll make the same promise you made to me," Kagome said in a wanton voice as she got to her knees and began to unravel the silk covering his maleness. "Tell me what you want me to do," her hand dipped into his nest of curls and brushed against the skin of his sex, eliciting a groan. Her other hand went to his fuzzy ear and rubbed slowly and sensuously, and finally she stuck her pink tongue out and ran it delicately along the thin edge of the opposite ear, making InuYasha shiver with crazy lust.

"Kami, I've never felt anything like before in my entire life," he panted.

"Tell me or I'll stop," Kagome said with a smirk. He grumbled as she withdrew her tongue from his ear.

"Fine… I… Wow, this really is hard to spit out!"

"I bet you'll think twice about it making me do it next time," she said with a grin.

"But if my bitch can do it, I can do it." InuYasha smiled and nuzzled her as he continued. "I uh… I want you to use your mouth on me… As in-"

"Suck it?" she asked. Her voice hung in the still air.

InuYasha's face was priceless, transforming from comical to cute with the addition of a strong blush across his cheeks. "Uh, yeah. So, would you be willing to do that?" he asked nervously. "If it ain't something you wanna do it's okay."

Kagome ran her tongue once more along the edges of his super sensitive ear and leaned into his arm as he wrapped it around her waist. "Would you just hush and lose that strip of silk please?" In no time he'd managed to unwind the undergarment and laid it in a heap with the rest of his clothing, and Kagome kissed her way down from his ears, stopping to let him ravage her mouth and taste her throat once more. Kagome had to forcibly pull away from him, and they locked eyes knowing what was coming next. Without losing his gaze, she let her hand trail down his muscled chest to his toned abdomen, and then she reached the wiry curls that shielded his virgin flesh, and her soft hand grasped him gently as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Unngh, Kagome…" he hissed. This time she nipped at his jaw line and asked him to lay back and enjoy himself. He propped himself up on his elbows and simply felt her kiss her way down the same path her hand had taken only moments earlier, felt as she bit him softly just above where his silver curls lay. InuYasha groaned at the feel of her now sharp teeth, heard her giggle low in her throat, and then opened his eyes as she bent down and lovingly kissed the head of his cock as it lay half shrouded in foreskin. InuYasha's breath caught in his lungs as Kagome caught his eyes again, pulled that thin layer of skin back, and slowly took him into her mouth. The hanyou threw his head back and whined like a puppy begging for a treat, relishing the feel of his bitch's warm, wet mouth; how her every taste bud seemed to be dragging against the sensitive skin she was now savouring.

Kagome's friends in the modern era were not particularly chaste, and they had shared little secrets between each other often. She now applied everything she'd heard them say and did her best to please him as he'd pleased her. She remembered Yumi saying to make sure to squeeze lightly as you stroke up and down, and so as Kagome took what she could in her mouth, she stroked what she couldn't take in and did as her friend had said to do. Eri said to make sure not to forget about the balls below, that that place was just as important, so Kagome's other hand came down and toyed gingerly with his furry sack. InuYasha was completely lost in his pleasure, his hips thrusting out of carnal need in her hand and mouth. "Holy fuck, Kagome…" he groaned in an almost feminine tone. His eyes were constantly fluctuating between normal, pink and red as his orgasm came nearer.

Kagome remembered the last little bit of advice from the least likely source, the brainiac Ayumi. She had said to make sure to make eye contact, lick the places you can't actually take inside, and when you take him back in again, hum his favourite song in a low key. Kagome released InuYasha from her mouth with a soft pop, tilted her head and dragged her tongue all the way from the head to the base, licking and kissing, pressing her tongue into that crazy vein on the underside of his length, continuing to squeeze and pump, letting her other hand tickle and fondle his tightening testicles… And then she took him in her mouth again and began to hum the only song she could think of: the national anthem.

"**SHHHHIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!**" he snarled, his demon stripes suddenly appearing on his face and his fangs lengthening. Kagome slowed the tiniest bit, not sure if she was hurting him or pleasing him. InuYasha could scent her confusion and distress and decided that enough was enough. It was time to really get down to business here. With every ounce of his being his fought off his orgasm, determined to spill himself in her virginal passage.

In a single movement he had gently pushed her off of him and had her on all fours. InuYasha stood ready at her entrance behind her, snarling in his demon form and gripping her hips so tightly that he drew a miniscule amount of blood with his claws.

"InuYasha?" she gasped, not from pain but from surprise.

"Kagome…" he growled in his feral voice, "It's time I claimed you, woman." She felt his fangs lightly resting on her shoulder, growling low in a soothing tone. She closed her eyes and took in all these sensations: the ache in her core that was so insistent it nearly dominated everything else, the feel of his soft hair at her sides as he curled his body around hers, his claws digging into her hips, his dribbling cock against the smooth cheek of her ass, the vibration of his growl reverberating tenderly throughout her entire frame, the giddiness of finally realizing this precious act of love after so long of denying it, the rightness of being on the edge of claimed by the only person she loved in this way… Kagome was so ready for this.

Scenting that she had calmed and that she was full of happiness and love, he gripped her shoulder a little harder, pricking her skin as he lined himself up to her entrance. With a snap of his hips he broke through her most guarded barrier and sheathed himself deep within her trembling womb. Another growl escaped him, a lusty sound of sweet satisfaction… yes, this was perfect, _she_ was perfect, and they were exactly where they were supposed to be, doing exactly what they were supposed to be doing. It felt to InuYasha as if the cosmos had aligned just for them, just for this solitary purpose. Just so he could take Kagome as his forever mate. "Soooo tight….." he purred as he reared back to stand upright on his knees. Gently he pushed Kagome's face into his fire rat so that she could better enjoy the fuck he was about to give her.

"InuYasha… please, move!" his mate keened below him. He was too happy to oblige her. Setting a pace that began a little faster than she expected, Kagome was surprised that after the initial pain how quickly the sweetness of this newest sensation took over. It wasn't long before she was moaning her lover's name and meeting his strokes halfway. InuYasha curled around her once more, releasing one of the hands at her hips and winding around to pinch that hard nub of nerves in her woman's place, just inches away from where he was now pounding into her with a wet smack. His ears drowned in the sinful sound of her wanton cries of passion, his ego stroked in a way he never imagined before. The more she whined and moaned, the more aroused he got, the more he wanted to make her make those noises, a cycle of the most vicious and delicious kind.

Kagome was lost. Every nerve ending felt like it was on fire with electricity, she felt herself reacting to InuYasha's deep thrusts on sheer instinct, as her slick velvet walls had a mind of their own. Her breasts were swinging back and forth under her, the hardened nipples dragging perfectly against the rough red robe InuYasha lived in. His fingers were dancing on her swollen and sensitive clit, and she was so very close…

"Godsssss…" she moaned. "Sooooo close Inu, I'm soo cloooooose!!" With a snarl, InuYasha quickened his pace. Kagome repeated in a desperate whine, "Gods yes, gods yes, gods yes!!" Just as she thought she might die if these new sensations got any better, she felt the release she craved coming in a rush. "I'm gonna cum! I'm… gonna… c-c-- UUUHHHHNNNN!!!" White light overcame her, an orgasm so powerful she thought she'd pass out. That tight channel InuYasha had commanded within her clamped down hard, rippling and squeezing and fluttering in a way that was so incredibly strong that Kagome had a hard time believing it was her body moving in such a way.

She didn't have long to think about though, because just as she was hitting her peak, InuYasha fell across her arched back and sunk his jaws into her soft shoulder, spewing himself into the chasm of Kagome's womb. The hand that had been possessively mastering her flesh below now held a breast in a death grip and he growled and emptied his very soul into Kagome's flesh. His tongue zipped quickly in an instinctual scrawl to carve his name in her skin, and after only a moment he released her and lapped at her fresh mating mark, a dark blue crescent moon and a snowflake, and Kagome could sense that he was coming back to his normal hanyou form as he slid slowly from her still tingling womanhood.

Thumping to his back beside her, InuYasha pulled her quickly into his arms and tended to the wound in her shoulder. Kagome's face was flushed, but happy as she turned to face her new mate. Without a word between them, she settled herself in his arms and kissed him softly on the lips. Her hand stroked his chest and stomach lazily as they let the bond they already shared deepen. His hand came up and brushed her bangs from her face.

"Are you alright, Kagome? I didn't hurt you did I?" InuYasha's voice was quiet. Kagome nodded in his grasp, feeling sleepy and very much in love. "How about your hips? I kinda dug in and didn't mean to."

"Shh," she said. "I'm fine, InuYasha."

InuYasha looked up into the canopy of the forest. "Was I good?" he whispered into the dark.

"Are you kidding?" she asked as she sat up to look him in the eye. "I've never… you know… that _hard_ before." Kagome watched a smirk grow on his lips as he tugged her back down into his embrace. "I mean, you must know something about me that I don't know. You played my body like a flute."

They lay for a while in the quiet, simply holding each other. After a long while, InuYasha's laughter signalled that it was time to dress and return to the village. "What's so funny?" his mate asked. InuYasha wrapped her in the fire rat as he dug a hole to bury her soaked panties in, knowing she would replace them with a clean and dry pair from her yellow back pack.

"Miroku's gonna be so fuckin' jealous! He hasn't gotten any action in months and Sango's certainly not gonna give it up for him. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees that pile of shredded clothes and you in my haori…" He kissed her deeply before taking her hand and walking with her in the direction of where they'd left the others. "Kagome, I love you. You'll never know how proud it makes me that you've become my mate."

Kagome squeezed his hand. "I love you too, InuYasha." She smiled under her bangs. "I can't wait to bite you back though… I only hope it hurts as bad it did when you bit me."

As they entered the village and met a very surprised monk and taijiya and a not so surprised hanyou and youkai, InuYasha gave his mate a nervous kind of smirk as he wondered if she was serious or not. The hanyou thought how awesome it would feel for her to sink her teeth into him, how the thought of her treating him roughly excited him, and he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and sprinted back to the woods they just left, giving everyone a quick glance of her bare ass before he turned and ran with her laughing and waving at the others as they disappeared back into the privacy of the tree line…

"Dammit," Sango grunted as she pulled out five coins from her kimono.

"I told you Sango, never bet against me," Miroku smiled. "Especially when it comes to something like the intimate relations of others. I just know these things."

"You might know a lot, but you don't know everything." She leaned over and kissed him on the mouth as she shoved his winnings into his hand.

Miroku was flushed as shocked as hell. Sango grinned at him as she settled in next to Shippo in Kirara's tails. He cleared his throat. "You're right, my dear Sango. I certainly didn't see that coming, and if I was half the expert I claim to be I would have."


	22. Chapter 22: The Kids

**Chapter 22: The kids.**

It had been a few months since Naraku had been killed, the land was once again moderately safe and it was mating season. Now only demons and half demons could be in season at this time in the year if they were in love, and they had been going at it like rabbits and here's the result.

Milo, NekitaKariba and Sesshomaru's kids.

Mizu-Water-M

Out of the three triplets he is the oldest, Mizu is the controller of water while his brothers command fire and air and his little sister earth, his hair is silver much like his father's which he keeps tied up in a high ponytail and his eyes a deep blue which is inherited from his mother, he only has the crescent moon adoring his forehead since his power comes from the moon, he loses his ability to bend water when the moon is no longer visible and his mother is a human. His skin is slightly tanned. He has no tail and his fangs are visible however he can retract his claws much like a cat. He's a half dog demon half cat demon.

Kagi-Fire-M

Kagi is the hothead of the three triplets, and the second oldest. His hair is that of his grandfather's a dark black shade with his father's eyes of molten gold, his skin is fair and the sun lays atop his forehead and twin dark red strips lay covering his cheeks as he gains his power from the sun, when there is a eclipse he loses his powers while his older brother is all powerful. Kagi likes to train his body more than his mind and constantly heats up the dojo of his parent's shiro, like his brother his fangs are not visible unless he becomes annoyed which is quite often and he has no tail but he does have claws. He's a full cat demon with a dog's spirit.

Tei-Air-M

Tei is the youngest of the triplets and kindness controller of air, his skin colour is a mix of tan and fair while his eyes are strangely enough ruby red while his hair is silver like that of his fathers, he has two twin strips lay across his cheeks in a pale blue. He loves to be outside and free either that or quietly reading or playing with his younger sister Ai. He can be quite playful but other times the complete opposite calm and collected, his fangs are not visible unless he becomes irrated but his claws are plain in sight and he has a dogs fluffy tail. He's a full dog demon with a cats spirit.

Ai-Love-F

Fourth child of Milo, NekitaKariba and Sesshomaru, she has long soft pink hair that slowly fades to white the further down her back you go, in the middle of her forehead there is a faint white crescent moon overlapping a black sun, her skin is fair and top her head are two twin cat ears tinged softly in pink, her eyes gleam the richest of gold, her tail is bushy and striped the same shades of her hair showing that she is half tiger demon. Her favourite colour is pink obviously and she has three older dog demon brothers. She also commands earth so can be quite stubborn but cute. Her fangs are always in sight and are a pearly white however she has no claws. She's a half tiger demon.

Inuyasha and Kagome's kids.

Kiba-Fang-M

The only son of Inuyasha and Kagome, his hair is a pure white and quite short with his father's adorable doggy ears, he is a half demon of course as his mother had two wishes with the Shikon no Tama and decided to become a half demon like Inuyasha. His eyes are molten gold and his skin is quite pale but not pale enough to make him look ill. He is quite skinny so does not have much muscle on him although he is incredibly strong, he his highly educated to thanks to his mothers futuristic books. So he's smarter than his dad. His claws are deadly but he very rarely uses them as he spends most of his time playing with and educating Milo's daughter Ai. It also seems he's taken a leaf out of Sesshomaru's book as he prefers to were a Mokomoko or fluffy boa by snaking it around both of his arms and resting it on the higher placement of his back where his back meets his neck after all Sesshomaru is the boy's Uncle. He's a half dog demon.

Sango and Miroku's kids.

Mai-Brightness-F

Twined to her brother Yasuo, Mai takes after her father she has his dark thick black hair, brown eyes and pale skin with her mother's sharp right hook. She doesn't take crap from anyone and is learning how to fight with weapons. Her hotheadedness often gets her into trouble. She's a full human.

Yasuo-Peace-M

Twined to his sister Mai, Yasuo is the calmer and peaceful of the two, he takes after his mother with different shades of dark and light brown playing through his chocolate waves and green eyes with pale skin. He is learning to use his spiritual powers for healing and also how to read the ancient Sha Mund Ra language of the Nekita's to be able to understand different forms of healing. He's a full human.

My haven't they been busy, let's see what happens at home.

Sesshomaru and Milo.

"Who's my tubby kitty?" Milo cooed, ruffling her ears. "It's Ai! It's Ai!"

Purring adorably, Ai flopped onto her back.

"Does she want a tummy rub?" Milo clapped her hands in delight. "She does! She does!"

"Disgraceful." Sesshomaru muttered.

Milo glared at him with her crystal eyes. Declaring boredom, he'd haughtily turned away when she began lavishing attention (and baby-talk) on her tiger/daughter. But the tell tale flash of gold in the corners of his eyes gave away his interest.

"Aw, I think somebody's jeaaalous!" she sang, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Certainly not." he huffed. His eyes flicked over them again.

Milo giggled. "Who's my grumpy doggy?" she playfully coaxed.

He went rigid. "Woman, if you..."

Milo launched, toppling them into the grass. "It's you! It's you!" she giggled, straddling him. She kissed his nose. "Does he want a tummy rub? Does he?" Grinning at his wide eyes, she vigorously scratched his chest through his kimono.

A gasp was her only warning before the world heaved and blurred beneath her. The silk under her fingers changed, becoming masses of soft, white fur. It curled all around her, a field of white.

He'd lost control and transformed.

Milo blinked, perched atop his massive canine chest, stunned speechless. He watched her warily, awaiting her reaction. Slowly, a huge grin sketched itself across her face. Sesshoumaru's tail thumped the ground. Laughing, she dug her hands through fistfuls of cloudy fur, burying her face in it.

"He does!" she squealed. "He does!"

Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kiba, can you please help your father?" Kagome asked of her son.

"Sure thing mom." Kiba quickly agreed.

"Damn it! I don't need any help!" Inuyasha yelled holding his now sore hand.

"Sure ya don't dad." Kiba spoke finishing his father's job off with ease. "Can I go visit Uncle Sesshomaru and Auntie Milo now, I promised Ai."

"Of course Kiba." Kagome quickly agreed happy that her son was so helping.

"Oh no you don't! You have lots of..." Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence as Kagome called out two little words that he hated.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome commanded watching her husband plummet to the ground.

"Thanks mom." Kiba kissed his mothers cheek before running off with a apple. "Don't be to upset dad!"

"Kagome." Inuyasha murmured from his floored position. "I hate you."

"I love you to Inuyasha." Kagome merrily sang going back into their hut.

Miroku and Sango.

***Slap*** "Pervert!"


	23. Notice

This writer's account has been deleted, no further updates will happen.


End file.
